Blurring the Lines
by JadeRose1
Summary: What happens when money seems to be no object & a bunch of 'friends' begin to lose sight of the line between reality & their fantasies? What will happen when one of the group goes against all reality to let them live their dreams? Will they ever return to reality or just descend deeper into their delusions?
1. Chapter 1

(Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the idea of this story I own no wrestlers or have any ties to WWE/TNA ect. Story is rated M for sexual content & may include dark subject matter read at your own risk. Story may contain slash and hints of femslash. If this bothers you please hit the back button & look for another story.)

**Blurring the lines**

_What happens when money seems to be no object & a bunch of 'friends' begin to lose sight of the line between reality & their fantasies? What will happen when one of the group goes against all reality to let them live their dreams? Will they ever return to reality or just descend deeper into their delusions?_

One Year Prior

Jade Rose was sitting in her small home looking over the words of a forum post started on a wrestling fan site she belonged to. 'What would you do if…'  
Different wrestlers were listed some answers tame, some not so tame. She had watched the thread for a while & over time she saw the same string of people over & over again all had like-minded answers that leaned towards the darker side of life. Words like_ 'Tie them up & hide them away in my own little hide a way.'_ Of course what happened once taken away from the public eyes ranged from making them my sex slave to pampering them like kings. But it always started with taking these jewels of male specimens away from the common light of day.

She has even added her own at times. Even if she knew deep down they were just roles on a TV screen, some she wouldn't mind wiping from the face of the earth feeling she would be doing a favor. Others she wouldn't mind using for her own pleasure…now if it was at their pain or pleasure that was a different matter. Jade had a life away from the world of a wrestling fan. She lived the life of a Dominatrix, the funny thing is most who viewed her from the outside would have no clue. When not tending to face to face clients she looked quite plain.

What she enjoyed more than her face to face clients at times were those she dominated by just her words over the computer or words over the phone. Out of this group there were her 'piggies'. Her little piggies provided the bulk of how she paid her bills each month. Most of them were common Joes so her tributes were not as high as she would have liked at times…but as long as they paid the minimal each month she kept their secrets locked tight. She has a couple CEO's of course they paid more to keep their secrets safely locked away.

She could not help but smile just a little brighter as she looked over the file of one of her newest piggy banks. The man was one she has seen on TV, read in quite a few stories, if only the girls knew how this person really was. Of course she could never tell, that would be breaking the rules…she could never tell unless he didn't listen & didn't pay. Looking over the file a smirk at the photos so carefully in her grasp she closed it before moving to secure it in a metal cabinet with all her other piggy bank's records.

Focusing back on the screen she scrolled the post again, even if by now she knew most of the girls names by heart. She then wrote each girl in private.  
_'If you could really steal away one wrestler without fear of being caught who would it be & what would you wish done to them…either by you or someone else?'_ She sent what she felt was that simple statement out to those girls she felt held the same mind she did then awaited to see who if any responded. Shutting her computer for now she went to lay down her face held a faint smile as she allowed herself to dream of how & were such interesting things could take place.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the idea of this story I own no wrestlers or have any ties to WWE/TNA ect. Story is rated M for sexual content & may include dark subject matter read at your own risk. Story may contain slash and hints of femslash. If this bothers you please hit the back button & look for another story.)**

Three Months Later

Jade was sitting at her computer surfing different websites still dreaming of the perfect place to house her secret desires as well as those of the few girls that had actually written her back. Of roughly the dozen she wrote only four responded. Add those names to her own & that of her faithful that sat on the floor besides her doing her own research for Jade that made six captors. Of the six of them eleven names were placed out there.

"Lady Jade?" Her faithful called from next to her. She turned her head from her work looking down at the slightly older woman.  
"Yes MJ my love." Reaching over stroking the head of the woman who had hair just a slightly lighter shade of brown then her own. "Find an interesting place?"  
"I think so…well land…but a building big enough could always be built right?" She looked up with hopeful eyes. Granted the two for now only dreamed. Even with Jade's higher paying clients the type of place needed for her dream would easily be the higher of six figures if not over seven.

"Let me see." MJ lifted up her laptop passing it over to Jade. She looked it over, it was an abandoned camp grounds. Most of the buildings were already torn down leaving the barren ground. She scrolled more information, her face held a faint smile.  
"Good, I know roughly the place I think…if I am right & a few well placed words I may be able to get a hold of it."  
"My Lady?"  
"If I am right part of the reason they were abandoned…tribal lands in that area."  
"Should I look for you tribal documents?"  
"Not yet…" Jade handed her back her laptop. "No point securing the land if we have nothing to place on it." A faint sigh. "Plus what we wished place there…"

"True Lady Jade….I will search more…but that sort of place?"  
"Yes…the more Isolated the better." Jade turned back to her own computer bringing up her bank records, scanning them she saw a few offerings not yet received. Most were paid directly into a bank account for her own safety. She jotted a few names down before moving out of her seat & over to her locked files. "Love out."  
"Yes My Lady." MJ got up from the floor leaving the room, even if she didn't fully understand she knew even as Lady Jade's most faithful she was not permitted to know information of her clients that rested in the locked drawer. MJ placed the laptop down & headed off to busy herself with general choirs of keeping her Lady's house running smoothly.

Jade pulled the needed files & sat at her desk as she decided the order to call her piggies that did not follow the rules. She was kinder than most as she would give three warnings to the pigs directly before she would release the information in her grasp. Each file had a mark placed on it each time an offering to her was missed. A couple it was their first strike, easy enough for her to handle with a well placed phone call to their personal or business phones. Her tone on the phone with them was normally a cool, firm tone to tell them she was not playing games.

Most would beg forgiveness…well the best they could where ever they were & promise of the offering be in her account by weeks end if not sooner. She then came across one that already had two marks on his file. He was one of her average Joes. Third strike she had all right by the contract to turn around & call the man's wife. She was unsure why she felt slightly generous at that moment and decided to call him.

"Is this Mathew?" She coolly purred into the phone, even though she already knew it was his private phone. "You're late Mathew…You do know who this is…good, as I said you late Mathew…that is not my concern, we have a contract…something in exchange of payment? What pray tell would that be?…" She laughed over the phone. "You want me to erase what you owe over a lottery ticket? A game of chance?…can't believe I am even humoring you by contemplating it, I should hang up right now I call your dear wife…Once again not my concern…when is this suppose to go off…" She let a faint sigh escape her lips. "I will not wait payment if you win…LISTEN!…better, you know the contact address on your contract?…yes that one. Express the ticket to that address…YES! I am claiming the whole thing in place of your lacked obedience…you just pray it is a winner for your sake Mathew or you will have one lousy day of rest…good bye."

She hung up the phone leaning back in her seat she was not fully sure why she allowed it…but who knows maybe his good luck would become hers instead. If it didn't win what did she have to lose, she could still uphold the contract even if a few days late. Sitting back up she closed her search of home designs & brought up the New York lottery commission. She let a small smile grace her lips…She truly hoped luck was indeed on dear Mathew's side. She got up placing the files away locking the drawer again before she headed out of the room. Before she left she shifted her eyes over to the two posters the were attached to either side of the door.

They were both of the WWE wrestler The Undertaker. One was a year prior when he was called The Last Outlaw, standing strong in his long black leather duster coat, his hat low on his brows but his green eyes still peered out at you from under it. His hands clad in his striker gloves but open wide as if they could call down the fury of the heavens themselves. The other one even older, his time as ABA or was it Big Evil they were hard to tell apart. The backdrop a deserted highway, the shot was him straddled on one of his beautiful bikes ready to ride off into the distance. In that shot his hair long, red & braided, a blue bandanna round his head, blue plaid shirt with the sleeves ripped off to show off his sea of ink, blue jeans & his boots.

She lost track of the hours if not days she spent fantasizing about that man…sometimes by her side…other times like many others having him bowed as her feet…other times thought she would never share…he would be maybe the one soul she would bow to herself…if he was truly what she dreamt of. Licking her lips the smile crept across them again, who knows maybe she would get her dreams desire someday.

Leaving the room she searched for MJ. Reaching the first floor it was easy to track her as she heard 'We are One' playing in the air. She watched the woman in the dinning area lightly bopping around as she was polishing the table.  
"Really Love?"  
MJ jumped moving to shut the music a faint blush kept across her cheeks. "Um…Sorry My Lady…did I disturb your work I didn't think it was that loud."  
Jade gave a light chuckle then a smile relaxing MJ. "No Love…I was done for now." She walked closer so she could almost look down at the older woman. Her hand came up to grab a hold of the chain around MJ's neck. Her fingers twirled in it pulling the woman closer to her. "Lift." MJ lifted her head to try to look up toward Jade. Jade leaned down capturing her lips just briefly. Just as quick as it started it ended as Jade released the chain. "I need to go to The Den for a few hours. Continue your search…maybe for real…" A chilling smile on her other wise almost sweet face. "Pray Lilith will bless us with good fortune." MJ just nods keeping her head bowed slightly.

"Should I expect you back for dinner on time?"  
"You should…just some business with Master Devin…I may stay a few hours to tend to any curious uncollared souls."  
"Need to allow Mistress Rose out for a bit My Lady?"  
"Something like that." She turned heading for the door grabbing her purse as she headed out. Once the door closed MJ turned her music back on that was a CD mix of her favorite theme songs of different wrestlers & time periods.

MJ knew Lady Jade didn't mind her 'letting her hair down' when she was not home & by herself. Even around her Lady Jade was quite easy compared to other Dom/mes she has heard of & a few the displeasure of knowing. She did have to watch her step a few times, Lady Jade held a darker side of Mistress Rose. Mistress Rose was almost deceptive because looking at her she seemed such a kind hearted person. Few would picture Jade Rose to be a Domme of any kind, but she held a perfect hidden blend that made her good at what she did.

An hour or so later after she was done all she felt she could right now she took her laptop into her private space, it was a small bedroom, but she didn't need much as most of her time was spent with Jade, it was just for if she was punished for some reason or wished time alone. Jade did not bother her when she was in there unless it was important. Of course what they each called important may not always match…but what Jade felt was important came first.

It had a twin bed and even if it was a space sometimes used for punishment she was allowed to decorate as she wished. She sat on the floor opening the laptop to write one of her stories before she went back to her research of land for sale. As she wrote she looked over posters she had of Wade Barrett, John Cena & Randy Orton. She was working on a particularly cruel tale that centered around all three men. While in most cases MJ barely showed a dominate bone in her body, when it came to her writings she could have one quite large nasty streak. In her quite times alone while she would never dream of turning that streak on her Domme, she could not help but dream what it would be like to have such strong men at her mercy of what she writes about them doing to each other at times. Once done writing for now she then goes back to her research wondering what good fortune Jade thought Lilith would bless her with.

(Should I try to touch a little on each girl prior to them meeting face to face?)


	3. Chapter 3

**(Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the idea of this story I own no wrestlers or have any ties to WWE/TNA ect. Story is rated M for sexual content & may include dark subject matter read at your own risk. Story may contain slash and hints of femslash. If this bothers you please hit the back button & look for another story.)**

Time To Meet The Girls Part 1

Krys came home from another frustrated day of job searches. She tossed her bags to the side as she headed up to her room. She was growing sick & tired of living under families rules, she wanted to strive out into the world. She went to her mirror sliding her blue bandanna down off her head so it hung around her neck. Grabbing her comb she worked on making her hair neater then it had looked riding on buses all day. A faint sigh seeing her dark reflection look back at her. Behind her a wild collage of wrestling pictures.

She had been a big fan of it from a young age & it never stopped, she was even part of different fan groups over the years. Some people she stayed closer to, others not so much. Her phone rang before she could think of doing anything else. Reaching over she answered it. She looked at it answering. "Kitten here…Yeah I can make it tonight." She looking in the mirror again with a faint sigh. "Can you come get me though?…honestly I been on my feet all day bouncing from one crowded bus to another. If you want me to get dressed up to go there I am going to need a ride…yes an hour should be good…yes I know & I will…see you soon."

She hung up the phone pulling the bandanna up & off her head of course ruining all the work she just did. She left her hair a mess as she walked to her stereo turning in on, the CD player kicked in playing one of her Fozzy Cds that was in the changer. She then went into the part of her closet she kept her club wear. She pulled out black leather pants with metal rings going up the sides that hugged her body almost like a second skin. She then pulled out a deep burgundy corset with black lace over it. She strips from her clothing that day & decides to take a quick shower before dressing. Drying off she combed her hair back slick to twist the ends into a bun slipping a silver cage around it securing it with two jeweled stick pins. She pulled out knee-high leather boots slipping them on, she shut the music before heading back down the steps. She quickly headed out front to wait for her ride before her mom could see her & question her outfit.

A woman pulled into the drive in convertible with bright red hair & her lips just as bright. Krys made her way to the car slipping into the passenger seat.  
"You look good enough to eat Kitten." The woman told her.  
Krys laughed. "Isn't that the point?"  
"Just as long as you don't let them get carried away."  
"You know I am picky who I let near me…in both cases."  
"What is Jason is there you may actually try that scene again?" The woman sounded faintly worried.  
"Would you feel better if I said no rope used on that part?"  
"Much…last I want is to see it get knotted…I have already seen it once."

Krys groaned. "Yes I know, but…there…there is just something about that feeling…restrained yet so free…"  
"Fine…I just don't want to have to call the paramedics."  
"You invited me…relax."  
"Yes I know." The girls drove the rest of the time in silence till their reached the parking lot near their destination. Getting out they headed down the block reaching a darkened building. The other woman knocked on the door a few times.

It opened just a crack a large man in a mesh red shirt & worn blue jeans looked out at them. He nodded before opening the door. It was a large open floor space filled with different people, it was a cross between a dance club & SM/BD, no drugs or drinking allowed on the grounds. The scenes that played out for everyone ranged from light play to heavier things taking place on different equipment located around the floor.

As Krys looked around the floor wondering which type of scene she wished to see that night her eyes stopped seeing who she hoped. There he stood just a tad over six foot with sandy blond hair that cascaded just past his shoulders. His eyes a rich blue like sapphires, he was dressed in a silver button up untucked from his black jeans. Catching sight of her as well he moved away from what he was watching.

"I wondered if you would be out tonight." He told her with a dazzling smile. She returned the smile. "I am guessing no hard feelings?" he reached out with a hand brushing her cheek down to her neck as if testing the waters.  
She shakes her head. "No hard feelings…" She tried to swallow her mouth feeling dry looking at him. "Just a miscalculation…right?"  
"Right Kitten…so you care to try again?"  
"Sure…just one change?"  
"What is that?"  
"The neck…no rope this time…"  
"Still my hands though."  
"Oh yes…yes of course." Krys shuttered with excitement the thought of this mans hands holding her in such a manner. She knew there would never be anything more beside play between them & knew he wasn't who she wished for…but he played the part close enough.

"Shall we." Jason extended his hand which she took being lead over to an unoccupied spot. He looked to one of the overseers for the club calling him over he requested a length of tying cord. As the overseer walked away Jason stood behind Krys lightly rubbing her arms. "Relax Kitten…remember you need to remain loose…you can do that for me can't you?" His hands glided up to her neck moving his hands slowly over the flesh there.

"Yes…Yes…" She was already feeling jolts of energy wanting to ripply thorough her even at the slightly touch to her neck, if asked it could never be explained.  
"Good…I won't do anything you don't want…" The overseer returned with a long length of silk cord. "Prayer or behind you…"  
"Pr-Prayer."  
"Kneel then like the sinful heathen you are." She lowered to her knees allowing her to look up at him. She folded her hands as in in prayer & he begins to quickly yet skillfully bind her hands & then wrapping the cording around her body latching her hands tight to her body so they could not be moved. He looked down at her once done. "Go ahead see how good it is…try to wiggle free." She tried, if anything it drew the cord even tighter around her upper body constricting her already tight corset. Jason bent down grabbing a section of cord yanking her to her feet. A warm yet sinister smirk crossed his lips. "Now the real fun." He braced one hand on the back of her neck & head as he leaned down over her fully capturing her lips. As she faintly fell against his one hand he released the cords he held bringing the other hand up to encircle the front of her neck. She shuttered, but gave a faint gasp like moan as the intoxicating touch.

She could feel herself growing warm & flush as he slowly increased the pressure of hold on the front of her neck. Soon the world faded from her mind as she began to float. She could feel his touch, his lips but nothing else was in her word as breath was slowly denied to her body. She was unsure how long it was when her vision cleared & she was no longer standing in Jason's grasp of her throat but instead was laying on the ground braced against him. He was brushing her face.

"You OK Kitten?"  
"I…wow…" Was the only words she could find as she blinks her rich brown eyes slowly a few more times.  
"That was what you wished?"  
"One…the other can wait.."  
"The vampire bite?" He saw Krys blush ever so slightly under her mocha colored flesh. "Yes Kitten I think flying once is enough for the night." He stood up helping Krys up as well…that is when she realized she was under her altered space long enough that she was no longer bound. "Well if you are sure you are well, I should be going." Jason bent down kissing her hand before he left.

Krys met up with her ride & they both left as well before it grew too late. Krys was dropped at home & headed inside. Luckily rest of the house seemed to be asleep already. She stripped for bed, at times she could still play in her head that feeling of flying…oh how she wished someday it wouldn't be someone who sort of looked like him…but the man himself. She freed her hair from the bun & slipped into a really soft, well-worn Jerichoholic shirt & black panties. She then turned her bedside lamps on before cutting the main light off. She grabbed her well read copy of 'A Lion's Tail' before climbing into bed to read herself to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**(Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the idea of this story I own no wrestlers or have any ties to WWE/TNA ect. Story is rated M for sexual content & may include dark subject matter read at your own risk. Story may contain slash and hints of femslash. If this bothers you please hit the back button & look for another story.)**

Time To Meet The Girls Part 2

Rose was just finishing up with her last client for the day. Getting into her car she couldn't wait to pull the clip out of her wavy blonde hair shaking it free to fall over her shoulders. Starting the car she turned the radio & cranked up 'Bad Bad Man' as it blared through the speakers. At one of the red light she slipped off her work shirt relaxing in the tee-shirt she had on underneath. She loved her work, not much she would give up for it…well besides her dreams of the man who currently swooned her over the radio.

Out from under her left sleeve was the head of a brightly colored fish peeking out and words she once lived by scrolled under it 'Love Never Fails'. She thought that once…most cases she still did. Love of friends, yep, family you bet, a partner, that one she was not sure of. A long time boyfriend with her so long they could have been common law in some states. He then just didn't return to their home one day. She spent time, energy, even money she really couldn't afford to spend looking for him with no luck. About three months ago She received two e-mails from names she didn't know. The first she opened was a small letter stating that they found her address among Dan's belongings & they felt it best she stop wasting her time looking, he didn't want someone 'like her' to find him. Attached was a few photos of her boyfriend in the clutches of a girl…that was the only word to describe her. She looked younger, slimmer, some may say prettier then she was. Another photo showed them kissing outdoors somewhere like a party maybe. She remembered seeing it & wondering if the girl was even legal.

She gave ten years of her life to him only to have her tossed aside. The only thing she was glad for was they never had their bank account together or for all she knew he would have left her broke too. The second letter just titled 'If you could would you?' Opening it she read it over thinking it a joke at first. Yeah she knew of the thread on the board, most of it was in good fun. She then thought how she was sure most guys were the same…they all deserved to be treated like the toys they make them out to be. She hit reply 'If you are that good count me in. I wouldn't mind grabbing a hold of either of the Centon boys'.

Rose shook her head from her thoughts as she reached her home heading inside glad she arrived safely not even realizing she was lost in thoughts of the past. She popped food in the microwave before she decided which of John's films she wanted to see that night.

* * *

Angel was drawn from her writing her newest chapter by an almost insistent ringing of her door buzzer. She tried not to scowl, being a nurse it was hard sometime to be able to indulge in her hobby the same time inspiration wished to hit her. She hit the intercom. "YES!" She snapped.

"Girl what bug crawled your bum…you coming today or not?!" Replied back another females voice. She glanced at the time sighing. Her heavy schedule made it hard to enjoy her other hobby as well…that of a thrill seeker. Funny sometimes she took care of those that the thrill caught them…but yet she couldn't help it. She had to keep chasing it.

"Yeah clock got away from me…give me 5 minutes ok?"  
"Yeah hurry, the instructor will kill us if we are late." Angel cut off the intercom & moved to the bedroom to get changed. The adventure that day, skydiving, she couldn't wait till her training book had enough jumps listed that they would allow her to do a solo jump. Yeah tandems where fun, they were ok, but she was sure a bigger rush came when it was just her & the air, the control in her hands alone. She pulled her black hair back in a pony tail knowing it would be easier to wrestle into the helmet. Grabbing her purse & her jump log she rushed out her door locking up. She hopped into her friend convertible to enjoy the Florida sun.

"The way you jump girl I swear you a big pixie…well big for them anyways."  
"HEY!" Angel yelled playfully hitting her friend's arm when she made the comment about her short statute being a toned compact five four.  
"What? Come on if you any smaller you would need a kids suit."  
"Knock it off."  
Her friend laughed. "You know I am messing with you Ang…so we still going to check out the FCW Guys tonight?"  
"You need to ask?"  
"Well for all I know you want to get back to you lovely fantasy world."  
"Why write when I can see the real thing in person…hey sometime a guy from the main roster will show up. Even if not…some of those FCW guys are still steaming."  
"OK girl…ok…don't get your panties moist now."  
"EWE."  
Her friend just laughed as they headed for their first stop of many that day.

While at the arena watching the show Angel did daydream slightly over that mystery e-mail. If she could get a hold of a wrestler & do her hearts desire to them good or bad would she? Talk about a thrill….

* * *

Terri was sitting at her computer doing what she called 'research'. She had a good collection of adult videos back on hard drive. She had three passions in life, writing, wrestling & bondage, maybe not in that order. She knew her headline was coming soon she had set herself for her next book but she knew to keep the readers hooked she had to find something extra riveting boarding on diabolical to happen to the main character.

Quickly skipping video clips nothing was ringing in her mind. Shutting the files for the videos & the book for now she let her chestnut hair out of its clip shaking it free as she loaded up one fan site she loved to visit & sometimes even post herself. It was a site that had some photos & videos, but it was mainly for people to write their own stories of wrestlers. She read for a little bit when she heard 'Out of the Fire' from her cell phone. She didn't know why in some twisted way that song brought a smile to her lips.

"Your funeral...oh hey…I'm hoping maybe another month…hey these can take time…well excuse me for not wanting to squeeze out any old junk that is nothing just filth, I like things with some sort of substance…remember more & more women are starting to read these, they are no longer just jack off material full of bad spelling & spacing…I'll let you know…bye."

She hung up the phone frustrated she needed a break…writing erotic tales could drain someone after a while. Granted she was no E L James…but she still liked to hope she was viewed better than the smut pushers she sadly had to share shelf space with in adult stores, maybe someday she could write something that could find place in an actual bookstore. She opened a different tab, wanting to get away from her book, bondage, smut, even to a point wrestling. She opened a page she found a while back that was ran by an associate of Glenn Jacob, a man better known to most as Kane. Many people who only saw him as the monster that once again hid behind a mask, Terri felt they missed on so much more about that man.

To her Kane was a perfect specimen of a tortured soul of a man. Then there was Glenn a big hulk of a man who had a heart just as big. Where people only saw a brute most of the time by what was on the screen, she could see the softer side inside. Few could even begin to grasp the intelligence she had a feeling that man possessed, oh how she would love to spend hours just in his presence sharing ideas on so many views…of course she wouldn't be against sharing her small hobby of wonderful rope skills on such a large canvas.

She shivered with excitement as her thoughts wandered from the political page before her eyes to her thoughts of how delectable Glenn would look tied up just about helpless with nothing to save him but his words…well unless she gagged him as well. She shifted in her seat some remembering the message…also her reply of oh how she would love to see Kane bound & helpless, how she would love to feel his tight muscles & every inch of his body at her mercy. She gave a sigh shaking her head clear of those thoughts. It was just a random letter anyways.


	5. Chapter 5

**(Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the idea of this story I own no wrestlers or have any ties to WWE/TNA ect. Story is rated M for sexual content & may include dark subject matter read at your own risk. Story may contain slash and hints of femslash. If this bothers you please hit the back button & look for another story.)**

That Saturday evening Jade was seated in her living room. MJ curled by her side as she watched the news feed from New York, cable can be a wonderful thing at times. Getting to the local numbers she looked down at the ticket in her hand. Her eyes slowly scanned each number as it was read. As each number passed her lips slowly drew into a growing smirk of delight.  
"MJ…" She light rubbed her arm knowing the woman most lightly dozed off at this late hour.  
The older woman jumped hearing Jade's voice. "So sorry My Lady…"  
"You should not by know it is alright."  
"Of course cause I was still here if you needed me…did you need me?"

"Not tonight Love…but a few things in the morning."  
"What are they?" She moved to sit up looking over at Jade.  
Jade hands her the ticket. She then began to instruct in in a calm but firm tone. "When you wake, call the number on the back of that…confirm the numbers. Once confirmed find out how long till I/you know if there was any other winners…then if the ticket must be cashed in person in New York. Explain I/you am from out of town."  
MJ Looked down at the paper it slowly dawning what she held within her hands. "Before or after your morning meal?"

"Before…I wish to sleep in until the sand drains from my eyes, I only wish to be woken if they say I may come as soon as possible or of course Master Devin requests me."  
"Of course My Lady…bed now? So I may rise early?"  
"Yes go…I'll join shortly." They both got up for the couch Jade making sure the house was secure before heading for bed.

* * *

The next morning much to her displeasure Jade was woken from her sleep. "It best be good news." She grumbled not even opening her eyes yet.  
"It is…It is…Well partly…"  
"No riddles." She snapped opening her eyes, her dark brown hair in a wild mane around her head on the pillow still.  
"Sorry My Lady…just excited…they said you may mail the claim or come to the lottery commission in New York."  
Her eyes narrowed slightly. Her tone low that slightly squelched the other woman's excited behavior. "How long would that take?"

"Um…" MJ lowered her eyes, her breath shaky wondering if she accidentally woke The Mistress instead of The Lady. "Th-the paperwork sta-states two weeks, My Lady."  
A low groan from Jade. "Do you think two weeks is a reasonable amount of time, compared to the hours on the road, the wasted gas & tolls. Then I am sure it will still take time for the ticket to be validated."  
"No…no My Lady…I-I'll print & fill the form right away…bu-but you still must sign it."  
"Very well." Jade protested as she moved to sit up in the bed. "Go handle the form I will be in the office in a moment. While I sign get an envelope set to overnight it with a conformation."

"Right away." MJ Turned rushing from the room hoping the few moments apart may lighten Jade's mood. She always tried what she could not to draw the sting of Mistress Rose unless it was in moments of play & pained pleasure. Jade slipped from her night gown & hopped in the shower briefly cleaning herself. She then dressed in gray shorts & purple tank top. Making her way to the office room she sat at the desk flipping the ticket she signed the back as well as the base of the form.  
"Shall I go make you something to eat My Lady?" Jade nodded a faint wave of her hand, MJ headed off as Jade finished putting everything together for mail. She then growled low realizing MJ's excitement rubbed off on her. She got up her movement stiff with almost storming foot steeps as she entered the kitchen.

"You Fool!" Jade snapped her voice harsh.  
MJ Jumped from where she was almost dropping the eggs in her hand. "My Lady?" Her voice shook as she set the eggs down turning her head lowered, she shook faintly knowing for some reason Jade was displeased but unsure why. The displeasure read not only in her face, but her whole body as well. She stood still as Jade walked closer. Jade reached out but instead of slowly grabbing the necklace like before her fist circled it quickly & tightly jerking the older woman towards her. MJ's eyes widened as Jade's cold stare made her rich brown eyes look almost black.

Jade talked low & slow her point coming across in slow seething breaths. "You disturbed me for no reason…There is NO MAIL today." MJ gulped color faintly draining from her face. "Basement now." Jade released her hold on the necklace. "GO, I'll tend to this mess."  
"Yes…Mistress…" MJ almost shuttered the second word before she rushed to the lower level of the house.

* * *

The next morning Jade was up early she had much to tend to, she didn't wish stuff to wait. She didn't know why, but she was surprised when she could already smell bacon in the air. Wrapping her robe around her she headed downstairs. "MJ?" Her voice gentle as she called the woman from the kitchen door way.

"Sorry My Lady…I meant to have it ready before you got up."  
"It is alright dear…Finish then I want you to take a long warm soak…then rest."  
"But there is so much…"  
"You questioning my wishes?"  
"No…No Lady Jade of course not."  
"So do as I say. Finish breakfast, eat, soak, then rest…if I need you at some point I will get you…understood?"  
"Yes Lady Jade, thank you."

Jade sat waiting for MJ to bring her plate to her & begin eating. Before MJ could pull away Jade had reached up lightly brushing her cheek & neck. MJ nodded before leaving the room with her own food. Jade ate in silence before she went to get dressed to run the express letter to the post office herself. She was dressed in a purple baby doll top & biking shorts as the June weather was quite warm. Her long brown hair pulled back in a pony tail. She was a big woman, but she had learned some years before that it didn't matter what others thought of her. It mattered what she thought, while being trained she learned her size could be seen as softness or hard intimidation. To those she controlled her size could be viewed as strength, there were some males that would only coward before a large woman. Her sweet & soft face would not intimidate someone unless they took a look at her eyes when they became hardened.

Jade returned home she peeked in on MJ, she was on the mattress of her own room fast asleep. Shutting the door softly she headed for her office to place a phone call. She went into her locked drawer removing a file. She sat at her desk opening it to place a call.  
"Morning Mathew…I am not disturbing you am I?…actually there is not a problem at all…I might be able to help you out with your current work stall…"

A small smile pecked at her lips. "Does your company build whole buildings from scratch?…Well I don't have the land yet…well if you can suggest a good company I would be sure to place a call to them…I have in mind a large three story plus sub-floor structure…a place for my sort of work & living hun…unzoned…well you see hun pass to your surveyor group I am seeking isolated land which means neighbors would not be an issue…the more isolated the better I am sure you can understand, the privacy of clients & all…I have a lead on a place that should cover a loan for the cost of the land & building…I was expecting that & both companies will be paid well…I want to be walking in the door by New Years…I researched Mathew, I know if you are good enough it can be done…I'll make a deal with you…Find me the right land, get the place built, keep it all on schedule, don't get too out of hand on budget & consider your offerings paid till the job is done. If I don't get a satisfactory report you will need to pay up or you laundry get's aired…so with the right contractors you feel the schedule can be met?…wonderful how soon till I hear from your drafter?…good I will be awaiting his call…till then Mathew hun."

Hanging up Rose went down to the kitchen to get herself a drink before going to place her next phone call…this one a owner of a bank in Canada, another piggy to see if she can pull some well placed strings. By the time she was done for the day she felt the wheels nicely rolling along. She went to check on MJ. She was awake but not left her room, Jade called her from the room & told her to get dressed to go out they were going to celebrate.


	6. Chapter 6

**(Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the idea of this story I own no wrestlers or have any ties to WWE/TNA ect. Story is rated M for sexual content & may include dark subject matter read at your own risk. Story may contain slash and hints of femslash. If this bothers you please hit the back button & look for another story.)**

December 20, 2012

Jade & MJ were sitting in the back of a limo that was being driven by one of Lady Jade's newer employs, a large man faired skin, with hazel eyes & black hair buzzed close to the head. He just went by David, a man seated next to him could almost pass for David's brother, he was just referred to as Jack, the only real difference was his rich hair flowed like rich sheets of oil over his shoulders. They were 'house servants' of The Den. Master Devin considered them two of his most loyal & offered their services to Lady Jade until a she could secure her own force, or one year which ever came first.

After speaking with Master Devin they were exactly what she needed. Two strong bodies, but weak in mind when it came to their own wishes, they were exactly the added muscle she felt may be needed. Not only would they work in the house, but in this current duty of driving the girls to & from the place. It was almost a three-hour drive from New York City, she knew she had to take that into consideration for part of her research in how to acquire the guys. She hit a button that opened the divider to the front.

"We just hit the boundary of the property?"  
"Yes Lady Jade." Called back Jack. "We will be there shortly."  
"Good." Jade could not see out the windows in the back of the limo, which was exactly what she wanted. Not only did not want people seeing it, she did not wish those inside to see out. The car finally stopped & both men got out moving to open the back doors. MJ stepped out first & even thought it felt odd she allowed David to offer his hand to Jade so she could step out. Jade looked around at the thick forest that stretched out past the gate of the grounds. In the other direction the edge of a cliff as the ground were located in a mountainous area.

She then turned looking at the building seeing it was larger than even she pictured in her mind. She pulled her phone from her pocket checking something. She gave a satisfied nod as no bars showed for a signal. She headed for the front doors. Pulling the set of keys out she was delivered she opened the front walking in first followed by MJ & then the guys. The main floor was an open spacious floor plan that held a general living area, dinning, kitchen. The dinning area could easily fit 12 people, the living space could handle a small party, the kitchen professional quality. There was doors that lead to 1 ½ baths on the first floor alone. Also two large rooms that for now would be decorated for multi guest bedrooms. One would easily fit the other girls, the other would house the two guys feeling best the muscle be on the main floor.

Heading to the second floor there was an elevator that needed to be certified at one end of the building & stairs the other. For now they had to take the stairs. Just off the stairs on the second floor was the largest of the rooms this floor held. Currently the only thing in it was a large enclosed fireplace & large soaking tub. Also it's own bathroom toward the back. Leaving that room she looked down the massive row of rooms. Looked very much like a hall of a small hotel. In a way it almost was, she only checked the first couple rooms knowing at least for now they were all the same. Every two rooms shared one bathroom. She knew for now each room only really needed to house one bed. She figured a full will work in most rooms. That should also leave enough space for any equipment that may need to be brought in. Even thought most of the equipment would be housed & used in the basement. There was a total of 12 of the smaller 'bedrooms'.

Half way down the hall to one side was a security door that she had to unlock to ascend to the top floor. There was a large open space that she had not planned out the full use of yet. It had its own private bathroom, a room she was planning on making her own bedroom, then another large room that would be her office/control center. She looked around each space already seeing them furnished in her head. She could see how it would look for its 'christening', but also how it may be useful after the task played its course.

"Lady Jade?"  
"Yes MJ?"  
"So is it satisfactory?"  
"Yes I believe so…on the way back to the city, once your phone works begin placing the calls we spoke of before."  
"The installers & furnishings?"  
"Yes…find out if they can meet with me before Christmas, at the hotel is preferable. Before you say a word yes I know it is almost the weekend…let them know there is a bonus of they can meet before that time."  
"Yes My Lady."  
"OK, that all for now, let's go…you all done well."  
"Thank you Lady Jade." Both men replied, they were only on loan to her…she was not theirs so only MJ had right to call her My Lady. They left the building Jade re-locked everything before they took off. They headed for a hotel that was only about an hour from the property. Checking into multi-room suite MJ went right to work with the phone calls. Jade relaxed with the TV, David stayed standing while Jack took point kneeling on the floor near by Jade.

* * *

Shortly after the New Year each girl received another e-mail from the same mystery person as before.

_Greetings again,_  
_I know it has been nearly a year since I have been in contact. I am sure you realize these tasked take time as well as a skilled & careful mind. Step one is now complete & I wish to share it with you. If you are still interested in living your dreams of getting your hands on those hunks of meat we all wish, let me know & travel information will be sent of how to meet on February 14. Just know the men will not be there, this will be for us to meet & ground rules put into play.  
Until your responses,  
Lady Jade._

Krys felt nervous, but figured why not still. Angel still jumped at the chance, a month to plan she knew she could get the time needed off for a few days at least. Terri was curious feeling it was maybe good information for a new book, part of her wondered if this Lady Jade was either living a dream or was there something behind this plan, either way she was sure she could handle herself if danger showed its head. Rose hesitated a few moments debating the options, ground rules? What exactly was she getting into? Finally she sent back a favorable response.

It took a few days before Jade received all the replied, fight schedules were booked for each girl at the airport near their homes. All the flights were going into Laguardia Airport, When she mailed them the information they were informed that their cell phones would be needed to be turned over to the driver of a limo with the sign Crystal Thorn. They were to wait in the limo till the full party of four arrived. At that time the driver would bring them to where the festivities were to take place. It was a long drive so be prepared with a book or to talk to each other.

* * *

February 14, 2013

One by one over about a two to three hour period the girls landed grabbing their suitcases for the over night trip. Angel the first to arrive was curled on the seat that faced the back taking a nap by the time Terri arrived last. Krys was not happy that they had enforced the cell phone rule. Angel & Rose sat on one side, Angel tried to continue her nap while Rose looked a little worried at times when she noticed the windows were tinted to allow some light, but prevent them from clearly seeing out of them.

Terri & Krys sat on the back side of the limo. Krys nose stuck in the DX book, while Terri pulled out her laptop working on some notes for her book. "Um…excuse me?" Rose called out. She saw she didn't get anyone attention at first. "Excuse me?" She tried to call a little louder. "If we are getting into this…might be nice if we at least know names?"

"I am sure we will need to introduce ourselves again to this Lady Jade person…well unless one of those two goons up there was pretending to be a woman." Terri explained.  
"I just figured since we have such a long ride…" Rose tried not to feel or look hurt at Terri's annoyed bluntness.  
"And most are occupied…not listening to the letter you got…if you got the same one as me that is?" She hit a few more keys on her keyboard to save the file before finally lifting her head up to look across the back.

"I'm Terri…Writer by trade…here to see if maybe some inspiration can come from this adventure."  
"Oh…nice…I'm Rose…Home health aid…why am I doing this well…" She blushes which shows clear as day on her neat porcelain white features.  
"You like the rest of us…we want to live what we write." Krys spoke up lifting her head from the book. "You can call me Kitten." She looks back down turning the page she finished reading before speaking. "'For you ask…currently between jobs."

"I guess we can ask sleeping beauty later her name." Commented Terri.  
"Guess so." Rose told her, she then looked at Krys. "What you mean live what we write? We write slash…none of us are guys."  
Krys faintly chuckled lowering her book. "Well maybe you three do I don't know. I have written the bulk of my stuff based in the hetro world. Even if that is the case you can't tell me you never had thoughts or dreams of doing stuff to, or having stuff done to you by one of those studs, lastly if this Lady Jade is as good as she seems to think she is...who to say we won't have some hot visual slash by the time it is over?"

Rose's blush & shy look betrayed her easily. The roughly year that had passed since this all started had given her dislike of men time to cool down, didn't mean she trusted them, she just didn't think all were scum & should be punished. Krys just smirked leaning back in her seat, she thought Rose seemed almost too sweet & naïve to be wrapped in this.

"So…" she motioned to the DX book. "One of them the name you gave this Lady Jade?"  
"No…actually Jericho."  
"Mine…" She seemed almost shy to admit it. Was it for what she wished to do to him…or because to some it may seem expected. More so the fact they were all in one way or another slash girls & he was a common subject. "Well mine is Cena."  
"Yeah I figured he would pop up somewhere in this group…"  
"Oh…"  
"No it is ok…I wouldn't of minded grabbing a hold of him…once…I don't know, he just doesn't grab me like he used to…Jericho on the other hand…man how I would like for him to grab a hold of me & never let go." Krys lightly laughs at her own joke.

"No really though I have had eyes for that man since his early years…WCW, ECW…I even researched his matches over seas. Plus talk about multi talented…dancer, singer, wrestler…now hosting a TV Show…and hot damn don't get me started on him in a pair of leather pants…"  
Rose couldn't help but start laughing as she watched as Krys grew more energetic with each passing word from her lips about the man.  
Krys looked at her puzzled. "What?"  
"Oh nothing….just nice seeing you so enthusiastic…" She looked at Terri who by this point closed her laptop resting it against the seat on the floor.

"Mine was Kane."  
"Kane?!" Both Rose & Krys asked.  
"Yes Kane…what wrong with Kane?"  
"What want to see what kind of pain threshold he has?" Krys asked.  
"No…well…maybe…but that is far from all…if he will let me."  
"What you like the guy?"  
"What isn't there to like?"  
"What is there to?"  
"You honestly want the list?"  
"Yeah sure we have time."

"Fine, I would love to just sit with him & debate different subjects. So few seems to grasp the brilliance of the mind that man has. While he can be tough & mean, we have seen he can also be quite funny when given a chance. On top of that he just looks like a gentle man that just needs the right attention shown."  
"Gentle man…right…funny I may give you."  
"Hey if no one else can see it that is fine by me…just means I won't have to share." Terri smirks. "Now if you excuse me I am going to follow our partner's example over there." Terri moved to lean against the window closing her eyes.

"Wow…hey everyone has their own taste." Rose exclaimed.  
"Wonder who she picked." Krys said motioning towards Angel.  
"Guess we will find later…wonder who Lady Jade's guy is."  
"Someone who calls themselves 'Lady', and her actions so far means she wants control…hmm well either someone seen as weaker & smaller so it would be easy…then again if she pulled this off so far she may like a challenge…"  
"Plus if that…" Thumbs behind her to the driver. "Is any indication…"  
"You're right I have no clue." Krys tried not to laugh. "Oh well we will find out when we find out…might as well chill till we get there." Rose agreed & the rest was in silence.


	7. Chapter 7

**(Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the idea of this story I own no wrestlers or have any ties to WWE/TNA ect. Story is rated M for sexual content & may include dark subject matter read at your own risk. Story may contain slash and hints of femslash. If this bothers you please hit the back button & look for another story.)**

The girls jumped when there is a knock on the one door. A moment later it opens with the driver standing there. "We are here ladies." They each slowly blink their eyes just coming from resting, plus the sunlight as it flooded the formally dim space. "Your bags will be brought in to you." He told them.  
"Well I don't leave my laptop anywhere." Terri spoke up.  
"I'm just glad to stretch my legs." Angel finally spoke up for the first time. She stepped form the car & just gave a low whistle. She moved to let Rose get out behind her followed by Krys & Terri.

"God damn." Krys exclaimed as she first looked at the large building & then the view around them. It was easy to see the place was built for privacy.  
"This way ladies." The man informed them. The girls all looked & nodded heading inside. They saw the floors were a rich hardwood. Most of the furniture was leather. The main sitting area had a large flat screen TV on the wall above a gas fireplace. The dinning area had a table large enough to sit an army at…ok maybe twelve or so, it was a large three pedestal table. Just past that they could begin to make out the stainless steel hue of a kitchen appliances. As they turned their attention towards a farther portion of the main space they saw a woman approaching them with shoulder length brown hair & eyes. She was dressed in black lycra pants, & a low cut red baby doll top. She necklace was out with the carved jade pendent resting on it, last was something none of them expected, she currently had on a burgundy red leather half mask that covered the upper half of her face.

The woman bowed slightly to the three of them. "Welcome." Her voice slightly soft.  
"Thank you….I take it you're Ja…well Lady Jade?" Terri asked not believing the words as they came from her mouth.  
"Oh…no…no…" She shook her head. "I'm MJ…her…Assistant. You can follow me ladies & I will go introduce you to the Lady of this house." She led them to the far end where the elevator was. Once they were all on MJ touched her thumb against a small plate under the floor numbers before hitting the button for the third floor.  
"An elevator in a house?" Asked Rose.

"Oh this place is much more than a house I am sure you can tell by now." The doors opened to show a space finely decorated & furnished. There was a small intimate sitting area that like the first floor had a TV & fireplace. Farther back there was tables set up for some sort of use. They could see a lone figure standing by a bay of windows that covered the one wall that over looked the mountain side leading to the valley below. "Pardon me ladies I will be right back." MJ left them walking over to the other figure. They watched as she bowed deep & stayed as such as she talked to the other figure dressed in a purple Jacquard corset with black piping accents & black lycra pants that had a cheetah print that could only be spotted in the right lighting. Both women had impressive frames of larger ladies.

"I am beginning to think she maybe the real thing." Krys stated.  
"What?" Angel asked.  
"Of you missed our conversation about if Lady Jade was really a 'Lady', it is another term used for a dominatrix."  
"Oh…"Angel's eyes widened slightly watching as the two women began to make their way over. As they were coming over they could see the other woman was wearing a black leather formed mask. Green vines dotted with small roses were painted in a scrolling manner on the left side of the mask.

"Greetings all." The woman spoke. "Finally we all meet." Her tone soft but held an air of confidence to it. "I will explain the cause of the masks soon, as I am sure you may be curious." She looked to MJ. "Love go make sure the boys don't need your help downstairs you know how they are in the kitchen."  
"Right away My Lady." MJ Nodded a slight bow before heading back for the elevator. She looked back at her four guests, she could see them all trying to read her in different ways. One she thought she recognized, she was not 100% sure. "Let' see here…I guess introductions. I am Lady Jade…At times you may hear reference to a Mistress Rose, they are both titles for me." The more she talked she noticed the more the one member of the group seemed to study her more. "The one that just left is my faithful one MJ. The one man you met he is David, there is also Jack. They are sort of my all around go to guys, much as you saw with MJ they will follow just about any command given. If you wish to continue this adventure in time they will yours as well…besides MJ…she's mine." She told them firmly as she turned.

"Come take a load off for a few moments before I being the tour." She walked to the small sitting area that had a black suede couch to either side of the sitting area & a chaise lounge in the middle. Jade stood to take the lounge motioning to the couches, once they sat then she did as well relaxing, that is when they got sight of the matte finished black boots she was wearing. "I have a feeling I may already have a clue who each of you are…I am pretty good at reading people."  
"Oh this should be good." Terri spoke.  
"OK then." Jade started. "Well the fact you have a messenger bag attached to your hip like it is your lifeline I am guessing you are Terri…the author & connoisseur of all things regarding Big Red."  
"Hmm lucky guess…but you won't get all four of us."

Jade couldn't help but smirk. "Well I can sure try now can't I." She looked the other three over. "Well I am guessing you…" She motions towards Krys. "Are…well known as LoinsKitten."  
Krys slowly nodded. "Kitten is just fine."  
"I'm sure it is."  
"OK & what 'tell' did she give you?"  
"Well the fact that most of her female OCs are normally Mocha in color & she is the only dark-skinned one of the bunch." She then turned her focus to the other two. "OK you two may be harder to read as quickly."  
"HA knew it…" Jade raised a hand in a way to indicate silence.

"I didn't say I couldn't, I just said it may take longer." She stood up looking the girls over. Rose shifted a little under Jade's gaze, Angel just watched her actually finding it interesting. Jade then closed her eyes. "Even if a lie, can each of you tell me it is a pleasure to meet me? The blond first please?"  
"It is a pleasure to meet you Lady Jade."  
Jade nodded slowly. "I may have a clue, but just to check…the other one please.  
"A pleasure Ja…Lady Jade."  
Jade nodded as she opened her eyes. "If I had based on looks alone I believe I would have been mistaken. She motions to Rose. "You are Rose correct." She nodded. "So that leaves AngelEyes here."  
"Angel is more than sufficient."

"OK so what did making them talk prove."  
"Way one speaks…Rose while properly formal held a hint of the air that voices tend to have still of the northern states. Angel more laid back, a hint of a fading southern flair. The reason I almost made the mistake was the tattoo on Angel's wrist." Of course mentioning it the others look to see the chain of rose's that wrap around her right wrist. The center one colored white, the rest red. Jade had not noticed while she was focused on Rose & Angel, Krys was focused on Jade's on tattoo of a green colored rose in her left shoulder-blade.

"OK then…" Jade started as she moved back to her own seat. "Any questions before we begin the tour…last chance to back out…anyone wishes to go they may…I will have David drive you back to the airport with enough money to purchase a return flight home."  
"You really serious about those e-mail? You really wants all of us to believe you that you can somehow get a bunch of wrestlers…I am guessing here for us to do whatever we want with them. Somehow live our dreams."  
"Well the last part may take some extra persuasion, but other than that yes." Jade made it sound like it was no big deal, was she that good or that delusional? "So you all in ladies?"


	8. Chapter 8

**(Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the idea of this story I own no wrestlers or have any ties to WWE/TNA ect. Story is rated M for sexual content & may include dark subject matter read at your own risk. Story may contain slash and hints of femslash. If this bothers you please hit the back button & look for another story.)**

Jade looked at them all & they each nodded. "Say it…it sounds more real."  
"Yeah, I'm in for this ride." Said Angel  
"Count me in, sounds intriguing." commented Terri.  
"Heck we come this far haven't we?" Rose confirmed her stand.  
"Always by a sister right?" Krys commented, the other three were slightly puzzled, but Krys did see the smallest of chuckles pass Jade's otherwise untelling face. They both nodded. "Yeah I'm in."  
"Good…well I guess I might as well start with a tour up here."  
"Well if we are all in when we get our phones back?" Asked Angel.  
"While you are here you won't have them."  
"Mind if we know why you are isolating us if we are on the same side? No phones, we were kept from seeing how we got here. We still have not fully even seen you or…your faithful one. Doesn't trust need to go both ways." Terri spoke with plenty of conviction.

"Well most phones should not works up here…so on that account call them safeguarded till you leave. If by some chance they did work & a call was placed they could be tracked to see where a call came from at a later time. I am sure you can understand the need to keep this location as hidden as I can. Also once I acquire the added guests I don't wish temptation of wanting to take photos. I am sure you can see how that may become detrimental to yourself & the rest of the group later on. It is best to get the practice now. If need be there is currently one phone installed in the house if a call must be placed somewhere. Please pardon if I inquire about the call before it is made because it is located in a place that at least for now only myself & MJ Have access to. That may change in time…but remember for now you are all still primarily names & words on a screen."

"Well not quite all of us." Spoke Krys.  
"You really wish that cat out of the bag." Jade asked.  
"What you two talking about?" Asked Angel.  
"Kitten knows me from a…guess you can say prior life. Certain things happened to cause a drift. Her name actually came from one of my series of writings. Isn't that right?"  
"Partly."  
"OK…well…to get a breather." Jade reached to untie the mask slipping it from her face, she than runs a hand through her hair to loosen it some. "I will not enforce it but I would recommend it…before you leave tomorrow I wish you each to give input on a mask of your own. If not clearly seen, then harder to identify us if something happens."  
"Something happens?" Rose asked her nerves showing a little.  
"Even the best of plans can hit unexpected snags. Just covering all bases Rose. Of course we want it to all go smooth & everyone to be happy when this is all over."  
"And when are we doing all this?"  
"This part you ladies may not like…but I do wish it all perfect. I was hoping for Wrestlemania 30...figure it should be in The Square…the bustle of the city leave the opening I will need."

"Over a year?" The girls voiced in different ways.  
"You have waited this long what difference does it make if it means closing any gaps?"  
They reluctantly agreed. "OK So we told you in your e-mails who we would like to get, we told each other ours….well except Angel she was counting sheep." Terri told her. "So care to fill us in."  
"Well I can not be fully sure I will get every guy or even others as well, but that is not here or there now. As for who I love to get a hold of…Undertaker."  
Krys snickered. "Should of guessed that one."  
"Why she seems as cold & calculating as he is?" Terri tried to joke.  
"No, I swear she has wanted to get her hands on the Dead Man about as long as I have wanted Jericho…opps." She slightly blushes.

"So that is why Mania…no offence you sure he will even make it to 30?"  
"Always hope…" A smile to her lips. "But if I can't get a hold of him I would mind giving that Roman Reigns a few rounds either." The girls laugh briefly voicing their views on The Shield men. "OK Shall we?" Jade got up & the others followed. "The tables over here I will have a computer for each of you so while you are here you may still work on your stories. I am sure to a point if we stopped writing our readers may begin to wonder."  
"So you giving us internet access but not phones?" Terri asked.  
"Don't make me second guess those options…I could make it that all files are given to me to upload for you…"

"That's not needed." Terri tried to assure her. Jade then showed them the large bathroom & only mentioned her bedroom, but felt no need to show it. She then lead them to a door where she had to press her thumb to a small spot above the handle before turning the door.  
"You all will be trained on how to disable the locks in this place later, once you are programmed in."  
"Pro-programmed in?" Rose wondered.  
"Yes, keys can be taken, combinations cracked. I have eliminated all that."  
Opening the door & flipping a switch the room was a cross between an office & a control room with a wall of screens. Currently the screens were shut off. The control board looked like it was still being installed, with open spaces & some exposed wires. "It's safe I assure you come on over." Jade walked over towards the board reaching to boot up a computer attached. She sat down & began to explain pulling out a device that looked like some sort of tiny scanner. "One by one I want to take a scan of your thumb print. I am sure you have seen MJ & myself touching our thumbs to different devices. That is because your thumb becomes your key."

"Damn…this like some spy game shit." Commented Krys. She was thinking something else but knew she shouldn't share without Jade's permission seeing how secretive she was being. "I'll go first." Krys spoke stepping over. Jade cleaned the pad off & typed a few things before directing Krys how to take the imprint.  
"OK see the digital pad on the desk over there?" Jade motions to another part of the room. "Go grab it press the thumb you scanned to the screen once it lights up."

Krys walked over & did as directed. She faintly chuckled as she read. "Welcome Kitten to The Garden, how can we help you dreams grow today." She set it down. "Cute Jade…sorry Lady Jade…"  
"So this system of yours will keep record of where we are?" Terri asked.  
"It can if I want it too…but it is mainly just for entry use to different areas I will show you four as we go." Jade finished entering each girl in the system & then they left the control room. "I will try to make thing s a little easier, while using my title is proper I am sure very few of you have actually ever taken place in scene…then again looks at be deceiving." She received answers like only watching, just a boyfriend, maybe a little. She couldn't help but look at Krys when she said a few times. "Anyways, I will make sure my boys know it is ok for you girls not to use the title if you feel more at ease, even MJ doesn't all the time in private. Of course to our guests when they arrive I please ask you to try all you can to remember to address me by my title." They agreed as she lead them towards the elevator debating the next stop.

"Angel, please hit the button for the basement…but before you do see under the buttons the black square? Press your thumb to that first then hit the button." Angel did as instructed & the elevator began to move.  
"What if someone didn't do that?" Terri asked.  
"For now it just would not move. Later on it will be programmed to lock the person inside until someone can retrieve them."  
The doors opened to show a well equipped gym set up. "I am sure you all agree our boys will need to keep their well-shaped forms up." She then walked into the room motioning them to follow. There were some walls added to break the space up. One of the new sections housed a couple industrial washers & dryers. "These are ran just like the big ones at a laundry mat. If you not sure you can be instructed."

"Why would we need to be instructed?" Rose wondered.  
Jade turned looking at the group. "I am sure you seen this place is far from small…when this place receives the other guests there will be much needed to do to keep it running smooth, do you honestly think that myself, MJ & the boys will run it all ourselves while you four reap all the benefits of it? There will need to be help with laundry work & cooking…we could have the few we talked of…there maybe more."  
"Well that does make a lot of sense."  
"You saying your two boys can't handle such things?" Terri asked.  
"They handle any errands outside the house when needed like food shopping I am sure you realize it will take quite a bit of food to keep everyone fed. Inside the house they are our added protection. Once again safeguards ladies. Those boys could take down just about anyone we listed including Taker or Kane…well maybe not both at the same time…but still."

She led them from the laundry area. "Now for the fun stuff." Jade informed them with a chilling smile the Krys was still not used to seeing on her old friend. She led them to an area that took up a large part of the floor over all. Pieces of heavy bondage equipment was set up around the space, others that could be collapsed for storage were folded up against the walls. "Welcome to our playground ladies…feel free to look around, have any question on use feel free to ask…once I guess I know you know of videos & books…but rarely seen any of this in person. You will always have some sort of eye on you…either myself or one of my boys down here to oversee the scene…or on camera."

"All those screens upstairs." Angel pointed out.  
"Yes."  
"So we not going to have any private time with our boys?" Rose asked.  
"No…once again safety…remember they are not your boyfriends, they will not be happy to be here to begin with. While I am sure most can be really nice guys, when they realize they are being held against their wills you honestly think they will not try to fight against us?"  
"Yeah I guess I see your point." Rose tried not to sounds a little dejected.  
"OK ladies I want to show you one last place before we can just chill the night."

She took them back to the elevator taking them to the second floor. "This is where our guests will be housed."  
"What about us, we are staying here too aren't we?" Krys wondered.  
"That is on the first floor I will show you all when we get back down there." She led them to the first room. "You will see there is no lock access on the outside." She opens the door stepping in motioning to then to follow. It is size of a nice size hotel room. The only thing in the room is what looks like a very nice full-sized bed. There is a second door against a side wall, next to it a flat black panel embedded in the wall. "Krys can you do me a favor, just step in the hall a moment. I want to shut the door to show the rest the locking protocol…but well you know how bugs can be in new systems."  
"Sure." Krys stepped into the hall & Jade shut the door.

"OK it is pretty easy. Don't grasp the handle all the way like this." She wraps her whole hand around it, then lets go. "Grasp it with your fingers making sure the thumb is pressed on the top of the handle, like this." She sidesteps so the girls could all clearly see. "Then turn." She does & luckily it opens. "OK Krys you can come in so I can show you." Krys comes back in & Jade show her before moving on. "The door over there leads to the shared bathroom."  
"Shared?" Rose asked.  
"Yes one bathroom is shared between two rooms."  
"So wouldn't two guys then be able to get into the same room?"  
"Yes, but they still can't get out of either room."  
"Yes but two against one…what will stop them from rushing us when the door is opened?" Terri wondered.

"Just as the basement has cameras so does each room…we will be able to see if they are alone or not. There is also protocols I am looking into that will help keep them under control. I just have not acquired them all yet."  
Angle went over opening the bathroom door. "Damn this nice…!" The others came over to look, it was the size of a grand suite bathroom, large tub, free-standing shower, double sinks, toilet. The floor fine sealed granite as were the counters.  
The girls stepped back out, Jade motions to the panel. "A touch screen that will provide communication as well as music."  
"Why would communicating be needed if we are being watched?"  
"They won't know they are being monitored…at least to begin with."  
"Ah…"

"OK Time to show you girls your living space." Jade leads them out of the room & towards the steps leading back to the first floor. They all can smell different foods before they can even see the food stretched out like a small buffet on the dinning room table. "Oh yes I figure a small party while we enjoy the night…you will notice there is no booze…it stays that way. No booze, no drugs…must keep clear heads. You ladies will be staying in here." She led them off to the one side showing off the large bedroom that might have been about 20x20 it had four twin beds set up along with four chest of drawers. "There is also a bathroom much like the one you saw upstairs for you four to share."

"I am guessing you & your people are up top?" Terri stated.  
"Myself & MJ are. The boys are in the room on the other side of this floor."  
"OK…"  
"So shall we all go eat & relax…you are free to explore the building & some of the equipment downstairs, just be careful since not everything is installed yet." They agreed & headed back to the main room all grabbing some of the food laid out plus stuff to drink.

"So who would like to go to WreslteMania this year?" Jade asked partly out of the blue.


	9. Chapter 9

**(Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the idea of this story I own no wrestlers or have any ties to WWE/TNA ect. Story is rated M for sexual content & may include dark subject matter read at your own risk. Story may contain slash and hints of femslash. If this bothers you please hit the back button & look for another story.)**

The same night in another part of the country a bunch of the wrestlers were out after a house show relaxing at a local bar. Layla was sitting with Wade to one side of her & Kaitlyn the other. They were sitting & joking, Kaitlyn has gotten used to the couple's odd British humor over the months since they had gotten close. Layla had to try to keep her composure when her husband & friend both began massaging one of her thighs.  
"Um…do you two wish to go someplace else?"  
Wade leaned over kissing her cheek then whispered deeply in her ear. "Now wouldn't that ruin the fun, crumpet?"  
Layla couldn't help but issue a light cough as she bit her lower lip. Kaitlyn couldn't help the small laugh from her along with the smile. Layla turned her head slightly looking at her. "You…you getting big kick out of this are you now?"

Kaitlyn smiles brighter as she squeezed Layla's leg a little firmer. "This what you get for sitting in the middle." Layla reached for her drink taking a big gulp as her husband's hand slides even higher, her jeans don't seem to offer any help at all to stop her body from tingling. "Besides we know Wade there only wants you…I'm just window dressing to him…just as he is to me."

Layla shifts again of course her shifting only allows the hands to roam. "Come on you two…really….please…" her voice cracking a little to a soft whine.  
Wade takes his hand cupping it under her jaw turning her head towards him with the devilish smirk to his lips. "You so sexy when you beg love." He then kissed her quickly but deeply. "Come on…" he finally removed his hand from her leg & moved from the seat, tossing a few bills down. Kaitlyn looked slightly dejected when Layla pulled away to follow Wade. He then looked back at the table. "Well you coming or not." Kaitlyn got the faintest of smiles as she followed them.

In another part of the bar John was sitting with Randy, Sheamus, & Jericho. They just sitting around talking about different things when Randy's phone rang. He picked it up looking before answering. "Hey honey…how you doing?…I'm good, just tired…well I decided to get a few drinks with the guys to unwind…I swear just me & the guys. Say hi guys." Randy pulled the phone away as the group in a quite disorganized manner yelled hi in the crowded room. Randy laughed as he put the phone back to his ear. "So how is Ali doing?…glad to hear it…yeah I hope to get some time off before Mania…Honey you know it is the schedule gets even more hectic this time of year, they have me juggling on Raw & Smackdown…That is the start of WrestleMania week I just don't see it…ok babe give Ali a kiss good night for me…bye." Randy hung up the phone putting it in his pocket.

"Man you ever going to ask her to make it legal?" Jericho asked.  
"Why pressure the guy?" Asked John.  
"Aye this commin from thee guy that can't keep a girl more than a mounth now." Commented Shemaus  
"Hey I walked the married road I don't care to do it again. Nothing wrong with that…" John said looking at Chris. "Besides you aren't much one to talk…why try to push Randy down that same slope you're trying to climb back up from yourself?"

"I have no clue what you talking about John." Chris told him before taking a swig of his beer.  
"Right, your body langue says it all. Come on man you work a harder work load than me & that says something…are you ever at home at all? If you not in the ring, or promoting something for Vince you are off working on music or touring…if you not doing that to working promotion work for SyFy. You are going to burn yourself out."  
"Learn some your own advice before you worry of giving it to others."  
"Fair enough…did you even call her tonight?"  
"That not on your business John."  
"OK now fellas, enough puttin soured looks on each others faces now will ya…we out to enjoy ourselves." Sheamus tried to encourage a change of subject.

* * *

In a quite restaurant across town Alberto was enjoying a late meal with Ricardo. Being late the restaurant part of the building was primarily empty, most of the other patrons mingled more in the bar area. They were eating, chatting, laughing. Faint glances between the two that would be missed by most onlookers would only see the two as work partners, maybe friends with Alberto becoming a good guy to the fans. Alberto felt his phone ringing & pulled it out looking at it not recognizing it.

"Whoever it is, need you answer it tonight?" Ricardo asked seeing Alberto's brow crease in a puzzled look. He then hit end call setting it down.  
"You right, I am sure it was just a wrong number." Alberto tried to reassure Ricardo as they went back to their conversation. It was not long before the phone rang again. Alberto glanced down seeing the same odd number, looking closer it didn't even look like an actually number. He reached ending the call once more. "Please forgive the interruptions."  
"Who would be calling this late, why not just shut the thing off?"

"What if it is Hunter or someone else from the office…you know holding the championship I need to be available."  
"Si Si I know…" The phone rings for the third time. "Allow me…" He reaches over sliding Alberto's phone over answering it. "Hola, ¿puedo ayudarte?…puede saber quién es?…un momento." Ricardo lowers the phone looking at Alberto. "A woman…she said you would know who she was."  
Alberto tried not to look worried having heard stories, if true the odd number on his ID made sense now. He nodded faintly motioning for the phone answering it. "Evening, what can I help you with?…I believe I do dear Lady…there is not problems is there?…and what is that?…I did not know The Lady was a fan…if I can arrange such how many guest will be with you or would you be traveling alone?…wow that is a pretty big number I do not know if even I can acquire that number at this point…that does give me an option I can check into…I can have it checked into tomorrow, I take it contact you through your normal contact method?…very good dear Lady…thank you."

Alberto looked a little shaken as he hung up the phone setting it down. "That the woman you told me of?"  
"Aye…Aye the same…"  
"I thought she only called if there a problem…everything ok?"  
"Aye it fine…I just need to place a call in the morning…it seems she is a fan of our business & wishes to bring an entourage to Wrestlmania." He takes a deep breath before sipping some of his wine. "Please contact booking in the morning & see if any of the suites are still open…if not see bout club seats."  
Ricardo could not help but sigh as he had lost the loving caring Alberto for the business focused Del Rio. "How many seats are being requested?"  
"They need enough space for eight people."

"Very well…but may we please enjoy the last of our meal."  
Alberto offer a light smile. "Aye, of course…please forgive me."  
Ricardo smiled with a nod as they returned to their meal.


	10. Chapter 10

**(Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the idea of this story I own no wrestlers or have any ties to WWE/TNA ect. Story is rated M for sexual content & may include dark subject matter read at your own risk. Story may contain slash and hints of femslash. If this bothers you please hit the back button & look for another story.)**

The four girls to up the next morning & as soon as they opened the bedroom door they were greeted with the smell of bacon frying. Heading for the kitchen they saw MJ cooking & to a couple of them surprised to Jade was helping.  
"Morning ladies." Jade called out not even turning around. "I hope to have some information about the show before you leave for your flights…if not I will email you to let you know." She heard a jumble of replies she hope were all favorable. "I should have asked about diet restrictions…anything you girls can't have? Kitten no orange juice correct?"

"Um yeah…" Krys replied, she never did get a chance to have her talk with Jade last night she was too busy exploring the place.  
"What bout rest you girls…supplies are limited, but be nice if I have a clue what we should stock for next year." Most girls said they couldn't think of anything.  
"Mind if I ask a business matter?" Angel called out.  
"Come on, then shoot." Jade replied as she loaded up a large patter with the bacon the same time MJ piled the large amount of eggs into a serving bowl carrying it over to the dining area. The girls now saw the table was compacted down to maybe half it's size last night. They all sat down & took turns dishing onto the plates they had.

"What is expected from us beside maybe taking over some of the cooking & cleaning of this place? What about our jobs?"  
"Well besides you organizing time off…that is about it…of course if you wish to give something towards special requests that is of course welcomed. If you can not work out an extended absence we will try to work something. I don't wish any of you ladies to feel rushed in your enjoyment."  
"Hold on so you want us to believe you doing this all out of the goodness of your heart & seek nothing in return?" Terri asked after swallowing a bite of her eggs.

"I guess that more or less sums it. I had my own dream & I just wish to share…"  
"Right…have you thought of what you will do with the wrestlers when we are done with them?"  
"To a point yes…the details are still rough."  
"And how long do you think we will have them for?" Krys asked.  
"I was thinking a month…maybe two."  
"What?" Rose exclaimed "Don't you think that will raise alarm?"  
"You think I went through all of this just for a one night thing? It will take time to break some of these guys down to get them to perform like you will wish I am sure. If you want to sleep with them I doubt they are all the horn dogs we make them out do be…I also doubt they are as gay as we all portray them in our stories. Back to the sex issue I do highly recommend you use condoms in your actions. I will have some in stock, for your ladies use."

The rest of breakfast was pretty quite. "Well you ladies are welcome to continue to explore or watch TV…oh I never did tell you all that feature did I?"  
"What feature?" Angel asked first.  
"Once the cameras are active…most can be brought up on this screen for others to watch. Also let you check in on the boys before you go see them. Now of course if you want to be nice to each other if someone asked not to be watched during their time with someone respect that."

"But you don't show the same courtesy." Terri seemed quick to point out.  
"You girls it would be for a voyeuristic thrill…Mine or me people it is for their safety. Oh speaking of my watching…two things to learn…and make sure somehow they get burned in your memories. First a word, Bubble…the second is a hand movement. Extending the first to fingers & tapping them against something in a rapid movement like this." Jade demonstrates on her arm. "I know at some point you all have your own…submissive streaks & wouldn't mind letting the boys control things…I will let you know when I feel it may be obtainable. Those two things are codes that you no longer feel safe in that situation & you need either myself or one of the boys to get there ASAP."

"Bubble? Really why bubble?" asked Terri  
"What you thought I would say red like you hear so many times in stories…You want a word that would not easily be heard in a scene. So yes, no referring to John's ass as having a nice bubble butt. Other than that situation how often would it be used. Red is too common…also easily heard like causing nice red marks to someone back…things like that. The hand movement works if you are gagged & can't speak the word… even if you are bound the hand should be able to be moved enough. Remember even if you get to that point YOU are still in control of the scene. Let them know full restriction of your hands is not permitted. Also being gagged is another reason you use a two syllable word. The sound plus the movement helps. Of course I hope they be well enough behaved that such actions are never needed. We all know there is a fine mine between enjoyable restraint & pained assault. Well till later ladies." Jade headed for the elevator while MJ & the boys straightened up. The girls went into the room to take turns in the bathroom & get changed for the day. Some explored more, others started working on the mask designs Jade had suggested to them.

Krys made her way up to the top floor to find Jade seated on a recliner once again looking out over the view of the wilderness around this place. She was dressed more casual now in heather stretch pants & a purple short-sleeved shirt, currently her feet were bare. Looking around Krys didn't see MJ or the guys, she knew it was a small risk of maybe upsetting her or maybe even making her angry, even though that used to be a rare trait. Then again this seemed almost a different person in ways.

"Rosiekins?" Her voice questioning. The name just brought a brief shake of Jade's shoulders from a laugh.  
"Hey Chickie…never thought we would cross paths like this did you?" It was hard to place the emotion within that voice.  
"Yeah just a little."  
"You can bring one of the desk chairs over if you wish."  
"Thanks." Krys moved to the desks near by rolling one of the padded desk chars over sitting. "How long you been Lady Jade for?"  
"Starting or fully?"

"I guess either?"  
"Well more the Mistress Rose part was started as purely an online persona….back when I just got divorced."  
"Hold on you were doing this even when we were friends?"  
"On-line yes…it was an outlet for all the raw negative emotions he caused. I just started reading…watching…exploring…it was all online till about five years ago shortly after I had to move out…I lived in far from the best of places…I am not even fully sure how or why, one day I came across Master Devin…We just started talking. We became friends, one day he asked if I have ever heard of alternate lifestyles like MsBD…He asked it like to friends just shooting the breeze. I was honest told him I knew a little & asked why. He told me with a smile that he just had a feeling. That under my downtrodden appearance he thought there may have been more. He wanted to know if I wanted to break from of the shell I seemed to have become trapped in. I figured I had nothing to lose, next I knew I was a member of his house."

"What the different between SMBD & MSBD?"  
"The last part is the same…bondage & discipline…SM is Sadomasochism pleasure from pain either from causing it or receiving it. M/s small s is proper…is Master or Mistress then submissive or slave depending on the term you wish. In a Master, sub relation pain can come into play, but not always like in a Sadomaso relationship. It is more a dynamic of control."  
"AH ok…um oh so this…house you were part of, I have heard the term, but that is all."

"A house…it is like a family grouping of Masters & their submissives."  
"So you became his submissive."  
"Yes & no…the submissiveness was so my may learn how to be a better Mistress. Learning through practice, learn by being in their position. After a time I was a Domme in training, practice my training on some of Master Devin own subs, he over saw the sessions, offered tips on different techniques of bondage. Those that did seek pain I learned how to give them what they seeked with the least lasting trauma. Once ready I moved from an observer at his club to one of his ladies that served visiting clients from other cities. Once this is over I plan on turning this place into a new club…"

"This Master Devin…he will be ok with that?"  
"It is a different state…He is pleased with my stretching my wings. Jack & David are actually two of his subs that work at the Den that entertain visiting Doms. They are merely on loan to me for a time."  
"I see…um…you every think of training anyone yourself? You will need other Dommes besides yourself correct?"  
"I have not thought too much of that…grated if I hired outside the club I would need to check they credentials. I was planning on adverting the rooms & play space for rent as a retreat for Alt couples, a few in-house Dommes & subs would make sense."

For the first time Jade turned her head actually looking at Krys. "Why you ask?"  
"I wouldn't mind, actually sounds exciting to learn both sides. Yeah I have done some scene plays, but not sure any of it would be called professional."  
"So you are asking to become my first trainee?"  
"Yes…" Krys smiles then grew serious. "Lady Jade will you please take me under your tutelage & train me in the ways of being a good Mistress. If I do not fit your expectations for me…then I would be just as willing to fit the shoes of a good submissive."

Jade lowered her feet down to stand looking her over. "Well being one that can switch & does not mind switching roles can be a benefit…will just need to be careful if you begin to acquire returning clients. You will learn we fill a need for these men…we are the women they wish they could have. For what ever reason they crave to either be the lowest thing of the food chain or the kings of the mountains. If you can fill both roles you must be careful one side does not cross with the other. It would be poor form for a submissive client to see you wandering between spots in form of a submissive or via versa."

"I would do what I can in my power not to disappoint you."  
"Best not…friend or not it will be my job to keep you in line & at your best form."  
"Understood Lady Jade."  
"Now how you suggest this travel issue?"  
"Does this place already have internet use?"  
"It does even though secured."  
"I am actually in class studies that can be completed on-line. If you wish I would not need to head home right away."  
"Yes…could work…plus would make you better trained to deal with the conditioning of our guests next year."

"Thank you very much Lady Jade."  
"I will try to see how maybe a balanced training schedule will work with you. Of course something will need to be worked out to not cause problems with your school studies."  
"Of course. May I still speak freely?"  
"For now."  
"There was one room larger than the others on the second floor…do I even need to ask…"  
"I take it you already know it."  
"For if you really manage to catch him."  
"Yes."  
"Um…is MJ just your sub?"  
"No…" Jade moved to sit down. "We have been each others loves about 2 years now."  
"I didn't know."  
"It just clicked with us…now before we worry about canceling your flight home, you sure you can set aside the friendship? While you are being trained you follow my commands."  
"Just wondering does this actually involve sex?"  
"You wondering about with me or in general?"  
"I guess both."  
"Then to answer both, if you are not comfortable with women then you don't need to be trained to work with female subs. As for Domme's you will be trained by me so in that aspect yes. Is sex a needed aspect…no. We are not prostitutes. If sex comes into play it is an agreement between to adults that just happened to come about from the alternate experience. The same rule does apply to men as well."

"If sex is not a mandatory part of my training…then yes."  
"Good…I will go inform MJ to cancel your trip & draft a proper contract." Jade got up leaving, once Krys was alone in the large space she could not help but have butterflies begin to grow inside.


	11. Chapter 11

**(Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the idea of this story I own no wrestlers or have any ties to WWE/TNA ect. Story is rated M for sexual content & may include dark subject matter read at your own risk. Story may contain slash and hints of femslash. If this bothers you please hit the back button & look for another story.)**

The other three girls headed out with Jade telling them that hopefully by the time they reached home she would have word about Wrestlemania that year. Krys was still set up to sleep on the first floor. The next day began her training, it began to finding out what knowledge she already had. Trips were scheduled & things were running smooth. Monday Jade had Krys sitting with MJ on the first floor as MJ went over some of the task required of a submissive of course Krys was not expected to do everything to the extend she did because of her newer status & also learning traits of a Mistress as well.

Jade was up on the top floor tending to business the same time she had the web broadcast from WWE playing when there was talk of a big announcement regarding Wrestlemania 30. David was upstairs with Jade, while Jack was down with Krys & MJ. Jade turned her focus to the screen when she heard Vince's voice. He mentioned big plans for next year, talking about how Wrestlemania was a big celebration, a party to celebrate 30 years & what better place then the party city of New Orléans.  
"WHAT!? No…no…NO!" Her face turned to a scowl as she stood quickly from her seat. "No, how the hell could he do that?" She was not even paying attention to the rest of the conference as the information scrolled the bottom of the screen. "You fucking, pompous, money hungry ASSHOLE!" She stormed from the office passed David, he began to follow her till she turned & looked at him.

"Stop there!" Her tone harsh & full of venom.  
"Yes Lady Jade."  
"Going to the pit DON'T disturb me unless you want the sting of my thorns."  
He nodded. "Of course Mistress as you wish." She turned heading for the elevator. David wait till she was gone before he used the stairs to make his way down to the first floor. He made his way over to Jack whispering to him to not disturb Krys & MJ. Jack slowly nodded walking over.  
"MJ miss?"  
MJ turned looking at him "Yes Jack."  
"You may wish to hold off taking Kitten downstairs to give some direction on some of the equipment."  
"What happened? Where's Lady Jade?" MJ asked seeing David had joined them.  
"Something has angered her, she was in her office when she began ranting & stormed off. David was warned not to follow her to feel the sting of her thorns."

"Damn...the Mistress." MJ almost whispered.  
"What?" Krys asked.  
MJ gave a sigh looking at Krys. "Mention of thorns is almost a codeword of Lady Jade's that the kinder side you see most if the time is instead the painful Mistress side, more so the wild side of even the Mistress. We…well David had been issued a warning…if we go around her before she is ready…it is at our own risk."  
"Wild side?"  
"Yes, her anger over rules her training of control. React first, worry of the consequences later."

"Has she lost control like that with you?"  
"Once or twice when I was foolish enough to not listen to her warnings."  
"But you stay?"  
"Yes…they were my fault, I wanted to try to calm her, find out what made her angry. I wanted to know was it something I did or someone else. I finally realized it was best to leave her be & let her burn it out of her system. Once calm again then I could find out why."  
"I see." Krys got up from the table walking over to David. "You have any clue what set her off?"  
"No Kitten…I was in the main room while she was in the office tending to business matters."

Krys looked back at MJ. "I know I am not supposed to enter the office without her can you?"  
"Without her say so I shouldn't even though I have entry. There is business matters even I am not privy to. If any of those are out & I come across them."  
"No problem…I just want to know what is going on."  
"Maybe in an hour or so." MJ looked at David. "Did she say where she was going?"  
"The pit."  
"The play space. OK If she doesn't come up in an hour we can go down…if we remain in the gym & just call into the space we are not entering it…hope that will be ok."

Krys agreed but even if they wanted to neither girl could focus again at the task at hand. The hour passed David was sent back upstairs to see if Jade returned with no sign. Jack offered to go down with the girls since he was assigned to them. They took the elevator down so they would come out on the gym side. No sign of her in that section. The moment MJ went to open the door that separated the sections the distinct crack of a bull whip broke the silent air.

Before either could speak, the same crack was heard two more times, each one followed by a frustrated yell. When a few moments of silence floated in the air MJ took a chance looking into the space & calling out. "My Lady?"  
"What?" A voice ragged from exhaustion called back.  
"May we enter your presence."  
"Come." She sounded faintly calmer. MJ Walked in first followed by Krys & Jack. She was on the far side making her way to a collection of whips & paddles that decorated a section of wall. Jade was coiling up a six-foot heavy bull whip placing it back on its hook.

She turned looking at MJ. "Don't ask…it's past & can't be changed." She looks at Krys. "If you want to be remotely ready by the time our guest arrive the training wheels need to come off right now. Strict training, working protocols till stated otherwise. Won't be able to take time shifting back & forth. Sure you can handle it."  
"Yes Lady Jade…something changed our schedule?"  
"Yes a money hungry bastard. MJ go up & call the contractors, everything needs to be done in month."  
"Yes Lady Jade." MJ Turned & left Jade slowly walked out motioning Krys to follow. Krys followed & Jack was after her. None of them saw the padded board that curently had the leather on it gashed by too many whip strikes to count. Once back on the top floor MJ & Krys found out why the quick & harsh changes. Their one year window has become one of not even two months.

Jade got online contacting the other three letting them know to plan on making their extended stay starting right after WrestleMania that year.

* * *

April 7, 2013

The other three fly in the early afternoon & are driven by David to a hotel near the stadium. Once parked he escorts them up to a suite where the others are. Jade was slowly pacing the floor when they walked in. "Lady Jade you are going to tire yourself out if you don't calm down." Krys tried to tell her.  
Jade stopped a moment nodding. "I know I know…but till things are done…calm is not easily a word in my vocabulary. By tomorrow morning we will know if all my plans have worked or if it has turned into a big waste."

The girls walked over taking different seats. The watched Jade as she began to fidget a little as she paced again. They then looked as MJ & Krys. "She has been like this on & off, she should be fine."  
"Should be?" Rose asked. "If she is worried, shouldn't we all be?"  
Jade stopped looking at her. "If you three feel safer about it…you can stay here the night." She looked at MJ & Krys. "You two as well…I'll go back to the house with David, Jack has his own work to tend to. If for some reason something goes wrong it will fall on my shoulders. If tonight goes well…it should be safe for the rest of you."

"I can't speak for the others My Lady, but you know I will go back with you." Krys nodded in agreement.  
"We all agreed to be in this together." Terri stated which Rose & Angel agreed in their own way.  
"Thank you." Jade moved to sit down. She looked at Jack "You sure everything is set."  
"Yes Lady Jade I will not let you down."  
"Good…now remember this run will be longer then we had originally planned."  
"Yes Lady Jade, it has been compensated for."  
"Good."

They all talked for a while before the girls took turns freshening up to ride to the arena. They saw when the Limo opened they were around the side where one of the VIP entrances was located. The group made their way to the call desk where Jade retrieved their tickets. Making their way inside & turning the tickets in they were directed to one of the two smaller suites. It was a sealed room that protected them from the outside elements. Outside the suite was twelve seats if any of them wished to sit outside to watch the show. Just inside was more seats to view in comfort. There was a large flat screen TV that tied into the broadcast feed to see even more of the action.

The room had a lounge, private bathroom, counters to lay food out on. There was a phone to call for food with a book near it that listed all the different vendors. Jade slipped off her leather coat draping it over one of the chairs in the lounge. They still had about an hour before the pre-show even began.

Once the show wrapped they took their time filing out to the Limo. "You ladies relax I will be back in a little bit." They didn't know what was going on & wanted to ask, but something in their heads felt maybe it was best not to. All they knew was about an hour before the end Jack had left the suite. Jade took her time as she walked around the lot till she reached the employee's area. She wrapped her coat tight around her as the cold night breeze blew lightly around the area. As planned there was buses to shuttle the crew and wrestlers back to the hotel. Five in total & she knew which one to watch as people came out & were loading inside. All around her were screaming fans trying to get different wrestlers attention. She just stood there wish a silent gaze. Once they slowly began to pull out she turned making her way back to the waiting limo. She got in with David closing the door.

"Phase one in effect, let's go we will see in a few hours if our net caught a fruitful bounty."  
"The house Lady Jade?"  
"Yes back to the house for all."  
The limo started the long ride back into New York state. Jade tried to rest herself knowing it may…no it will be a long night. Until all was secured she would not be resting within the walls of the house.

* * *

On one of the buses Jack had done a little work replacing himself with the appointed driver. He knew the guy was lucky if he was found by the maintenance crew in the morning. He was driving the appointed route while his passengers carried on different conversations. He didn't know half these people, maybe even less than that. It was just his job to follow orders. About 15 minutes into the drive he pulled into a service station & pulled around to the more deserted side of the center.

"Pardon the interruption everyone." He called over the PA system. "Just a slight engine issue I am going to step out a moment, please just remain in your seats & I will try to get us back on the road as soon as I can." A choir of groans came from the passengers as they just wanted to get back to their hotel rooms for hot showers & a good night's rest. Jack before he stepped off the bus pulled a switch on delay timer to a canister tucked under the driver's seat. Once outside he shut the doors. With the engine cut the doors sealed. He walked around to the back of the bus & waited he knew it would only be maybe a minute or so before panic began to set in as fine smoke began to fill the compartment.

Almost like clockwork the bus shook a little with the strong windows getting pounded on. His time on the bus he had rigged the escape windows to malfunction if tried. It was only maybe another minute before the sounds had stopped. Jack moved to open the first storage bay under the bus. There was hidden a respirator mask & the safety trigger for the door. Slipping the mask on, opening the door he quickly caught one body as it practically fall into his arms. Stepping on he looked at the bodies as they were slumped in seats or on the floor. He placed the one he was carrying into an empty seat near the front. He pulled a phone from his pocket sending a message. #Phase 2, partly done. Too much pile up to acquire items.#

It was a few moments when he got a reply. #Understood just get here ASAP hope the crowd remains calm for you.# Jack got back into the driver's seat & took off. He drove as fast as he could, while hoping to not catch any police attention. He pulled the mask off but kept it near by in case he had to release a second dose. With his eyes on the road he kept his eyes tuned to the sounds inside the bus itself.


	12. Chapter 12

**(Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the idea of this story I own no wrestlers or have any ties to WWE/TNA ect. Story is rated M for sexual content & may include dark subject matter read at your own risk. Story may contain slash and hints of femslash. If this bothers you please hit the back button & look for another story.)**

The bus arrived about an hour after the others had. "I don't know how much time we will have to work. I will give you all instructions of what needs to be done. I need to supervise the guys, We might be able to move faster than the boys I don't know but just in case, work out a team of 2 & 3."  
David had already headed outside, Kry picked to work with Angel & MJ worked with Rose & Terri. The girls were slightly surprised when they saw David walk in with one of the smaller guys slung over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, Jack the same thing.

Jade walked over to look as they were getting on the elevator. "OK these go in 7 & 8." They nodded hitting the button. She then walked over to the girls. "Follow me." She had them take the steps to the second floor & towards the middle of the hall. One door was open on the left & one on the right. "Krys you & Angel keep an eye on the one in 7, here." Jade pulled a small thing of mace hidden in her bra. "In case he comes to early." They walked over & Angel couldn't help but want to swoon slightly as Justin Gabriel laid in a seemingly sleep like state. She saw that added to the bed in the room was a small rolling table like that in a hospital was next to the door. Laying on it was what looked like a belt like device.

Over in room 8, Jade was showing the girls what needed to be done to an unresponsive Seth. Luckily he was in a shirt & coat instead of the Shield gear. The coat was stripped off him, then taking the belt like device Jade showed how it had to be placed against their skin near the waist the ends folded & locked in place. "Once done, check any pocket for cell phone & wallet, collect them along with the coats, then leave the room making sure the door is closed tight. As David or Jack bring the next guy up do the same thing. While I am sure some of you would like to few free touches time is a factor, they have already been knocked out for a few hours we don't know how much longer they will stay like that."

Jade left before heading over to number 7 she saw the boys stepping back off. She was thrown off slightly seeing two female forms being carried. "Hmm…1 & 3." She then made her way into 7 to give direction while the others followed the guys none of them were expecting to see any divas. By the time it was all done all thirteen rooms were filled. Of course Jade personally wished to tend to room thirteen where Undertaker was placed. Kane & he were the last two brought in with great skill on the boy's part to prevent injury. Both boys helped her maneuver Taker to get the device strapped to him as well. Even at her complete mercy if she wished it the man just exudes something to him. While she would of love to just stand there watching him as he laid on the king size bed she knew now was not the time. Gathering the required items she left the room making sure it was closed. "OK everything upstairs." Each member had a few of the large coats as well as the wallets & phones.

"OK We need all wallets & phones, I'll be right back." After setting her arm full down she moved to the control room, she came back a few moment latter with a small box flipping it on she set it down. "This will go off is there is any cell frequencies in the general area. The faster the beep the closer it is…just in case somehow one was missed." She sits down. "I want each wallet gone through, every photos on a phone, text message…we need to try to find every little detail on these guys…well and girls. The more information you have the more you can get in their heads."

"What is the deal with all these people anyways? There is six of us…I thought there would be six guys." Terri said. "We have what, double that!"  
"I know." Stated Jade. "Maybe ones we not so interested in we will let go sooner…I don't know yet. The number & exactly who I had no control over. It does seem we got out main picks at least & the others are bonus…plus they may come in handy to break the others depending on what we find in your search." She looks at David & Jack. "OK we need the bus ditched as far from here as you can safely. Just in case there is a tracker on it."

"If I may Lady Jade?" spoke Jack  
"What?"  
"I know where it would be located I could just remove it…if we drop the bus somewhere & they find it the tracker might get downloaded & see it was here an extended amount of time."  
"OK, do that then find a place to hide it from view…who knows we may just need it to return those left at the end."  
"As you wish Lady Jade." Jack took off as the girls began they search of the guys phones & wallets. Some normal photos were found of either wives or girlfriends, some had neither.

Angel gave a whistle as she was looking through one of the phones.  
"Well we have one boy who swings for both teams." Her eyes lit up with mischievous thoughts. She turned the phone a message clearly on the screen.  
_#don't worry you know I love when your viper strikes my core.#_ There was then a photo attached that was clearly a male's lower body it was just unclear whose it was.

"Nice…well we have one half of the Centon equation, what of the other?" Jade asked.  
"Nothing from what I saw." Rose told them. "Not a single girl or guy in the bunch. So he don't have anyone serious to want to save they image."  
"When was Randy's message?"  
Angel looked for a date. "Last night…must have been waiting for him after the hall of fame." She starts scrolling. "Looks like he wiped his phone about a week ago, no birthday wishes on it."  
"We may have a match here." Krys stated, but her tone was unsure if it was one of joy or disappointment. She kept one phone in hand as she looked over the pile. "Where is it…there it is." She reaches over grabbing a second phone that was unchecked yet. She sets the one besides her & opens the screen of the second quickly accessing the files. "Yep." She opens the screen of both phones showing the same picture on both of Wade & Layla. "So they either dating or something."

"Well we only really looking for het hook-ups if it is with us. For now the Divas will still be in their own pods." Jade gets up moving to the controls for the large screen TV upstairs. She hits a few different buttons to bring up an overall view of all thirteen rooms. She hit another button & a frame appears around the first box & slight static is heard, it stays lit for about 30 seconds before moving to the next. Moving back to the group sitting down it was only a couple of minutes before they stopped to look around hearing what sounding like long dragged out sighs. While they were trying do find the exact source, Jade noticed the box changed focus & now the girls were hit with a sound almost reminded you of a snorting wild beast. Jade laughs as she stands up. "We have a few snorers in the bunch it seems. She mutes the screen & looks at the last two that would have scrolled. "Orton is the sigher & Wade is the wild beast."

"Wonder if he is wild at other things too." Commented Krys. "Then again the number of times he has broken his nose I am not surprised he snores."  
"True…well you ladies rest if you wish I need to stay up to see when they start waking. Just so you ladies know the first couple days I don't know how much you will be entering the rooms…well besides to help deliver food. See how they react."  
"So we took them to baby sit them?"  
"Just a day or two…I plan on having something delivered to each room that may…enlighten them some."  
The girls nodded before making their way to the first floor. Jade got herself comfortable on the chaise lounge watching the screen for any movements.

"Jade you wish for me to beginning working on the packets?"  
"Yes you know what I am looking for in each. Remember no title pages, just bits & pieces."  
"Yes My Lady…little from each if they use that guy correct?"  
"Yes…even mine though in some cases that would involve going into my het work…"  
"Like the ones you wish Taker to see."  
"Yes…If I fall asleep too long make sure to wake me."  
"Of course Jade." MJ moved to work on one of the computers in the main room so she could work, but also keep an eye on the TV screen.

The next Jade knew she was greeted with sunlight filtering into the room. "What the?!" she swung her legs around to sit up when she did she knocked MJ from where her head was resting on Jade's lap.  
"They had not stirred Lady Jade, please relax, We have watched the screen for you." Stated Jack, he & David were dressed in slightly loose leather pants & boots. Jade stood up looking at them. "You planning on the rest of the outfit boys?"  
"We wished you to place it on us."  
"No…MJ!?"  
"Yes My Lady."  
"Did you instruct the boys to let me sleep?"  
"Um yes….sorry if that was out of line."  
"I will let it pass for now…watch it though."  
"Yes Lady Jade."

"Take the boys back down to their room, get Kitten up. You finish getting Jack into his gear, Kitten is to help David."  
"Yes My Lady." MJ got up from the floor. "May I shower & change first?"  
"Yes." MJ rushed off to take a quick shower before dressing for the day. Even if the boys would be in uniform it was not required of her yet. As MJ took them down to the main floor Jade went back to watch the screen seeing a few of the guys already sitting up in bed looking around confused. She made her way into the control room each of the screens for room was broken into four views of each. More guys started to stir opening their eyes. A few were lifting their shirts to feel the item strapped & locked to them. Their confused stares at the stark surroundings. Even with sound off she could just picture them all voicing their own confusion in different ways.

She saw Punk standing to move around the room. She hit the button to talk directly to his room. "I wouldn't if I was you." Her tone for now almost soft. He froze with his hand mere inches from the handle of the one door. The back of each door leading to the hall way painted red. "Sit, & I will explain in time."  
"WHO ARE YOU? WHERE AM I! WHAT THE FUCK YOU WANT?!"  
"Watch your tongue, you will learn in time…just sit back down…I am sure the sleep you just woke from is the best you have had in ages."  
"WOW YOU GET THE BONUS PRIZE FOR KNOWING SOMETHING JUST ABOUT EVERYONE SEEMS TO KNOW, I SLEEP LIKE SHIT!"

"The yelling is not needed, if you must really express yourself with profanity by all means, but being the wiz on the stick you are even in a PG world I am slightly surprised. Fine I would suggest you go through the other door & freshen up in the bathroom…but there is no clean clothing for you yet. If you don't mine being nude, then by all means by my guest."  
"Well not showering after the match sounds peachy." He spoke in a sarcastic snide. He headed for the tan door pointing.  
"Yes that door…just don't open the other door in there."

Punk opens the door & looks around the large space, he had to admit nice digs for a prison. He looks at the large shower, but also sees the other door he was told not to open. Did he or didn't he? It wasn't red like the one in his room. Shaking his head he finds showing implements left between the two sinks. "Damn better than some hotels." He joked as he opened the glass door reaching inside to set the water. As he stripped down that was the first time he got a good look at the added piece of wardrobe. He looked it over seeing it would take work to even turn it with how tight it was locked around his body.

He popped his head back out into his room. "Hello? Hello mystery voice you there?"  
"Yes?…you might as well sit back down for now…"  
"But my…"  
"Just sit...I will not always be so nice." Punk moved sitting on the bed but pulled the sheet to wrap around himself. "Oh now modest." Jade released the button for Punks room alone hitting a switch opening the speaker in all the rooms, the girls downstairs heard a speaker click on. They were already working together to prepare trays for food that were placed in a warmer box until instructed.

"Good morning my lovely guests. I am sure you wonder where you are, how you got here, what it is I wish from you. The first two don't matter. The last is not money as I am sure was your first thought, that is until you saw the condition of your accommodations. No, with your breakfast you will be receiving some papers, on those papers are some examples of writing from other members of this place. The rules are simple…perform as they wish you to & you will get to enjoy the summer sun. Disobey an order from one of my girls & punishment will be dealt either by my hand or their own. You try to attack one of us you will regret it. You will see two doors in the room, the red one do not try to open it yourself. The other door will lead to a bathroom for you to use at your leisure. I am sure you all see the table in your room, when time is called for meals the table is to be placed on that spot & you are to remain seated on the bed. If the table is not in position you will not be fed, you attempt to stand when it is brought in you will be disciplined. For now that is all…get acquainted with your space." She cut the microphone switching it to just Taker's room. "I know all I said do not apply to you…but for now I would still appreciate you be seated away from the dining table when food is brought around."

"Why should I answer to you…do what you say?"  
"The more you listen…the easier it will be for all, not just you."  
"You want me to believe you took a bunch of us…will keep us for a set time then just let us go? And you expect us to be like nothing happened?"  
"What you do once you are set free if on your own, if we are found, then I didn't play the game well as I had hoped. You have your own private bath off to the one side there. Breakfast will be around soon." She switched the microphone off before heading to the first floor.

"Who is watching them?" Angel asked seeing her.  
"They are secured in their room it will be fine."  
"And you think some of the larger guys can't break the doors?"  
"They will get a strong warning the first time they try to open the red doors. I am sure you all wondered what is was we put on the guys last night. What is a good term for it…a mild shock device. It is activated three ways, first if they try to accessed an unauthorized space, second is a switch up in the command room, third is second code word. If they disobey a command, at your own digression or try to escape, the word is jolt."

"Electrocute them?"  
"Currently they are set low enough they are just a mild deterrent. Not even the level of a standard stun gun. If that level doesn't knock sense into them, then it can be adjusted higher."  
"We heard you mention the baths…are those things safe?"  
"Yes, as long as they don't try to deactivate them. Now if they short the circuitry I can't be sure of that." Jade filled them in as she helped them prepare the last of the trays. "Oh even though it shouldn't matter this soon. There is a small compartment on the tables in the rooms. In there is the protection we talked of along with small things of lube."

Jade walked to the TV on the first floor bringing up the same grid as she had upstairs, but there was one missing. Taker's room was not broadcasted down there. She watched as some were seated on the bed thinking, others were doing some sort of calisthenics, a few by that point had taken quick showers & were wrapped in towels when they realized the lack of fresh clothing. She walked to a panel on the wall much like the ones in the guy's rooms. She hit some sort of command code in. "Morning, breakfast will be served shortly, please return to your determined position." Her voice carried to each of the rooms. Moving back to the TV to see at least for now each guy had listened. She looked at the girls nodding. "OK of course room thirteen is mine, the rest of you may decide who takes which room."

"Well me may have preferences if we knew who was in which."  
"I'll fill you in on the ride up. Oh don't forget the masks now. MJ go retrieve ours."  
"Yes, My Lady." MJ moved for the steps so she could meet them back on the second floor. The rest of the group rolled the warmer box to the elevator taking it up as Jade filled them in.


	13. Chapter 13

**(Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the idea of this story I own no wrestlers or have any ties to WWE/TNA ect. Story is rated M for sexual content & may include dark subject matter read at your own risk. Story may contain slash and hints of femslash. If this bothers you please hit the back button & look for another story.)**

Krys opens door 1 where Layla is. The British born diva looks at her from the bed, it is like she wants to say something but is unsure where to begin. The room next door, number 3 is Kaitlyn. A faint fire burned in her eyes, but other than that she remained silent.  
Rose delivered the trays into John & Randy's room. John watched as the door opened. He was not sure what to make of the woman as she entered. She just walked in setting the tray down & left hardly even looking at John. He wondered was she the voice from before, one of the members mentioned or just a worker of some kind. Rose left before he could voice any thoughts. Randy had the cold viper glare to his eyes when the door opened, while on the bed as instructed it looked lie he was ready to strike, then he saw it was a woman with the tray of food.

"What do you want with us?" He asked.  
"In time Randy." Her voice soft as she left Randy had a feeling it was not the same woman he heard earlier.  
Angel delivered Wade & Justin their food, Wade as headstrong as Randy was, but she also tried to keep the talk down to a minimum. Justin, you wouldn't want to call his look scared. It was confused, unsure, the looks wanted to hurt Angel. She held such respect for him, even if not voiced before she wouldn't have minded getting closer to the Cape Town werewolf & was glad when she saw him among those caught. Seeing his face now, she was not so sure. She left the tray & the room shutting the door behind her.

Jade delivered the food to Dean & Punks room. She saw as Dean studied her with a careful eyes, but didn't speak a word. It showed her he was more than just a mouth piece & was wise separating him from his other faction members. Leaving she opened Punks door he watched her as she came in setting the tray down. "So you the brains of this thing?" He snapped from the bed.  
"Something like that…I know this is not your normal fair…I will see what I can do to have that fixed for you tomorrow."  
"What the hell you know of my normal meals?"  
"Remember you gave everyone a tour of your bus…I know you live mostly a liquid diet…or is that only when preparing for Mania…Don't matter…if you don't have an diet restrictions I won't bother then." She left the tray heading for the door shutting it behind her.

Most of the rooms were all the same variety of reactions, quite to outrage, but luckily for now no one moved from their spot on the bed. Jade had grabbed the last tray balancing it as she opened to the door to room thirteen. Taking a deep breath as she opened the door. Music floated through the air as she looked for where Taker was. She didn't see him near her destination so she entered. The word needed for her protection sat just on the tip of her tongue. She couldn't help but chuckle to herself when she heard what song it was. 'Ain't No Grave by Johnny Cash.' She set the covered tray on the table. She could feel his presence in the room, the same time her heart thumping in her chest, but she knew she had to remain strong. She would not allow her walls to fall on just word of legend. She placed the stack of paper next to the tray & the carrying platter behind it.

She stood up & turned, her mouth went dry when standing near the door she entered from was the man himself. His green gaze bore into her brown orbs. No words exchanged, did any need to be? He took a deep breath as he nodded & turned moving from the door. He moved around her in a way to give her a wide safe feeling berth. He moved towards the bed to sit watching the fireplace. She couldn't help but just watch as a man his size moves so quietly how the muscles moved along his back as he torso was bare & he was clad only in his blue jeans from the prior night.

She turned to leave, she cast one final look at him before she shut the door. Once the door was secure she could feel the air rushing back in her body as she almost forgot to breath in his presence. Looking down the hall the others had left. She made her way back to the first floor to eat with everyone else. "Everything ok?" Angel asked seeing Jade even with the mask looked a little flushed. Jade coughed to clear her throat nodding.  
"It's fine."  
"Is he as you imagined?" Joked Krys, Jade just shot her a look at read clear in her eyes. "Just wondering Lady Jade…"  
"Just say time will tell…but yes, strip the music, the make up, the theatrics…there is still something." They sat down and ate.

Each guy as they checked their tray they were greeted with scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, a glass of apple juice. On the tray was also a small stack of papers The top sheet explained the control panel on the wall near the bathroom door. It was a communication & entertainment center. It held wide variety of music that could be looked up at their leisure. The communication center would have messages left, but more so they could also leave information for them, awaiting for them was message requesting diet limits. Under the instruction sheet were selections of different fan fictions based on each guy.

Most of the people rolled the table to the bed to sit & eat. A few tried to read as they ate, but then seeing certain words they felt it was reading material best left for later. They took their time unsure how long this 'nicer treatment' would last. Most when done moved to take a closer look at this control panel thing. Though small for some of them they answered the questions asked of them. There was also a message that some clothing would be provided with their evening meals.

After the girls cleaned up from cooking & eating they each went different ways the only instruction from Jade was to give the guys one day, most have not showered yet, plus she wanted them time to read what they were given. If a girl really was that impatient she was to really ask first. Most of the girls agreed & would deal with watching different room. They were given more direction on how to bring up specific rooms, including the pit once it was put into use. They decided to take turns focusing on certain guys. Jade went upstairs with MJ. Jade went into the control room to check any messages that came in already. Most did not list any food restrictions.

Of course she was not surprised when room eleven came back with a list of all these rich expensive foods…then ended with 'Guess I'll just need to deal though right?' Eleven was Punk's room. She walked out of the office. "Bring eleven up." MJ did as instructed even if she was currently focused on Wade's room. She saw Punk with a towel wrapped around his waist guessing he finally got his shower. He was pacing the room as he was scanning the page in his hand.  
_"What the hell?"_ He exclaimed, you could almost see his eyes going back to read something over again. His eyes bugged as he rubbed the top of his head. _"OK I may push things at times…but this is just…no…no way…"_ He walked to the table putting the sheet down he grabs the next. Beginning to read he gave a faint cough. _"Stephanie?"_ He whispered

Jade smirked with a chuckle hearing him she knew he came across the excerpt from one of her stories. Smirks crossing his lips at times & once even had to laugh before setting the paper down. He picked up the third sheet, as he read this one he moved to the bed to sit, his face a complex look. He saw the same name so he had a feeling it was the same story, he was actually wondering what took place between the two pages. At one part his mouth gaped open from shock of what he was reading.  
_"Well at least I am not always thought of as a monster."_  
Reading more he had a smirk, but also shifted on the bed, laying back on it the sheet still in hand his beginning arousal could be seen trying to lift the towel. Faint sounds pasted his lips when he couldn't help but reach down to make himself more comfortable.

"Well at least one guy has good visualization skills." Jade joked. They took time focusing on other rooms. Most were reactions of shock, Which ever one Randy was reading seemed to have him intrigued. He was in his briefs his heated state clearly shown as quite a few pages already rested next to him on the bed. The two women over the few minutes they watched him lost track of how often he had reached down to adjust himself. Jade walked over to the communication panel & accessed the first floor. "Just thought that if you ladies are bored may want to start checking the video feeds…seems some of our boys actually like our works." She gave a chuckle as she walked back over to join MJ on the one couch. Of course while a few guys were reacting in good ways, others not so much, like dear John he was on the bed the blanket around him the few pages he managed to get through crumpled & tossed on the floor.

"Hmm guess he is not such a fan…." Jade joked.  
"Guess he is either straight or just doesn't like the fact that every one of his pages mentions him being the bottom. Maybe he is a top?"  
"No…look at him…just the thought of another guy near him like that…if only he had any clue the reaction his dear buddy is having next door." Jade laughed before she got up again. She went to check more messages if there was any.

Late afternoon they went back down to join the others & work on preparing the evening meal of double cheese burgers, french fries & a side salad. A large carafe of coffee was also made with a cup being delivered to each room. Jade went over to make the announcement again that the table are to be in the assigned spots, dinner would be served shortly. The girls had all fixed their masks on before beginning the deliveries when they dropped off dinner they picked up the breakfast ones. The deliveries were slower because as each girl brought in the food, one of the boys delivered the wrestlers travel bag. They were already searched & stripped of anything that could be a weapon. If they lacked suitable clothing there was some added pairs of shorts.

Jade dropped Punk's dinner off. He watched her from the bed. "So is there really more than you? Or this all smoke & mirror?"  
"Yes there are others…I just been picked to deal with your smug ass."  
"That so…so which of you wrote the page with the wounded girlfriend?"  
"Liked that one did you?"  
"Yeah…seems so many have me pegged as the bad guy."  
She turned looking at him. "And which would you say you are?"  
A cool smile crossed his lips, giving a faint lick of them. "Why don't you come over & I can show you which I am." Jade shook her head heading for the door. "Aw come on baby when I good, I'm good...bad is even better." As the door was closing. "Whip me, beat me baby…Make it feel good." He called out with a laugh.

A dark smile brushed her lips thinking he better enjoy his meal…in a few hours he may just get his wish. She then took Taker's tray down to him. She had David leave the bag by the door then leave. Seems as it was the same dance as before just the music changed. This time it is Cash's version of Hurt. The other change this time Taker was wearing a black satin robe tied around her waist. He stopped before sitting. "You the leader?" His voice rumbled.  
"I guess you can call me that?"

"The papers…all you?"  
"Why you think me & not one of the others here? Also why you think just one person?"  
"Because you are tending to me yourself. Also the feeling in them…" He looks back at her. "Years of pain hidden behind a personal mask. Also all of them in some strange away quite insightful…well once you strip the sex away." He gave a dark laugh. "If we are going to be here as long as you claim…Maybe I would like to read more of the pages between."  
"I'll see what I can do to arrange that for you." Taker nodded before sitting. She then left the room.

She made her way down to eat with the other girls. She worked to keep the effects of him from effecting her judgment of things. After dinner she help clean some. "Girls I will be christening the pit tonight…Boys come with me." She headed for the steps, David & Jack followed her.  
"I thought she said no messing with the guys today?" Terri stated.  
"She is the Lady of this house, she can do what she wants…but wonder who pissed her off?" Krys stated.  
"Punk." MJ told them.


	14. Chapter 14

**(Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the idea of this story I own no wrestlers or have any ties to WWE/TNA ect. Story is rated M for sexual content & may include dark subject matter read at your own risk. Story may contain slash and hints of femslash. If this bothers you please hit the back button & look for another story.)**

They all sat in the main room except for Jade when Raw was set to come on. None of them fully knew what was to be expected. Vincent was shown on the screen, worry etched on his face & set in his eyes. He was standing in a darkened arena.  
_"Evening to all members of the WWE Universe. I am standing here to put out a plea for help. What should be a night of reflection on a spectacular WrestleMania, instead as become a day or fear & worry. Following the show a charter bus with some of our talent never arrived at its next destination. On behalf of the WWE Family & the families of the missing stars…we welcome any information anyone may have on their whereabouts. Thank you."_ He paused for a moment as if to recompose himself looking downward before lifting his head back to camera. _"We deeply feel that those missing would still like for the show to go on tonight & it will. We will continue to put shows on & keep putting the call out until they return."_ The screen faded & on the screen scrolled the names of the missing people before the opening sequence for the show ran.

Of course the matches were filled in with bigger talent that was still there, along with some of the developmental guys that were in the area because of WrestleMania week ending. Some looked more than enough skilled, others still awkward on camera. Of course they all dreamed of working Raw some day, but not like this.

Jade had spent the time upstairs preparing herself. Her hair was clipped back to keep her view clear. Deep red lipstick graced her lips, she wore a skin-tight black & red PVC cat suit that pulled her large frame in tight. The core of the suit was red, legs done in black, the suit was sleeveless. There was black lacing that allowed her to control how much of her cleavage did or didn't show. She wore high heeled boots done in shiny leather that went to her knees & zipped up the back. The last touch was elbow length black PVC Gloves which Jack helped her tighten the laces of. She looked herself in the full mirror to make sure ever inch was in proper place.

She then looked at David & Jack. "Turn." They did so & she walked over to check the buckles of their own outfits. In addition to the leather pants they wore each man wore what could be called a harness. Three bands of spiked leather. The top around the neck, the second around the chest just under the pecs, the bottom secured a belt into the leather pants. The center strap also had an O ring, the straps were connected by a thick chain going down the center of their defined bodies. "Good." She made her was for the elevator the boys behind her to make her way to the second floor. Stepping off she made her way to room eleven. She looks at the boys, "He tries to run grab him." They nodded as she opened the door. As the door open the sound of panting & flesh striking flesh broke the air, a wicked smile on Jade's lips as Punk was stretched out on his back stroking himself at a quick pace, grunts passed his lips lost in his own world.

"Read something good." She cooed in a faintly dark tone.  
"OH SHIT!" Punk screamed getting caught, being startled caught him off guard & actually shocked his own climax.  
"Such a dirty boy."  
"Came to punish me?" He spoke in a cocky tone not even lifting his head to look down at her. If he had he may have watched his voice.  
"That is exactly what I plan on….Boys." She motioned to the bed.  
"Boys? What you mean…HEY WHAT THE HELL!" He yelled as David & Jack each grabbed an arm pulling Punk from the bed. He now got a full look as how the woman with the vine mask was dressed. She looked him over as he tried to pull free of the two larger men.

"Take him down to the cross, back open, I will be there shortly." Her tone cold as ice.  
"Yes Mistress." They dragged Punk from the room. She used the table to brace the door open as she wondered what page he was reading, but if the door had closed she would have been locked inside because of her gloves. She picked up the one sheet that was near the head of his bed seeing the chapter on it. She smirked as she put the table back & left the room. She took the steps to the first floor. She then made her way down to the pit. As she opened the door that separated the pit from the steps she already could hear the faint rattle of metal.

Stepping into the space she shut the door behind her before making her way to the space where the St. Andrews cross was anchored tight to the ground, a steel structure in the shape of a large X. Punk stood strapped to the structure by his wrists & ankles. The rattling sound was him pulling in vain against the thick leather restraints that held him. Each of the boys stood to one side of the cross just looking forward with their arms crossed as if they no longer saw or heard him. "OK, guy you can let me go now…sure this is all fun & game but enough is enough." Punk tried to reason with them. "Come on…."

Jade was entering the space from behind Punk. When he wasn't fighting & trying to talk he faintly heard the deathly quiet broken by the tapping sound of foot steps. His heart wanted to thump harder in his chest. "Boys, round front & kneel." Her voice sharp and cold, it did not hold the warmth it did when he was given dinner. Was this even the same women? He could not see her still.  
"Yes Mistress." They moved to stand in front of where Punk was & lowered to kneel almost in unison. They sat back on their heels, hands resting palms down on their thighs. Punk tried not to feel even more uncomfortable as that placed both men looking straight ahead right about the level of his currently limp cock.

He lightly bit his bottom lip as he heard the foot steps again. "You know why you are down in the pit don't you Punk?"  
"No."  
"Awe poor memory…let's see if I can help jar it for you." He could heard her voice as it moved in the space. His body jerked when he felt something slapped against his back.  
"What the fuck!" He received three more hits in rapid succession still across his back in a crisscross motion. In Jade's hand was a long buck skin flogger, Punk tried not to swear out loud at the three hits but still jerked & gritted his teeth.

"Awe can't handle a little discomfort…we are just starting." The cold voice held a hint of sarcasm that could rival his own. She then brought three lashes across each of his ass cheeks.  
"You fucking bitch!"  
"That may come later." She gave a laugh that actually made Punk shiver a little. "You still don't know why you down here?"  
"No."  
"OK I guess a stronger hint in needed." She started to walk away again. The only sounds in the room was her footsteps & his breath. He couldn't see what she was doing. She had put the flogger off to the side & pulled a nice plain flat leather paddle from the board on the wall. She slowly made her way back over.

"Does this jar any memories?" She raised the paddle & brought it down firmly once over each cheek.  
"Fucking bitch!" He yelled as the sting to his back side.  
"You use that term so much…you must really be asking…" She stepped slightly to the side so she could better swing the paddle flat against his backside like one would paddle a child. He grunted, baring of his teeth with each hit. "Come on Punk…you know…just say it…" A few more whacks of the paddle after each set of words. He managed to turn his head enough to see her now that she was more towards his one side. He chest heaving more from the pain.

"Fine…" She turned to walk away again. "David, come." The man with an almost shaved head stood up his boots made a thud like sound as he walked across cold floor. Next he heard was something being rolled from another part of the room. Punk looked at the other man, he had not moved a muscle oddly the longer he was left alone not only did the fear of the unknown grow so did the sting of his ass from the paddle as the blood continued to rush the damaged area. He saw rolled into his view a cart, sitting on it was some sort of machine, he could not make out for sure what it was, all he knew was he saw a tube of some kind, connected to the tube was a clear cylinder looked like something was inside it but he couldn't see what.

The man moved closer to Punk a large hand reached down touching his cock as it swung between his legs. "GET OFF ME!" The man ignored his yells & started to lightly tug on him. Punk's face set firm. "Stop…Let go…" Punk tried to think of whatever he could to ignore the stimulation. "Fucking fags, let me fucking go…When I get fr…" Punk let out a scream as a thunderous crack ripped the air & against his back as Jade now had one of her more dangerous whips, the nasty bullwhip.

"Be nice to my boys…" She snapped. "He is only trying to help with the last thing." she cooed in a mocking manner.  
"You damn boy can keep his mitts to himself I don't swing that way."  
"Shame…" She cracked the whip across another part of his back raising welts to the flesh. Punk felt like his skin was on fire. Even if he was receiving any pleasure by the hand job, it was being stripped away be the pain. Two more lashes formed near perfect lines across the tops of his ass where it met the back. She then began to coil the whip. "Jack, come prepare Punk here for the final part of his treatment."

Punk saw the other man stand & move around out of his sight. He was scared to know what this final part was…but he was glad to know it was the end. The foot steps of the man masked Jade's as she walked around the space. The first man still had not let up the handling of Punk's manhood. Part of him was thinking how he would love to deliver a full force GTS to each of these people.

He tensed when he felt two large hands groping his abused ass cheeks. "What the hell…" He gave a shaken breath as his cheeks were spread. He felt something against his now exposed virgin flesh. In the back of his mind he already had a clue, but didn't want to think it. Jack was flicking his tongue against the tightly puckered flesh that was even tighter from pain, fear, tension. Punk would have tried to pull away, but really where could he go?

"Get off me." He tried to protest, but if anything Jack just buried his mouth even closer allowing him to wiggle his tongue against the locked flesh to try to work it open to his assault.  
"If you stop clenching & relax it will make it so much easier." He heard the woman tell him. "If you want, forget it is even two men."  
"Fuck you bitch."  
"Defiant to the end…maybe this won't be your last trip here." She smirked as she was standing just a little behind David so Punk could see her. "As for fuck me…well I plan on doing that to you…once Jack had you nice & warmed up for me." She reached onto the cart & pulled up a nice thin vibrator. Punks eyes widened shaking his head. He groaned as he was finally breached by Jack's tongue, getting distracted by Jade his defenses dropped just enough.

"No…no…" Punk tried to pant out. "Ma-make them stop…" Jade glanced down seeing Punk growing hard in David's grasp.  
"But you seems to be enjoying yourself now…" Punk's breath grew slowly more labored. "OK boys." She began to move out of Punk's line of sight again. Jack had stopped & moved away, Punk was feeling conflicted. He would not admit he was starting to like the feeling of his ass being treated to the tongue lashing. Punk tried to see what David was doing when he took the cylinder off the cart. He soon knew as it was slipped on over his now firmed cock. A snug fit as the inner component wrapped around it. David held it in place before flipping a switch. A low hum filled the air as varying suction was created inside.

Punk gasped with a low moan. He hardly even noticed Jade's gloved hand rubbing his ass. He shuttered feeling the thin, but ridged vibrator. Jade ran it along the parted crack. Still slick from Jack's saliva she slowly eased just he tip into Punk's ass. "Just focus on how good your cock feels right now…" she cooed from behind him as she eased the toy in deeper. Hitting a button she started the vibrations on low.  
"Oh damn." Punk groaned as the sensations tingled his body. David slowly started to slide the device up & down Punk's shaft that caused a sensation almost like a blow job. Jade started thrusting the toy faster in to Punks loosening body.  
"That's it…that's it…bend to the raw desires."  
"Yes…Yes…Mi-mistress…" She turned the angle of the toy just right to brush Punk's sweet spot. "Oh fuck….I'm gonna cum…I'm gonna cum…"

He jerked as she brought her free hand down over his ass. "Not yet." She warned him.  
"Please…please Mi-mistress…Ne-need to…."  
"You hold it…or we start over."  
Punk gulped shaking his head. He wished he could block the sensations but they where so strong. "Pl-please…I-I-I'm sorry I mo-mocked you Mis-Mistress."  
"Good…you remembered…" She thrusted the toy deep to send the vibrations through his body & over his sweet spot. "Now you may cum for me."

"OH fuck…." Punk groaned out as his release shot unto the device. His body fell almost limp as David shut off the device freeing Punk from its pleasurable assault. Jade removed the toy & stepped away.  
"Take him down & return him to his room. Then return down here to clean the whips."  
"Yes Mistress." The boys replied.  
Once they left Jade cleaned the vibrator down herself. She then headed back to the top floor to get showered & changed for the night. She didn't know about half way through Punk's treatment they were being watched from the first floor.


	15. Chapter 15

**(Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the idea of this story I own no wrestlers or have any ties to WWE/TNA ect. Story is rated M for sexual content & may include dark subject matter read at your own risk. Story may contain slash and hints of femslash. If this bothers you please hit the back button & look for another story.)**

Once the show was over the girls shut off the TV in the main room. Each one either shocked, turned on or a little of both watching The Mistress working over the smartass Punk. Even if shocked each one felt it was a hot sight. When she commanded the boys to work him over was beyond hot when you could almost see Punk was fighting to not show his pleasure from it. The way the words shook from his trembling lips. Then how his body just let go falling into their grasp before being taken out of the view of the cameras. Rose was already forming ideas in her head to seek out Jade's help the next day.

Punk was placed back in his room laying on this stomach. David was rubbing some sort of clear ointment on his back over where the harsher lashes were. Punk started to regain his senses to him & come to after the strong release. Feeling hands on him he started to want to fight again. David's hands went to pin Punk's shoulders to the bed.  
"Tending to you be still."  
Punk stopped fighting for now. "Pl-Please do-don't hurt me any more…tonight." The two large men exchanged looks hearing him.  
"May sting little, but not mean to hurt…will sooth, let me continue."  
"OK…" Punk felt embarrassed feeling the man's hands move back down his back. An unintentional groan passed Punks lips when David began to lightly rub some of the ointment over his red ass.

"She was light…"  
"Th-that was light?"  
"She could have used something bigger to break you in." Jack voiced from the door out of Punk's line of sight even if he tried to turn his head. "She worked small with you when voiced you never been penetrated before."  
Punk shuttered unsure if it was the odd but pleasant feeling it caused or fear if it was indeed something bigger. Punk felt David get up from the bed.

"You should be good now…let the ointment stay at least an hour before you try to shower…ok?"  
"Yeah…ok…Um…Do you both…enjoy these things?"  
"Yes." Both men reply in unison before leaving Punk alone in his room. He closed his eyes figuring when ever he opened them he would hope enough time would pass to shower. He tried to calm his wild swirl of nerves when his eyes opened again. He just felt so disgusting inside & out. His head turned seeing the papers still on the bed from before. A scowl on his face he just took an arm shoving them aside. He slowly turned to his side, he knew the next part would hurt. He drew a hiss of pain as he sat up & quickly stood to take the sting from his backside. He made his way into the bathroom & the shower. He paused looking at the sink area seeing where a second cloth was draped over the other sink as well as some toiletries that were not there before. His eyes shifted to the other tan door, he realized that would explain why there was two sinks…he wasn't alone.

Did he want to wash or see who was with him? At the moment the shower won out as the gross feeling clung to his body. Grabbing his wash cloth & soap he moved into the enclosure, setting it to a very hot spray he began to scrub. He screamed when he exposed his back to the spray, he quickly turned so his front was towards it adjusting it to a cooler spray before trying again. The pains wasn't as bad this time, for some reason the energy he may have gotten back felt like it just wanted to drain from his body along with the water as it swirled down the drain. His legs gave out from under him as he collapsed to the floor, the recent memories wanting to flood his head.

So lost in thought he didn't hear the door opening to the bathroom. "Hello?" A familiar voice rung out causing Punk to jump was he imagining things. "Who's in here?" The voice asked again.  
"Dean?" Punk responded in a questioning tone.  
"Phil?"  
"Ye-yeah…It-It's me."  
"God at least someone to talk to…you ok dude?"  
"De-depends…" Punk tried to get enough focus to try to get up from the floor of the shower shutting the water. Pain still fresh, but just as Dean seemed to be glad for a familiar voice so was he. "Mind handing a towel?"

"Sure thing." Dean went to where they were piled grabbing one of the large ones for Punk he passed it over the top of the door. Punk let out a hiss of pain as he wrapped the towel around him. "What's wrong?"  
"No-nothing." Punk stepped from the shower & looked at Dean who was in a pair of shorts. "I agree though glad that…" He paused thinking of the next word from his lips. "I'm just glad they don't have us in total isolation…"

"Any clue who else is here?"  
"I would think the others from the bus."  
"OK So my others two are here…hmm…Want to come over to my room a moment? Or you want to put something on?"  
"I'll be fine like this…" Punk tries not to blush, as his voice dropped. "Just don't ask me to sit."  
"Um…ok man." Dean turned heading into his room Punk followed after him seeing it was done exactly like his. Dean walked over to the bag he was left. "I noticed something and I am just wondering." Kneeling down he digs through the bag till he pull out his Shield vest. Flipping it to check the inside he hits something, a faint static breaks the silence of the room.

Dean hit's a microphone near the shoulder, causing the speaker to squelch.  
"Man maybe you shouldn't." Punk told him feeling nervous.  
"It be fine…" He tried it a few times more before speaking holding it down. "Seth…Roman…either you hear me?" He released the mic.  
"Dean…tha…"  
Punk was interrupted be a static reply. _'Roman reporting…hey Dean.'_  
"You hear anything of Seth?"  
_'Negative.'_  
Punk was trying not to shake. "Stop."

Dean looked at Punk. "Just relax." He focused back on the mic. "The door on the other side of your bathroom leads to another bedroom. Go see who your roommate is."  
_'OK stand by.'_ Dean looked back at Punk as he looked agitated, next he knew Punk ran into the bathroom growing ill. _'It's Seth, he actually sleeping.'_ Roman came back.  
"OK…something is up…just use your radio for now…keep chatter to a min."  
_'Got it, Roman out.'_ Dean hid the radio again before standing to follow Punk into the bathroom. Punk was kneeling in front of the toilet throwing up. Dean just watched faint shock crossing his face as he saw the two large red welt lines across Punk's back.

Punk finally thought he was done & tried to stand. He turned facing Dean to move towards the sinks. "What they do to you?" Dean asked him, his voice showing the concern he felt.  
Punk just shook his head as he tried to rinse his mouth. He braced his hands on the sink standing next to Dean. "Let's just say…" He gulped. "It's best to listen to them…What they ask…whatever it is…Ju-just do it…no mater how bad it may seem…it is short lived…" His voice sounded oddly numb.  
"Phil? Wh-what happened."  
"I th-thought if I joked…I could pretend this wasn't happening…the one I thi-think is in charge…sh-she didn't care for my brand of humor when it came to her. I was pulled from my room, taken to another part of the house…Just say…it could make some horror movies seem tame." Punk gave a sigh. "I need to sleep…pl-please just be careful." Punk turned walking into his room shutting the door. Dean watched him wondering how bad was it really…he had a feeling there was things covered by the towel. He returned to his own room to try to rest until breakfast was called.

* * *

Roman after he cleared the line with Dean made his way back over to Seth's room. He just watched a few moments why the smaller man seemed to fight to find a comfortable position. Both men were dressed in black sweat pants. He sat on the side of the bed that currently offered more space. He reached a hand out touching Seth's arm causing the smaller man to still some. Seth rolled onto his back, as he did Roman's hand moved to brush his chest.

"Ro?" Seth asked in a sleep filled haze sure he was dreaming.  
"Yeah little one." His voice deep but low. Seth open his eyes blinking, he then moved to want to curl against the larger man.  
"How?"  
"Seems we have rooms next to each other. They connect through the bathroom."  
"Stay?"  
"I think I can do that…since they are letting us cross rooms I don't see how it will break any rules."

"OK…"  
"Move back." Seth moved away allowing Roman to climb into the bed with him. Seth laid closer to Roman allowing the larger man to pull him against him. He gave a low groan feeling Seth's hands tracing his body. "Just rest…"  
"You sure?"  
"Yes…if those papers are a clue…we may have a busy time ahead of us."  
"OK." Seth tried to be a good move just draping an arm over Roman's body to try to sleep. "Wonder if there is a way to control the lights?"  
"We will check later…who knows how late it already is."

* * *

Justin checked the second door in the bathroom to find Wade sitting on the edge of the bed looking over one of the many sheet of paper. Wade paused hearing the sound, he first looked at the red door, but it was closed, he then looked behind him.

"Wade?"  
"Justin, thank heavens man." He put the papers down standing. "Have you seen anyone else?" Justin shook his head, he could see the normally strong Englishman's smile falter.  
"Relax Wade…nothing has been done to us I am sure she is just fine."  
"I swear if they have harmed her in any way."

"Wade just calm down…nothing has been done to us so far besides being kept in these rooms. We were told if we listen we will be let go in time."  
"Aye, but have you read these things? Really read them? If this the type of things they expect from us…it won't happen."  
Justin looked down with a sigh. "What you worried of? Normally you the top in these things…" Justin shuttered rubbing his arms. "What if that is the sort of thing they want to see? Any of it? I never done anything racy like that stuff…and I never had interest in any guys…I knew you have a few times before you settle with Layla…I am sure if it was between you staying safe or not I am sure she would understand. I just don't know if I could just freely allow any of that to be done to me…"

"You're right she would understand…don't mean I would be ok with it."  
"I guess try to best we can to get through the time here…once we are free…we will need to find someway to cope with what ever happened."  
"Aye…we just need to remember we not alone in this…so far they been feeding us pretty decent, the beds are not bad…for a kidnapping we can be in a lot worse shape."  
"Yeah I guess you right Wade…well I have a feeling it late…guess we both should get some rest?"  
"Aye sounds a good call…you know where I'll be if you need me."  
"Same you." Justin gave a smile before returning to his room. As he tried to go to sleep he couldn't help but grow worried of what would be requested of him be these people.


	16. Chapter 16

**(Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the idea of this story I own no wrestlers or have any ties to WWE/TNA ect. Story is rated M for sexual content & may include dark subject matter read at your own risk. Story may contain slash and hints of femslash. If this bothers you please hit the back button & look for another story.)**

Jade was up after a few hours rest. She was down in the kitchen before the others girls woke up, she was working on cutting up fruit for fruit salad. She was still dressed in her nightgown with a black satin robe over it.  
"Lady Jade?" Rose called to her from the door way.  
"Mornin Rose."  
"Do you need any help?"  
"You can work on the apples if you wish. Wedges, then cut in half. You will need one of the large bowls with water & a little lemon juice."  
"OK." She moved around the kitchen behind Jade as she was working on orange slices. Opening the frig she saw three large bags in the bottom. "All of them?"  
"Well figure we can give each guy a large serving, so two each? Then us…so we need around 40. If there is extra just place them to the side."

"No problem. Were you planning on doing this all yourself…isn't that what MJ & the boys are for?"  
"I am sure they would be joining me at some point. I just needed something…normal for a bit."  
"What is it like?"  
"What is what like?"  
"Taking control, how does that feel?"  
"It depends…it can fill you with so much emotion & energy that you need to control without it controlling you…the rush is sometimes hard to come down from afterwards."  
"Is that why MJ went upstairs."

"Ah…you girls watch Punk did you? MJ never did tell me why she felt I would be needing her."  
"Yes Lady Jade…I was wondering if later today you may be willing to give some hand's on direction. You did say we could start with the guys today didn't you?"  
"I did…which one?"  
"Cena."  
"How intense do you want us to get?"  
"I trust your judgment since we never did find out how he swings."  
"OK…sometime today."  
"Thank you."

They finished the different fruits. By this time the others have joined them. Jade went up to shower & dress while some of the girls began to work on a griddle to make pancakes, next to them sausages were being cooked. Plates of the pancakes & sausages were placed in the warming box while a tray holding the fruit cups were placed up top. In with the pancakes was also a tray with just oatmeal. Jade moved to the TV to bring up the overview of the twelve rooms. "Well isn't that cute…" She commented. "Well some of them found out about their roommates." The others came over & she pointed out room 1 & 3, then 6 & 8. The two diva's were laying in the same bed as was Roman & Seth.

"Well that doesn't really show anything…at least the two divas. A women in a bed isn't that big of a thing. Even Roman & Seth…figure they travel with Ambrose, I am sure on more than on occasion two have had to share a bed." Terri told her.  
"Not cuddled like that though…don't matter much." Jade told her as she moved to the control panel on the wall. She entered the command to open all the speakers. "Good morning my lovely house guests. Time to wake up & assume your spot while breakfast is brought around for you." She moved to watch the screen. Most had luckily woken up if they were not already. Those that were out of their rooms did move back to them. The girls placed on their masks heading back up. There was brief talk of if they should switch up rooms, but most decided they wanted to keep who they already had.

Most of the deliveries went smooth. Rose opened John's door to place the tray inside, like the night before she also picked up the dinner tray. "Th-thank you." John told her before she left the room. She stops to look back at him.  
"Your welcome…I'm hoping to see you again before dinner." She smiles sweetly before leaving. John could not help but wonder & maybe worry why she would be seeing him early. He remembered the words about them catering to these women's wishes. As long as they did they would be treated well. Sighing he wondered how hard could it be, he wasn't exactly an altar boy.

When Jade was heading for Punks room she pulled out the tray with the oatmeal grabbing one of the fruit cups & headed into the room. He was one that had not gotten up, but sitting or laying technically he was still in the bed. She set the tray on the table the same time she pulled from her pocket the same toy she used on him the night before tucking it under the edge. She then turned looking towards the bed. "Punk." No reply. "Punk! Answer ME!"  
He shivered under the blankets. "Y-yes Mi-Mistress."  
"You may call me Lady Jade for now…Mistress if moments of discipline. Can you sit up?"  
"Ye-Yes Lady Jade I am sorry I was not already up." Punk slowly moved to sit up draping the sheet over his lap.  
"Good…I know your system may still be recovering, I brought you something that should be easy of your system. Oatmeal & some fresh-cut fruit."

"I-I don't feel overly hungry Lady Jade…pl-please…" He had a hard time looking at her despite her more caring tone.  
"I can not be angry at you for that Punk…but please at least try to eat some of the oatmeal before it grows cold. The fruit should be fine if you wish to try in a few hours."  
"Yes Lady Jade, thank you."  
"Would you feel better if one of my boys came to check on you later to see how your back is or would you prefer I do it after my rounds?"  
Punk had to think a moment the guys were nice to him even if following orders. She seemed calmer now though. "You may check me if you wish when you can Lady Jade."

"Very well…try to eat something I will be back in a bit." She then turned leaving the room. Grabbing the last tray she headed for Taker's room. Before she went in. "In a little bit keep an eye on room eleven I am going to check on Punk once done in here." She opened the door to the room looking around, no sign of him by the table & a faint sounds told her he must also still be sleeping. She carried the try in setting it up as she had before. She saw he had already piled the try from last night. There was no music this time playing. Just the low rhythmic sound of him sleeping. Something in it peaceful, she shook her head as she set everything out. She looked towards the large bed seeing his form under the blanket. Something about him stirred something in her, but was it real or just her mind playing tricks from her own tales of fantasy.

She took a deep breath to steady herself before walking closer to the bed. "Undertaker, your food is here." No response "Mark…Time to get up." He gave a faint grumble then went back to sleep. Stepping even closer "You don't get up your meal will get cold." Her breath may have wanted to hitch slightly in her throat seeing the blanket was lowered slightly showing off a nice expanse of his chest. She remembered he was in the robe for dinner. Would he really dress to sleep? She knew she warned him, she could just leave why didn't she? She took a hand moving to gently shake him awake. His skin soft & warm under her touch. She jumped when his hand quickly came around grabbing her by the wrist. It was not hard, but firm enough she knew she would not pull free easily.

"That tickled." His tone even, she could not tell if he was being honest or joking. His eyes opening to look at her. Those eyes made her want to melt as he moved to sit up in the bed swinging his legs around the whole time not releasing her wrist. The blanket moved as he did & even if her eyes didn't mean to trailed over him as more of him came into view, bare chest, bare leg.  
"Let go." Her tried to keep a firm tone to her voice & conviction in her eyes.  
"And why would I want to do that for? Better question do you really want me to?"  
"I brought you food…it will grow cold."  
He smirked releasing her wrist as he stood up, so close he towered over her by roughly a foot she had to step back in the space. He walked past her unashamed of his nude state the only thing gracing his body was the belt deterrent.

"So what fine meal am I graced with this time?"  
"Pancakes, sausage & fresh fruit." She started to make her way towards the door.  
"Will we have meetings besides for me to eat…You spoke of us…performing for you or other members of this house."  
She stopped looking at him as he was sitting. "You speak as if it is no big deal."  
"Let's just say I wonder if the source is as good as the words they write." She gave a faint shiver her hand on the handle. "Perhaps soon…As you guessed I am the one in charge here, that places many duties on my shoulders I must tend to before my own wishes."

"Yes I understand that. These chats thought short are…intriguing."  
She left as he began to eat, once the door closed she did not see the smile that graced his lips thinking things may be quite interesting by the time the two of them are done. She made her was back down towards Punk's room. She knocked loudly then waited a moment before opening it a crack. "Move to the bed before I enter."  
"Already there Lady Jade." She opened the door & saw he was laying down again the sheet draped over him. Looking over she could see where he did at least try to eat some of the oatmeal.  
"I hope your appetite improves by dinner time. It is all in your head…you know that don't you?"  
"I am bruised Lade Jade…but that should not affect my appetite you are correct."

"Roll on your stomach & remove the sheet." She moved into the bathroom once she was sure it was empty & went into a box hidden under the sinks. Removing a small bottle of a cooling gel & a towel she returned to Punk's room shutting the door also tripping the lock so they would not be interrupted by Dean. As she made the way back to the bed she looked at the table not seeing the added item. "You found my gift for you?"  
"Ye-yes Lady Jade…though I do-don't fully know why you left it…"  
"How did it make you feel seeing it?"  
"Confused…Wa-was it left to punish me more…or re-reward?"  
"Did it make you feel good?" A she talked she opened the bottle. "This will feel cool or cold & I do need to touch you, so it may sting a little."

"OK…um…yes…it felt good." He told her as she rubbed the liquid over his back, her touch eased his tensed muscles. "So yo-you thought my seeing it would trigger good memories?"  
"Well that plus you are one of the more flexible guys…I sure you could figure how to bring yourself that pleasure again."  
"Wh-what?" He hisses slightly in pain but then a groan as her hands began working across his lower back & then ass.  
"There is lube inside the rolling tables…" She lightly squeeze his one cheek rolling it on her hand. It was painful yet sent a tingle through his body. His hips moved a little.

"You liked that Punk?" She then squeezed the other, granting her a slight groan from the inked man.  
"Ye-yes Lady Jade…"  
"You want instructions? Would you like me to direct you on how to tease yourself? You want to give me a show?" As she talked she lightly hit his ass, not enough to hurt anymore, just keep him heated as he seemed to be growing that way from the attention.

"Embarrassed…"  
"Awe…Well I'll leave you be then…" She began to wipe the extra ointment off his back & ass. "You not my main focus today anyways." She poke in almost a smug tone.  
"So-someone else angered you Lady Jade?"  
"No…this is not a punishment thing. Though he may thing so at first."  
"Oh…" Punk shuttered wondering who was next, but didn't ask as she cleaned every thing up.  
"You should be fine I will see you for dinner."  
"Thank you Lady Jade." She then left the room.  
She made her way up to the top floor to relax until she felt it was a good time for her & Rose to make their visit to John.


	17. Chapter 17

**(Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the idea of this story I own no wrestlers or have any ties to WWE/TNA ect. Story is rated M for sexual content & may include dark subject matter read at your own risk. Story may contain slash and hints of femslash. If this bothers you please hit the back button & look for another story.)**

Jade stuck with the casual clothing as they were not going to scare John, just have some fun. She made her way down to the first floor seeing a few of the girls sitting in the living room once again scanning the cameras. Jade didn't see Terri, also saw David missing. "Where's Terri?"  
"She went to pick Kane's brain or something." Krys told her. "Before you wonder yes David is up there with her."  
"OK good…Rose?"  
"Yes Lady Jade?"  
"Ready?"  
"Oh…yes…" She stood up looking. "Is this ok?" She was in a tee-shirt & jeans."

"How well can you move in those?"  
"They have some stretch to them why?"  
"I'll explain in the way down to the pit to get some items."  
"We aren't taking him down there?"  
"Nope…" Jade looks at Angel. "Maybe you will wish to pay Randy a visit in a bit?" Angel nodded as Jade started heading for the steps, Rose follows her as she fills her in on what she hopes will happen. Rose could fill the excitement building with every detail. Once in the pit Jade led her to a part of the room that had some equipment folded up. She pulled out one piece that at least now was hard to tell what it was besides tubes of metal & a wide, long padded section. Next was a bag to fill with a few items they would or might need. Jade handled the equipment piece while Rose carried the bag through the gym & onto the elevator. Stepping off on the second floor they headed for room 2...looking down Jade saw David out side of room 10.

"One second." She propped the item against the wall then made her way down the hall towards him. "David?!"  
"Yes Lady Jade?"  
"How you sure everything is on in there if you are out here?"  
"I have peeked in at times…The man is actually sitting on the ground giving Miss Terri freedom of the bed."  
"OK…" Jade turned heading back towards Rose. "OK…Here we go." She knocks firmly on the door before grabbing the item again. "When you crack it open order him to the bed if he is not already."

Rose nodded pushing the door open some but had a hand on it still. John was on the floor doing push ups. Dressed in a pair of loose-fitting shorts. "John…Back to the bed." He stopped with his arms extended tilting his head towards the door. "This the visit you told me of?"  
"Yes, now back to the bed."  
"What if I stay here? You won't come in."  
"John you were warned of not following orders…Please return to the bed."  
"Since you said please." He jumped up from the floor moving to the bed sitting. Rose opened the door & John watched as both women entered. He wasn't sure he wanted to know what the other woman had or what the one he knew had in the bag.

"You a bit of a smart ass John…but not as bad as some…so you want some manners…normal rules don't always apply in this place." Jade began to explain as she laid the piece of equipment down & started to set it up. "I am Lady Jade…this here is Miss Rose. We just wish a little…fun with you…trust us you will enjoy it by the end."  
"That doesn't say much for what will happen before the end though?" John said, it came across a mix of a statement & a question.  
"Who knows John…you might…" She steps back looking over what looks almost like a metal saw horse, but the top of it wider maybe a good 10 inches or so & covered in a padded red vinyl, along the legs were different metal rings.

"We won't do anything that will cause any major or permanent damage to you."  
"OH that is SO reassuring." John replied slightly sarcastic.  
"Watch your tone, John…I plan on playing nice with you…you don't want to see me turn nasty." She walked over to the bag that Rose had set down before keeping an eye on John, reaching inside she searched before pulling out a pair of padded restraints. "Now come over here like a good boy. You resist…well you don't want to know."  
John seemed to be weighing his options…it was two on one…but they were females…he still was not fully sure what it was they had him wear, he was sure that was part of the what will happen if he didn't listen. "OK…I'm coming…" He sighed standing up from the bed walking over toward Jade.

"Good let me see your wrists." John looked down but lifts his arms out allowing her to buckle a cuff around each wrist. The cuffs were not joined together, but had clips attached to them. "Good…now I am sure you are aware how much your ass is an object of desire…to women & men alike." She could see John blush some. "Well, Miss Rose here is particularly fond of it…well you general. A few good feels…some smacks…you with your I quit record I am sure you can handle a little pain to bring the two of us some pleasure." John tried to hide his nerves.  
"OK…Fine…" he didn't sound overly pleased. "What these for?"  
"Just a little added something for our benefit…we are also aficionados of bondage…" She told him with a grin, She turned the device to give the most space for them to move. "So you going to be buckled to this lovely little item here effectively called a spanking bench. Now bend over so your chest or abs are on the padded rest point…then let your arms hang over the front."

John licked his lips from nerves. He couldn't believe he was actually letting this take place. But he moved as instructed. They waited as he tried to find a somewhat comfortable position. She smiled as he was exactly as she hoped. She stepped back towards the bathroom door turning the knob slowly to open it a crack. Walking around the front of the bench Jade lowered to one knee to clip each of his wrists to the legs of the bench at a length that would keep him bent down, but not overly streached. The two women circled him as if to plan the next move. Jade lightly nudged John's legs to spread. "Well start easy on him." Jade told Rose. The younger woman nodded just slowly rubbing her hand over his covered ass. She loved the way it felt, the shape, the weight, to her prefect.

After rubbing for few moments Rose reached her hand back just a little giving one cheek a playful hit followed by a playful grab. John just closed his eyes unsure what he was expected to feel. Rose repeated with the other cheek but this time after the full hand grab of it her hand slid down between his legs. John bit back a slight moan. The same time Rose moved to crouch behind John to still fondle him allowing Jade to give him slightly harder smacks to that ass of his. His mind had trouble associating the pleasure of a woman massaging him & the same time getting spanked. He knew it shouldn't feel good...but it did. As first he didn't even realize the waist band of the shorts were being played with. Till Rose stopped playing with him from behind. The thin fabric slowly dragged over his globes & allowed to fall to the ground.

Rose licked her lips looking over the shapely flesh, at level with it she couldn't help herself as she leaned forward kissing each of the full globes. Then taking her hands patting each one just taking in the way the flesh moved. "You know the things we dream of being done to this ass of your John?" Jade told him as she slowly move around in front of him.  
"Ye-yes I saw those papers…That not me though…"  
"Awe you can act a little for us can't you?"  
John tried to shake his head. "Look I will entertain…" He jumped a little as Rose smacked his ass harder. "just about anything from a woman, but I don't do men…I don't kiss them, don't touch them…nor do I let anything in back there…" He grunted with another slap & grope.  
"You let go just this once…I can just about guarantee you will be seeing stars by the time we are done."  
"I do-don't do guys…."  
"It would be us…" She spoke softly running a hand over his head & down over his cheek causing him to lightly lift his head & turning his eyes up towards her.

"OK…OK…" He panted slightly as Rose was already fondling him again making him feel good, but teasing him just as bad.  
"Good boy." Jade cooed before moving her hands away. His head falling back into a neutral position Jade lifted her head towards the door of the bathroom. A faint smile pulled at the corner of her lips seeing a shadow move before walking back around to where Rose was. "Ready?" Rose looked up from where she was a big smile to her lips before licking them. She had to stop her teasing of John for a few moments as Jade went to the bag searching for just the right items. Since she was not sure of John's preference she had a small variety.

Rose moved in front of John lowering to her knees. Her hand brushed his face. He lifted his head looking at her. "You know something else I think is almost as perfect as your butt?" She flashed him a sweet smile.  
"What?"  
She takes the pad of her thumb drawing it across his lips. "These…your lips, your, smile…so attention grabbing." Rose then leaned forward capturing John's lips softly with her own. Stunned at first he soon began to return the kiss. Here he was restrained & she was kissing him? It was unexpected…but not entirely a bad thing. He even welcomed when she swiped her tongue slowly over his lips sliding slowly past them.

A faint sound passed between them. The sound grew from John when Jade rejoined the activities. One hand reached between his legs fondling his balls. "Hmm…" She then lowered to one knee to stroke along his length. "He does seem a big boy doesn't he? You'll need to tell me once you get a good look." She took her hand from his member taking both hands to rub over the faintly warmed flesh. Of course she had to give him a few more playful smacks causing a moan into Rose's mouth. "I think he is warming to the idea of being a hidden bad boy." Reaching next to her where she had a few things laid out she grabbed a bottle of lube popping the lid she drizzles a thin line down the crack. John shivers slightly, was it the cold or the apprehension of what she had planned. She then slapped downward on his one cheek. "Relax & just focus on Miss Rose…she will help you feel even better."

Rose finally broke the kiss long enough for both to get a good breath her cheeks growing a deep pink showing only more from her paled complexion. "Lady Jade…Mind if I get more comfortable?"  
"What ever you wish." She told her as Jade was spreading his globes apart & the back together to work the lube between them more. Rose stood back up from where she was & began stripping from her clothing, but still remained in her bra & panties both done in a white lace. John watched her as she moved in a shy almost timid fashion. It read of an innocence John knew she didn't fully possess based on what he had already experienced from this full-figured porcelain doll. He became only slightly distracted from her when Jade started to brush her finger over the slicked surface and the puckered virgin flesh. She very faintly put pressure against it, but not enough to breach it. Her other hand smoothed over his cheeks then up his back.

"Watch her…focus on her & what she is doing to you…Just relax…you remain tense you won't get the full pleasure of it…" Jade spoke softly. Rose moved back closer to John kneeling again in front of him. John gave a heated groan smelling her, Rose was already so hot for him.  
"Do…DO you re-really like what you see John?" Her voice more shy like.  
"Yeah…If I wasn't stuck like this….MMM" His eyes closed as Jade finally pushed the first finger into him. She thrust the digit slow but as deep as she could work it. Rose's blush returned at John's words.

"Maybe some other time John hmm?" She knows that was just wishful thinking on her part. She was sure John was just wrapped in the moment, or playing nice so they wouldn't hurt him. Come on a guy that dated divas, slept with a porn star…surely she couldn't offer anything special. She didn't even have the skill set Lady Jade held. She leaned down to kiss John again. She didn't want to give him the chance to deny her & shatter her illusion she was not ready for that yet. At the kiss Jade worked a second finger into John's slowly loosening body. She crooked them just right finding the spot she needed. John's eyes widened almost panting through is nose as a unique but pleasurable jolt ran through his body straight to his groin.

"Think he may be ready for the more…personal kiss…" Jade lightly chuckled as she reached for the thin vibe she had with her. Rose broke the kiss, a brief look in his rich ocean eyes seeing them faintly hooded & darkened from his forced surrender of arousal.  
"Of course Lady Jade." John could not fully see & was unsure how a large lady was as nimble as Rose seemed. She when from kneeling near his head to almost gliding under the bench. He shuttered a moan feeling her breath brushing the leaking tip of his cock. Next was a moan as her tongue flicked at the head as she steadied it with one hand. "You're right Lady Jade…those ads did him no justice." Rose cooed before taking the head past her lush lips. As Rose began to work John's length slowly Jade started to tease John's now slackened hole with the toy.

"Oh fuck…" John grunted feeling the hardened intrusion to his backside.  
"Just relax & focus on her lips…feel better real soon." Jade instructed him as she moved it slowly deeper the same time taking her other hand to drizzle more of the lube over the toy to glide it even more. "That's it John…such a good boy…" Her voice slow & seductive. Jade worked from the side of where John was as she slowly pulled it out only to glide it back in. Heated moans past John lips as Rose's lips felt wonderful. Then the toy brushing the spot that caused stars to dance.  
"My god…" John gasped.  
"More?"  
"Oh fuck…Pl-please." A smile pulled the corner of Jade's lips as the tapped the button on the bottom that started the vibrations. John just moaned as his body faintly shook. As Jade used the toy to stimulate his ass with the vibrations Rose hummed around the sizable piece of John's meat she had between her lips. He may not of been overly long, but long enough & with enough girth that she couldn't take him all…at least not in such an unusual position.

Jade turned the speed up after a few moment. As the vibrations increased John turned nearly mute except for the heated lusty moans passing his lips. "That's it John…that's it…just surrender…" Jade slowly commanded. "Wonder if I can introduce you to one of my more pleasurable things next time…It's longer & thicker then this little thing…plus one of us wears it…Imaging the feeling of really getting pounded into but a strong powerful woman." For some reason that image was too much for John to bear & keep control of his body as he reached his climax his release filling Rose's mouth which she worked to swallow every drop. Jade slowed down her actions till she had the vibe on low before removing it. Removing her hold from him she could see John's legs seemed like limp noodles wanting to give out from him.

"Rose, come help me get him undone."  
"Yes Lady Jade." She slipped back out from her spot seeing John's face, his expression was of total content. She licked her lips as she stood up. Jade helped steady his hips as Rose unhooked the cuffs from the bench. Once free John almost fell back against Jade.  
"Oh no you don't boy…just a few moments to get you back into bed."  
John tried to nod & stand being guided back into the bed. Reaching it he fell back into it. His hazy vision looking between the two women. Jade began disassembling the bench as Rose slowly began to redress. She knew she would need a long personal shower once back in her room. She was focused on dressing she gave a yelp of surprise when John reached for her grabbing her wrist.

Jade quickly turned ready to speak or hope David was still in the hall, if she triggered the shock device Rose would get hit with it as well. John slowly sat up as if the pain already didn't phase him. He looked at Rose's shocked expression. He slowly stood even if his legs were still wobbly. He looked down as her & she wanted to melt. "I told you if I wasn't stuck like that…" His other hand cupped behind her head & gave her a deep sizzling kiss that would easily rival any seen on-screen. Releasing her wrist John moved his hand to fondle her one lace covered breast.

Jade just shook her head seeing Rose was not protesting & finished her cleaning & packing. Glancing at the bathroom door she sees it was now closed. Faint sounds passed Rose's lips as John's hand roamed over her full curves till brushing over her jean covered mound. He moved his lips to her ear. "If I am really going to be here a while…I could see another round if you are involved…you are intoxicating." Rose just gave a faint panting moan as John moved to release her. "But I don't think I could handle it now." Rose just nodded & with shaky hands finally removed the cuff from around John's wrists. Rose's own legs almost felt like jello from that slight touch, she handed the cuffs to Jade as she rushed to finish redressing.

"Try to rest John...still have a few hours before dinner." Jade smiled as she headed for the door Rose following slowly behind her. Once they were in the hall Jade took the gear bag from Rose. "Go to the room…do whatever you need to cool down."  
"Um…think I can get that toy?"  
Jade smirked reaching in the bag puling out the plastic bag it was placed in for cleaning, handing it to her. "If you plan on using it…make sure to clean it first." Rose blushed profusely showing even under the mask as she rushed away for the steps. Jade just chuckled as she made her way for the elevator to return everything to the pit.


	18. Chapter 18

**(Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the idea of this story I own no wrestlers or have any ties to WWE/TNA ect. Story is rated M for sexual content & may include dark subject matter read at your own risk. Story may contain slash and hints of femslash. If this bothers you please hit the back button & look for another story.)**

Meanwhile

Angel watched as Jade & Rose left. She then turned her focus back on the screen & mainly her next stop, room four, Randy's room. She glanced at times as John's room waiting. When she saw The two women enter John's room she knew it was her turn. Getting up she went to visit the pit, opening one of the cabinets she pulled out a few long lengths of rope draping them over her shoulders before heading upstairs. She stopped at their bedroom first. She placed the ropes on her bed before she started to undress, slipping from the jeans & t-shirt she slipping on a Celadon green flowing dress.

She kept her feet bare, walking to the mirror in the room she fixed her hair before placing on her mask. To go with her name the mask was mainly a white leather, the sides were sculpted to flair outward & resemble wings. Grabbing the ropes she headed back out of the room letting the Krys & MJ know she was heading up. She then headed for the steps. Krys looked at MJ once they were alone. "Does Lady Jade have some sort of Library?"  
"Yes why?"  
"I want to have Jericho slipped some information on rope ties."  
"I can print some information out if you wish. I don't want to just offer one of My Lady's items to one of our guests."  
"That works as well I am sure." The girls headed up, Jack followed after them heading into the control room. He wanted to be able to focus on all the angles of the three rooms that would be in use.

Angel reached room four knowing at least last she saw the screen Randy was busy working on his stretches. She slowly turned the door peaking in. She froze a second as he moved to look at her. "Please back up Randy." His brows knitted together as his eyes narrowed studying this woman. He knew he was taller than her, then again what woman wasn't he taller than to some extent. Tilting his head his lips pursed in thought. "Don't make me repeat it Randy." He blinked slowly backing up. She opened the door more stepping in. A smirk tugged his lips seeing this small petite thing walking in.

"You're new…" He sounded slightly amused. He then made note of the ropes the amused look fell from his lips. "So I am guessing this isn't just a social visit."  
"I guess depends how you wish to view it. So you going to be a good…well…As good of a boy as you can be." She smiled as him that held a touch of mischief."  
"Honest not much of a choice is there unless I no longer wish the nice accommodations?"  
"Lets just say it would be easier?"  
"Fine. What you want from me…even if I can already guess." Why did Randy get that smirk again eyeing the ropes.

"Well first thing first…I want to work with a clean canvas. Go into the bathroom, prepare the bath, strip down & I will be in there in a moment."  
The smirk still brushed Randy's face as he dipped into a bow but kept his eye lifted in her direction that gave him almost a sinister look. He then turned heading into the bathroom. Once he left Angel took her time looking the bed over knowing the frame had tie-downs & she wanted to know exactly where they were.

Randy had gone in as instructed. He knew it may be a dangerous game he was willing to play, but hey he listens he will continue to be fed well & the room wasn't too bad even if entertainment was limited to music or reading those papers. He wondered which ones may belong to this girl. When he moved towards the large tub he noticed the other door was slightly open. He hadn't allowed the curiosity to get to him yet to find out what it was. He was thinking maybe storage of some kind. That was until he heard a sound from the other side of the door. He couldn't help curiosity anymore stepping closer as the water began to fill the large tub.

Peering through the crack of the door his eyes milked in a sight he never thought he would see. Two larger ladies running their hands all over the backside of John, oh yeah even without seeing the face Randy knew from the shape of his legs…and ass it was John. The sound he now knew was the heated sounds from John as he was bent over something. John was being petted by one woman while the other slowly pulled down his shorts. Randy knew he shouldn't be seeing this…maybe he should even be trying to stop them…then again John didn't exactly seem to be protesting.

Watching John getting teased by one while the other talked Randy reached down feeling his own arousal growing taking in the sight. Also remembering the papers he read. He had not noticed the water had stopped running. It allowed him to hear John's reply something he sort of already knew though not over talked about. John may sow his oats again, but not for the same team. Some how the woman Randy never saw before was almost like a snake charmer with her words. He bit his own groan not waiting to get caught when he heard John tell her OK. Randy froze a moment & stepped back when the woman looked as if she looked directly at him a faint smile tugged at the corners of her full lips before moving away from John.

Randy jumped feeling someone behind him when he moved. "Enjoying the show?" Angel whispered behind him her arms snaking around his body. One sliding down lower & into his shorts causing Randy to bite back another moan. "I see you did…that's ok…go ahead look…" She nudged him little closer to the door. "You're my favorite…but that is a desired sight isn't it?" Randy gulped as he twitched slightly in Angel's grasp when she slowly wrapped her finger to stroke him from behind looking past him into the other room.

"Lady Jade is very good at what she does." Randy gives an exhaled sound seeing the one who normally brings their meals in front of John partly obscured by him down near the level of his head, their sounds growing. The moans getting harder for Randy to keep muted when he watched the one referred to as Lady Jade slicking John's crack with lube & spreading the cheeks to expose the more intimate part he doubt he would ever get to see again. Angel was enjoying the show as well took the hand still around his body & ran it up to his chest lightly twisting one of his already hardening nipples.

"You want us to get caught?" Randy managed to moan out in a deep low growl.  
"It is a bit of a thrill isn't it?" Angel almost seemed to slide around his body. Being about a foot shorter she was not at risk of blocking Randy's view. She stated to lick & nips at his defined torso, starting with the chest & slowly working lower over the abs. Randy actually had to brace a hand on the door frame. Was he suppose to focus on Angel or the show he was receiving in the other room? Angel knew he hadn't gotten clean yet…but for now that could wait. Going lower she took a hold of his shorts & slide them down to expose his hardened member. The smell of the musk & sweat was not so strong to be off putting, but still noticeable. Leaning forward she licked the glistening head. One hand braced on his leg the other around the shaft to stroke him again.

Randy's moaned even deeper, feeling the warm tongue lap as his flesh the same time transfixed more watching John being fucked by the two women, Lady Jade & the other woman was under him. The way Lady Jade stood he could tell what the other was doing to John…the same thing Angel was beginning to do to him. If he didn't know better he would swear Lady Jade was doing this in a way she knew they were being watched. She stood almost next to John to allow full view of the action.

Randy had to almost moan into his other hand when he felt Angel start to swallow more of him the same time John was crying out in pleasure for them to do even more to him. He didn't think his moans would be louder then how John's sounded but he was not going to take that chance. His eyes glanced down as he panted looking at Angel as her eyes looked up at him in such a sinful manner. "God that is so hot…" He husked out in a low tone as he took his hand running it though her ebony locks. Part of him knew if he could touch her hair, he could remove the mask, but why ruin the sense of mystery. He moaned again as she pushed even more of him past her lips nearly deep throating his cock. "Fuck Angel…keep…keep that up…"  
His eyes drifting back to his secret show. Angel hummed around the shaft. Randy had the same reaction John did hearing Lady Jade talk about screwing him with the strap-on. Of course Randy would of preferred it be his cock bringing John that pleasure.

He groaned sliding the door shut as he pumped his release past her lips. Not fully expecting it Angel did cough a little. "Sorry Babe." Randy told her as he pulled back. "That was heaven." Angel slowly stood up looking at him.  
"Don't think I am done with you yet stud…in the water." Randy actually had to recompose himself a little. But slipping the rest of the way out of the shorts he walked over to the large tub. Steeping in he was glad it had not cooled down on him. Angel locked the door in case John tried to walk in on them even if by mistake. She then went over grabbing the wash cloth & body wash walking over to the tub kneeling next to it. "Relax & let me handle everything." Randy had that smirk tug at his lips again as he leaned his head back.

She wet the cloth adding some of the body wash to slowly proceeded to wash Randy down from his neck over his shoulders, down his sculpted arms before working over his chest & abs. He gave a small grunt when the cloth rubs over his cock. "Still a little sensitive?"  
"Yeah Angel…feels real nice though."  
"Good…" She jumped faintly when he touched her arm rubbing it softly. Her brown eyes drifted to his steel grey orbs.  
"You seem so sweet…how you get mixed up in something like this?" His voice still that deep richness, but had an almost uncharacteristic softness hidden in it.  
"A chance encounter between friends on-line." She smiles a little. "But am I really _'that'_ sweet? Come on Randy…" She chuckled as she moved to work over his tones legs. "I just blew you in front of a door while you watched two of the other girls playing with your best friend…which I must admit you seemed to enjoy."

Randy's head leaned back again when she broke eye contact with him. "That was something different all right…so…" He gave a relaxed groan as he sunk more into the water allow her to move his legs out of the water. Hey he wouldn't turn down a good pampering, but he was curious. "So which of your stories have I been reading?"  
If his eyes were open he might have caught Angel blushing even with the mask & her rich tan. "Honestly I don't know if you have or not. I don't know what was given to you…I sort of write you out of the normal context most do."  
"Angel I was given a slightly wide range…of course quite a few involve John…some top, some bottom…one of him, me & Taker…well two of those…" He made a face at that, one that may have been hard to ready as he was trying to sort his feeling on that one himself. One was with a girl…think we were suppose to be married? Um…even me & Kane if I remember right?"  
"Yeah I don't think mine are there."  
"Why not, Am I some sort of monster in them." Randy tried to laugh.  
"No actually John normally is…" she slowly works back up his body again. "I have not been writing as long as the others…I only have two with you in it…John treats you like dirt in them…I don't know why I do it like that…maybe to be different."

"Oh…ok…and the others…wished to place in my mind were John and I love each other…almost equals…or I am the aggressor…well except that one with Taker…"  
"That would more than likely be one of Lady Jade's stories. "  
"I see." He grabs a hold of Angel's wrist & the other hand reached over hooking around her torso and before she fully realized it he pulled her into the tub with him giving a squeal of shock.  
"RANDY!" She yelled trying to twist from his grasp.  
He just laughed. "Simmer down, not gonna hurt you…" A laugh to his voice as he spoke. She calmed slightly he turned her in his lap. Till she was seated between his leg. His arms wrapped her body, one cupped her breast feeling through the fabric she wasn't wearing a bra. The other went under the water fighting with the skirt.

She trembled from just the thought of where the hand was trying to go. "Ran-Randy let me up a moment." He removed his hands & allowed her to stand. Water ran off the dress in sheets, she begin to wring some of it out before working the heavy fabric up her body & over her head. Her body was a rich tone, almost as rich as his own. She wasn't fully shaved, but trimmed neatly. His hands reached out to run up her legs. Then around to cup her ass.  
"Here or more space?" He asked looking up at her.  
"I have plans in the other room for you." Her voice growing faintly breathless.  
"As you command." He would of liked to play with her more in the water, but it was starting to grow cool, so he let go allowing her to step from the water.

He stood up & she gave him a towel before grabbing one herself. She unlocked the bathroom door before leading Randy back to the bedroom. "Well you won't be needing this." She smiled as the mischief played in her eyes removing his towel. She removed her own towel walking over to where she left the ropes. She picked on a long piece of black cording walking over to him. "I won't tie your hands behind your back…Your shoulders & all."  
"Thanks…but you still determined to see me tied all the same?"  
"Well yes…so hands in front of you, fingers locked."  
He watched her, but did as instructed. Yeah reading of him tying John, or John him he may have wondered but didn't think it would actually be happening & by a woman.

Most ladies just about melted in his presence & wished him to be the aggressor…heck even some of the guys he has shared a bed with. He just watched her, her raven black hair in tiny twists around her face. The mask still blocking a good part of her face. He watched as she winds the cording from the middle around his hands. They were tight, but not to a point of it hurting or fear of circulation issues. She then took the dangling end of the cord moving behind him she pulled them so it pulled his hands up against his chest tying behind his back she begins to weave the rope around him in & out from his arms till about three strips of rope wrap around his torso. She steps back as if to inspect her work.

"Cozy?" She asks.  
"You kidding right?"  
"Snug a bit not too tight?"  
"Um…yeah…"  
"Good." She turns walking back to the cords on the floor this time pulling a blue one she walks back over. She ties it to one of the back pieces & begins to weave it downward till she can pull it between his legs. She brings it back up weaving the front to the cord is securing him in the crease of the leg. Going back down she does the same to the other leg. As she finished she lets her hand brush over his currently softened member. Randy gave a faint groan her fingers tips were soft like feathers. She slowly stands back up. Her one hand grabs a rope situated just above his hands. She pulled down towards her almost forcing Randy into a bend looking at her. "You have any clue how hot you look like that, bound & at my mercy."

"By the look in your eyes…very." He smirked.  
"A bound viper is very hot indeed…Kneel." He worked to lower to his knees. "Good…" She brushed her hand over his head looking at him now short then her height. "Sit back on your heels for me." He did trying to figure what she had planned. "Shall we see how good you are with that tongue?" She smiled at him before skillfully hooking one of her legs over his shoulder, pushing her foot into his back bringing her trimmed mound closer to his face. Her hand bracing on his head pushed him even closer. Her forcefulness was oddly arousing him as he nuzzled his mouth against the offered lower lips. His tongue slipping past to flick at the lips & search for an even better prize.

She gave a moan as his tongue found the still mostly hidden clit. Her hand on his head smoothed over the fine hairs, her other hand moving to play with her own nipples. She would not hold his head to hard to make sure he could still breath. Low growls from his lips heated her more. Balancing on the one leg the other holding him she slowly rolled her hips towards his hungry lips. "So good at that…" She moaned, she wanted more though…she knew she may have a chance to play again…but why ruin a guarantee? She unhooked her leg pulling away she looked down at the winded viper. He looked at her with a hungry graze his tongue running over his lips. Even lower stood his cock hard & proud.  
"Too much babe?" he asked her with a satisfied smirk that she ended things first.  
"No…but I am not done with you yet. Up on the bed…" Randy struggled a bit without his hands for balance be managed. He watched as she moved over to his table hitting something under it to pop open the hidden drawer. She pulled out a condom walking over to Randy. "While I am sure you clean…also skin would feel divine…rules are rules.." She opened it up putting it on Randy. Sliding it down over him giving him a few hard strokes.

"Damn glad I didn't do what I wanted in the tub then."  
"Bad boy." She jokingly yells at him slapping him slightly hard on the thigh. She then climbs up on the bed. "But not bad enough for me to stop." She smiles as she straddles over his waist & begins to sink herself down on to that hot meat. "Hot damn." She moans as she lowers all the way down. She begins to ride Randy letting her nails trace his chest around the ropes. The slight sharpness of the scratches get a groan from him as he uses his legs to help thrust up into her. Her cries grow as she gets even closer to her climax.

"Damn…God Randy….damn." She cries out as her head goes back.  
"That it Angel let me see you fly…so close…let me fly with you baby." He encouraged her feeling her walls tighten around him as she was riding him even faster. He moaned his own release just a minute before her own. She fell forward against his chest both hearts racing. Oddly if he was free Randy would have loved to wrap his arm around her.

She slowly moved placing a kiss on his chest before getting off the bed. She carefully slipped the condom off & tied it before heading for the bathroom. Randy could hear the water running as she took a quick shower. When she got out she peeked in John's room seeing he was still sleeping. She left he door open slightly as she gathered her wet dress moving back to the main room she started to grab the extra ropes & head for the door.  
"Angel you forgetting something?" Randy called from the bed.  
"My dress is too wet to put back on thanks to you." She joked.  
"Um…not that…"  
She looked at him pursing her lips. Than playfully shook her head. "Nope don't think I did Randy." She turned opening the door slipping out with him screaming her name in frustration as the door closes. She made her way back to the first floor. The other girls looking as she whistles past them as naked as the day she was born heading for the bedroom.


	19. Chapter 19

**(Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the idea of this story I own no wrestlers or have any ties to WWE/TNA ect. Story is rated M for sexual content & may include dark subject matter read at your own risk. Story may contain slash and hints of femslash. If this bothers you please hit the back button & look for another story.)**

"ANGEL! GET BACK HERE!"  
John groaned his eyes opened hearing the muffled yell. "What the hell?" He rolled over in his bed. He gave a slight hiss of pain as the bed met his backside. He wondered did he just imagine that he heard someone. He got up from the bed looking, he was still alone. That is when he spotted the door partly open to the bathroom. He was unsure if maybe Lady Jade or Miss Rose had opened it when they were there. His eyes closed with a groan remembering the recent events. Ok maybe he had a kinky side of him that did enjoy that.  
"FUCK YOU, YOU FUCKING BITCH!"

John's eyes snapped open hearing the once again muted screams. The voice was hard for him to miss. He headed for the bathroom seeing it empty, but the other door was open. Walking over he stopped seeing the black ropes around his friend. John tried not to, considering what he had just been through, but started to laugh. "What the hell happened to you man?"  
Randy panicked for a brief moment, why didn't he guess this could have happened. "Don't ask man & just help me out of these." John walked over looking at him.

"OK calm down & let me see what I can do…" Randy looked over giving a faint cough to calm himself seeing John was still naked…and for some reason slightly hard. "Um that for me Johnny boy?"  
"What?" John asked looking at Randy…then spotting Randy eyeing him, causing a blush to his skin. "HELL NO!" John started backing up.

"John…John…come on just joking man…help me out of these things."  
"I'll be right back." He turned leaving the room. Randy gave a faint grunt watching the ass retreating…but he knew he couldn't let it affect him, last he needed was a hard one when John got back. Well hoped he came back. Randy heard John come back & saw he had worked his way back into the shorts.  
"Feel better Mr. Modest?"  
"Oh can it Orton…" He walked over & helped Randy to stand looking everything over. "OK What order was this done?"  
"What?"

"What was tied last…normally you need to undue it in reverse right?"  
"How the hell would I know that?"  
"Oh brother." He walked around Randy looking. "Just relax I'll figure this out." He could see the blue was tied onto the black so he hoped that meant the blue was the second rope put on. He worked his fingers into the knots till he could pop then free. "So you gonna tell me how you got trussed like a turkey?"  
"The same way you were bent by two chicks & spanked." Randy spit out almost venomly before he could stop himself from saying the words. Randy cursed himself as the words hit the air.

"You saw that hmmm?" John said almost humorlessly as he tried to just focus on the ropes.  
"John I'm sorry…"  
"Forget it man…a lot of weird shit will be happening in this place I think before we get to see the light of day again." He started to carefully unwrap the ropes looped around Randy's legs.  
"You know what they are hoping right?"  
"Yeah, but it won't."  
"Is it really that bad of an idea?"  
"WHAT!" John had to stop focusing on the ropes as he moved to look up at Randy's stone like expression. "I am not going to have you fuck me or me you just to please these…ladies. I am NOT INTO GUYS!" John's jaws setting hard & the veins of his neck wanting to bulge."

"JOHN CALM THE FUCK DOWN & JUST LISTEN!"  
"There is nothing to listen to…let me just get you out of this & we can go back to our own little corners & forget this conversation."  
"John just get me untied & listen…"  
"Just shut your mouth or I'll leave the rest of you tied up like the little present they seem to want you to be…"  
Randy sighed. "Fine…for now."  
"Not for now…period." John snapped as he moved to see how the black rope was secured.  
"You wouldn't be so upset over it if you weren't at all curious."  
"Randy I swear one more word…"

"John…"Randy grunted as John knocked his legs from under him dropping Randy to his knees. John had circled back around him.  
"Told you to shut the fuck up!" John nearly growled at him seething. "You want to know what it feels like…You can start by gagging on this." John lowered the shorts down so his cock was right in Randy's face. Grabbing the back of Randy's head. "Go ahead you want it so fucking bad!"  
"Jo-John… thi-this isn't want I mean." Randy tried to turn his head away.  
"Oh yeah…you wanted to jam yourself up my ass! tough shit!…" John grabbed a hold of himself, some twisted part in his mind feeling pleasure as he brushed the head over Randy's lips.

Part of Randy wanted to…but not like this…but he opened his mouth anyways, allowing his best friend use it as he wished. Randy wrapped his lips closed round John & slowly sucked as he was greeted with the tangy taste of his cock & leaking tip. John just started thrusting hard & fast, Randy did what he could to keep up & not gag when John slammed the back of his throat. John gave a moan at the feeling, his eyes drifting close enjoying the feeling. As quick as the rage & desire filled his body it wanted to leave just as fast. John's eyes opened looking down & pulled back pulling free from Randy's lips. John lowered to his own knees a look of fear & disbelieve in his bright blue eyes.

Looking at the younger man John was almost scared to touch him. "Ra-Randy…I'm…I…I don't know what came over me. My god…so-sorry doesn't cover it." Tears of regret wanting to fill his eyes.  
Randy looked puzzled by John quick change, he did push him though. "Just help me up & out of the rest…we can talk.." Randy's voice a faintly rough croak. "Till then…I'll be quite…"  
John nodded & helped Randy to stand, fixing his shorts, then silently moved to try to work the rest of the rope from Randy's body. The body free, that just left Randy's wrists. Finally free Randy began rubbing his wrists & arms.

"Thanks John…" Randy spoke his throat already feeling better. "Feel better if I got dressed too?"  
"Whatever man…damn it…."  
"Stop beating yourself up…I was goading you…with your temper I should know better.."  
"It doesn't make it right…it was still a sexual assault." John spoke low as he lowered his head.  
"As we both admit a lot of weird shit is going to happen in these walls before this is over…besides,it wasn't that bad."  
"What?!" John asked lifting his head looking at Randy only to see his near trademark smirk. "I can't fucking believe you Orton…I nearly…no I did sexually assault you & you liked it!"  
Randy just smirks shrugging his shoulders. "So I am a sick viper sue me."

"My god Randy…"  
"Come on man…if I had not allowed it I could have bit you."  
"What?!"  
"Just saying it wasn't that bad…"  
"Yo-you really have wanted me?" John looked with almost disbelief.  
"John you know I love Sam…but I do swing both ways…that is why I haven't asked her to marry me…I just don't feel the exclusive type…now if you ask if you think I may love you…" Randy laughs. "It's not a matter of love as much as lust." Randy moves to sit on the bed. "You have a hot body." He smirks again seeing John shift & get a faint blush to his cheeks. "Long travels on the road, lucky if you see home one day a week…sometimes we don't see it for months. Heck, you just get lonely."  
"But the girls…"  
"So I like variety…It is a different feeling being with another guy."  
"But doesn't it get awkward sleeping with one of the guys you could be wrestling in the ring another night?"

"Not really…we both know it is basically like a friend with benefits deal. We care as friends…but nothing more…we get an itch we get it scratched."  
"I love how you make it sound so nonchalant."  
"Well it's true…You want me to be honest…yeah if you ever wanted to know what it felt like…from either side…I wouldn't be against it."  
John looked slightly shocked as he exhales a deep breath running his hand over his head. "Honestly Randy…after this day alone I don't know what to think of anything."

Randy nodded. "From the sound of things we may have quite a few more days to deal with…Just think it over…no strings…even if you say you want to just to make these crazy chicks happy…I don't fucking care…when we get out of here you tell me you never want to speak of it again fine…just think it over."  
"Yeah maybe I will…but for now I am going back to my room…"  
"Yeah man later." John left shutting the door. Randy moved to lay back in his bed pulling the blanket over him. He knew John was easy going most of the time…well except times like that where he gets pushed just a little too far & snaps. Maybe how he laid it out John would think over his offer.


	20. Chapter 20

**(Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the idea of this story I own no wrestlers or have any ties to WWE/TNA ect. Story is rated M for sexual content & may include dark subject matter read at your own risk. Story may contain slash and hints of femslash. If this bothers you please hit the back button & look for another story.)**

Krys, Rose & Angel watched on in almost shock at the scene as it unfolded. Jade, & MJ were already in the kitchen working on some of the prep for the dinner that night. Terri was upstairs working on some notes for her book, she may have glanced on occasion at the screen up there, but her mid was more on the lovely chat she had with Glenn and was sure she would pay him another one. Krys got up at one point moving to the kitchen. "Two questions. One you have any intention of stopping that?" She motions towards the screen focused on John & Randy. "Two need help?"  
"Could always use help…" Jade told her as she was cleaning potatoes. "As so that…if it escalates then I will send one of the guys up…" As she said it a collective sigh/groan passed the girls lips. Jade looked back over seeing John as he was looking down at Randy. "Nope looks like it is an non-issue now." She then spoke up. "OK…OK Ladies…Time to work on food…"

"Isn't that a couple hours away." Rose asked walking over.  
"Yes but we are doing seasoned potatoes that need to be cut, roasted winter vegetables that need to be cut then tossed with oil & a touch of salt…about half way through those all roasting we can start on the steaks."  
"These boys are gonna be spoiled & fat…" Angel half joked.  
"Well I guess starting tomorrow at least some of the boys can be taken down to the gyms…you know some that we know how things work around here like John, Randy…oh yeah Punk…"  
"You mean the boys we played with already." Joked Krys.  
"Well yeah…I also think our time frame may move up…Since so far none of them really needed 'breaking in' like I thought…I am sure we can get enough enjoyment of the situation in a month if not less, instead of my originally projected two."

"Not that we really ever want to…right?" Rose chuckled  
"Well but we knew we would have to at some point." Jade looked at Angel. "Why don't you make sure you mask is dry enough to use…if not use the hair dryer on it, just be careful of any warping."  
"Of course Lady Jade."  
"Think you ladies have this handled."  
"I have it My Lady…I know the timing."  
"Thank you MJ…I will be back for the announcement call." Jade headed up to the third floor. As she stepped of the elevator she caught Jack as he was getting on, he held the door open. "Glad I caught you Lady Jade."  
"A problem?"  
"Maybe…I'll show you, please." He leads her to the control room, keying something in some of the screens starts rewinding. Rooms six & nine. He then starts playing the playback. She could see where Dean & Roman both seemed to be doing something with their ring gear. Seth was sitting on Roman's bed.  
"Bring up the audio."  
Jack hit a few more controls._ 'It's not that bad so far.'_ Roman spoke out. Jade could hear where it echoed on Dean's side.  
_'True, they mention breakfast then dinner…if that right this is only day two.'_ Dean replied.  
_'Any clue how long they going to keep us for & what is even planned…what this stuff about catering to these women's fantasies. You know that not me dude.'_  
_'I know…and I don't know how long. You know I am faithful to my girl…but push come to shove we will see.'_  
_'I am not getting up close & personal with anyone here besides Seth. Well or if Randy offers.'_ Roman chuckled. _'But a girl…be lucky if one could even get a rise from me.'_

_'Yeah Ro I know…'_  
_'So Phil doing?'_  
_'He really doesn't like us on these things…one of them really must have done a number on his head…I didn't see much, but he did have two good marks on his back from something…that is why I said push comes to shove.'_  
_'Let them try to push me.'_ Roman almost growled.  
_'Roman don't be so sure of that…females or not I have a feeling they can carry it out.'_  
_'Yeah…well we will just see who it tougher.'_  
"Roman enough please!" Yelled Seth from the bed. Roman turned looking at him.  
"One moment Seth." Roman turned back to what he was talking with._ 'Dean just watch Phil…signing off, we don't want these things dying on us…yes we have Seth's…but you don't.'_

_'OK Roger that Dean out.'_ Jack then returned the video feeds back to current time.  
"OK so something got missed on the searches…more then likely walkies that have maybe a one mile range is even. The problem will be if they change off their frequency to try to reach anyone outside." Jade tried to keep calm over the oversight. She wanted to find out who had searched the Shield guys bags, but it didn't matter at this point. "Let me handle this." She smiled opening the microphone to the house. "Good evening my lovely house guests…Just so you know dinner will be delivered to you in about an hour. It has been brought to me attention there seems to be contraband material in some of your rooms. Any sort of communication device is to be placed on your tables so they may be properly collected. If the items are not turned over to us punishment will be dealt. If they are turned over, all will be forgiven. You have until dinner to make the right call ladies & gentlemen."

She then shut the microphone off. She watched the screens. Most of the rooms had looks of confusion. Even some she didn't know about maybe having something began looking through their bags to make sure they were not the guilty party. She watched as Punk made his way to Dean's room, she could see Roman & Seth in some sort of disagreement. She then went to grab a file she printed earlier in the day & headed for the second floor.

Reaching room thirteen she knocked before opening. "Mark?"  
"You can come in." His voice responded. She walked in looking around. She spotted him in a corner shadow boxing. He was dressed just in a pair of black basketball shorts. "Granted your place so you could anyways, true."  
"Well yes…I have some of the stories you asked about."  
"Thank you…so what was that all about I just heard?" He stopped & walked over to her. She handed him the folder & he set it on the table near by. He turned his focus back on her taking her hand. She looked down at their hands, then back up at his face. Something in his eyes spoke of danger to her. She tried to keep her composure pulling her hand away, luckily he didn't stop her.

"It means exactly what I said…Seems a few items that should not be allowed made their way into some of the rooms…those with them have found them. We wish them turned over freely."  
"You have proof of these items?"  
"Yes."  
"And you think they can be used to expose or harm you & the other ladies?"  
"Possible."  
"I see…of course you won't share the who or what the items are with me."  
"Well that would be mighty foolish now wouldn't it?"  
"True…but the fact they slipped by you already means you are not as unfaultable as you think."  
"No one is 100% perfect…just playing the game the best I can."

"I see that." He reaches out touching her cheek, first wanting instinct she pressed her face against his touch. His thumb brushing over the expose skin. She then steps away. "How can you experience your own desires if you keep backing away from them…from me?" He grabbed the folder before moving to the dining area to sit. "All the writing yours…you told me few of the others even write me…so I must be here for you…Or a miscalculation?"  
"You're right…my planning was to get you…one other writes you, but only in slash & what is called alternate universes."  
"But yours are not…even though you have me as a vampire in some, some sort of dream weaver in another?"  
"But your base is still a wrestler…in alternates it is your name, how you look…but everything else is different…you could be a teacher…a cop…something like that."  
"I see." He was looking at the first story in the file. He was surprised to see the name Amber as the main female. "So you said summer sun…you plan on keeping us till June?"

"That was our original plan…it may be sooner than that."  
"We more of a handful then you expected?"  
"Actually more the opposite, the boys so far are pretty well-behaved & open to our wishes."  
"You haven't hit the tough nuts yet I guess."  
"I am sure I could crack a few when needed…Are you one of them?"  
"If anything you seem to be…you want me…but won't open yourself to me…why…" He looked up from the papers.

"Just needing to oversee everything told you that." He stood up walking back over to her.  
"There is more to it than that…I know you must finish preparing dinner…but please…join me…eat with me tonight."  
"OK…that should be fine."  
"Till then." He goes to touch her face again but she pulls back & turned heading for the door leaving. A faint amused smirk pulls as his lips before he returns to his reading. Jade reached the first floor seeing the trays were just getting finished.

"Is there a problem?" Rose asked "We heard your announcement. Communication device? I thought we took all their phones."  
"Seems the Shield boys still had some sort of walkie-talkie items. I guess part of their gear."  
"OK what problem that cause so what if the four rooms can communicate?" Terri asked.  
"The problem is more if they try to change what channel they are on & pick up some stray hiker or something by chance. So I will see if Dean turns his over…MJ you need to see if both Roman & Seth turn theirs over."  
"Of course My Lady…what if they didn't?"  
"Say nothing to them for now…I will deal with them later tonight if that is the case."

They took the cart heading upstairs. Krys asked Terri to deliver something extra to Jericho's room for her, it was another group of papers this time it was the print out on rope ties along with a letter. Jade informed them she would be staying up there during dinner & she would join them later hopefully if all went well with the recovery of the items. Of course that was not to be the case when the only radio recovered was Seth's. She heaved a sigh as she grabbed the tray that had the two plates on it. Heading down she knocked as she balanced the tray on her shoulder. Holding with on hand then opened the door. When she did Taker stood up from the table moving away from it.

"Dinner for two as requested." She almost tried to joke brining the tray over & set it down. That is when she spotted not only the breakfast tray from that morning, but also dinner the night before.  
"You left in such a rush this morning." He informed her, his voice sounded closer than she was expecting.  
"Please step back."  
"You can't keep that wall forever…how do you expect to acquire what you want if you do?"  
Her skin wanted to tingle as his large hands touched her shoulders. He had caught her in a slightly compromising position. He very easily had her caught between him & the table. "Please let me go & back up."

A silent sigh passed her lips as he did so moving to one end of the table she set his food down & she placed hers at the other. She set the piled tray of the dirty dishes off to the side to be carried out when she left. She then sat down removing the cover. "Well the way you all feed us you ever thing of opening a restaurant?" He asked looking over the full plate & wonderful smells.  
"No…"  
"So how much of you do you place in your characters?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"If I picked any one of your stories…at least the ones you gave me that has a female in it…how much of them are you?"  
"I guess that partly depends on the story. Some more than others. If you are trying to piece together who I am from them…hoping to find me when this is all done…don't…they are just stories."

"I see…" He takes a few bites of his steak. "Quite creative the first one you placed in the file. Amber Dawson…so simple, so plain on the outside, but inside very complex, hurt, troubled. Fate, chance of some other force somehow draws her within her dreams to a dark force, or once dark force that happens to be based on me." He chuckles, the laugh hard to tell is chilling or amused. "It was based around my return as a version of my older persona."  
"Yes."  
"So how much of you is in Amber?"  
"Faint touches…" She was focused down eating.  
"So you write of vampires, dream walkers, witches, reapers…do you believe in any of those things for real?"

"Some & to different degrees."  
"Well I see you took your eye & hair color for Amber."  
"no…not exactly, both of her have a more golden hue…you know almost playing on her name."  
"I see." Even if he didn't fully believe her. "So of course Vampires are not real."  
"Depends…to the extend in my stories…no they are not undead monsters…but there are humans that seem to draw something extra from other humans & some of them it is through blood."

"Some? What of the others?"  
"Energy…they tap into the life fields of other people."  
"Fascinating."  
"Right, you must think I am totally off my rocker. Everything I had done to get you…keeping you here…now talking about modern-day vampires."  
"What if I didn't think it so crazy at least some of it?" She lifts her head looking across at him a smile graced his lips. She wondered if he ever smiled when it didn't look like he wanted to reach across & yank out your soul. His eyes looked like they wanted to bore into hers. He broke the contact as he ate more of his meal. "So…you covered most of my personas in these stories?"  
"Well not the early old school…you know I think some also called him western Undertaker."  
"Ah when I first arrived."  
"Yes."

"What of this last…well about two years?"  
"There is one I wrote with someone else…they are not in those papers…other then that no. They are all based on older versions of you."  
"Hmmm…lack of inspiration or interest?"  
"What if I said slightly both."  
"Is the lost interest because of the lack of inspiration?"  
"Partly." She was wondering why she was telling him all this. She looked back up from her meal seeing he was nearly done & watching her again. Even if she didn't mean to her breath hitched in her throat.

"Relax darling I won't bite…unless that something you want…you fascination with vampires & all." She felt a shiver run though her body. Slowly licking her lips.  
"I could ask you which of your personas are most like you…but I know most say it is when you put away the Dead Man & brought out the bikes, but even with them you have DeadMan Inc."  
"I do like my bikes. The freedom of them, just you & the road. Does that mean the Dead Man as you call him is all an act…no, I have been him for so many years of course there are parts of me in him."

"I see." She finished eating & began to gather up the trays seeing he was also done.  
"You running away already?"  
"I am not running away."  
"Right…" After she placed the new dirty dishes with the others & took a step back she felt his heat behind her his hands resting on her arms, she could swear she didn't even hear the chair move from the table.

"Do I scare you?"  
"Scare may be a strong word."  
"What words would you use." His voice ringing deep in her ears as his breath brushed her neck.  
"Captivate, enthrall, fascinate…but feeling a need of caution."  
"I see…" He slowly runs his hands down her arms to her hands taking a hold of them. Lifting her arms he spins her in his grasp till he has her trapped against him. "And why you feel you need to heed caution around me?"  
"If you in real life are even a fraction of how dangerous you are in the ring…what you do to people on screen…that could still make you very dangerous."

"You like flirting with that danger though? Want to try to control it?"  
"I-I don't know yet what I want…"  
"Ah…how about this for starters?" He released his hold on her hands allowing him to take hold in a more natural way. As he did he bent down capturing her lips with his own. Her heart raced in that moment he was so smooth & quick in his movements she had no time to react.

It was a simple kiss, but long, when he let her go it left her flush & breathless. He had that smirk to him again swiping a thumb over her full bottom lip. "Sweet." was all he said before walking away. "I am sure you have other business to tend to then humoring some old man."  
She blinked almost in disbelief. He just kissed her like that & was now dismissing her? If he was not right she would have objected. She thought maybe she should take the out while it was offered before her desires overrules sense & duty.

"Sadly you are right."  
"Of course I am."  
She moved to lift the stack of trays & dished. "So how far did you get so far?"  
"Part 20 I believe…Amber & I were intimate for the first time…feisty thing clawed my shoulders…sounds…interesting." Jade had to fight not to drop the pile she just lifted as she headed for the door. She struggled to balance the tray & get the door opened but managed. After she left Mark could not help but allow a throaty laugh. He knew he would break her walls down even if slowly. She was just another woman who in time would be begging for him.

Jade got back down placing the dishes by the sinks & started to unload the dishwasher that was already done. She was lost in her thoughts of Taker to even notice where anyone else was.


	21. Chapter 21

**(Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the idea of this story I own no wrestlers or have any ties to WWE/TNA ect. Story is rated M for sexual content & may include dark subject matter read at your own risk. Story may contain slash and hints of femslash. If this bothers you please hit the back button & look for another story.)**

Jade jumped when Krys touched her shoulder.  
"Lady Jade you ok?"  
Jade had to pause a moment bracing her hands on the edge of the sink. Shaking her head she turned it looking at Krys. "You tell anyone this…" Krys raised her hand as if to silently swear. "I'm not so sure…" She gave a low growl disgusted with herself. Focusing back on the sink. "Is he trying to get to me…or is my own perceptions of him getting to me?"  
"I'm surprised you let him get that close to you. Well this fast…of course I know what you are hoping will happen…but him as the aggressor?"  
Jade stood up from the sink looking. "How do you know, what happened?"

"Um, yeah we found out that his room doesn't show down here…We saw it upstairs."  
"Oh…ok so he is my guilty pleasure."  
"And you didn't want to share." Jade gave a sigh. "Hey I remember our talks even if they were years ago."  
"Is that where the other girls are, upstairs?"  
"Yeah, just my opinion? As Krys your friend, not Kitten."  
"Go ahead."  
"I think he may be playing you…just watch your back."  
"Watch yourself too…I saw the papers you wanted to be given to Jericho…and I have a feeling you are talking about it being used on you."

Krys blushes slightly looking down. "You have your obsessions I have mine."  
"Yes but part of yours can send you to the hospital or kill you. I have a request since I doubt he would go that far on purpose. I want you to talk to Angel about her going with you."  
"But he my Jerky." Krys tells her half joking half serious.  
"You know that is a dangerous scene you want him to play out. A scene some dungeons won't even permit, and others only with a release."  
"Fine, fine….why her though? Why not one of the boys."  
"As I said I am doing it as a health safety not security. I am pretty sure if yelled to let you go he will…but if you are 'flying' you may not be of a clear enough head to say it or signal it. Angel is a nurse, she may know how to handle a situation if it comes up. Just view her as another overseer, she is not in your space."  
"OK…I see your point. May not like it, but I see it."  
"Good…" She dries her hands. "If you excuse me I have business to tend to."  
"The shield members?"

"Yep." They headed for the elevator & up to the third floor. Jade moved past where the girls were seated watching the TV, currently it was just some movie to pass the time. "MJ."  
"Yes My Lady?" She looked over. "Come with me…I have a job for you."  
"Of course." She stands up walking with her to the bedroom. "Need help preparing?"  
"I may, but I want you to get changed as well…that special outfit I got you."  
"Really?" she sounded shocked.  
"You did want a crack at the leader didn't you?"  
"Um…yes My Lady…oh thank you."

MJ moved to the closet pulling out an outfit that would remind you of almost an old school mistress. White top that buttoned tight, tight black leather pencil skirt. She then worked her hair up into a bun. "Any clue what we walking into with them?"  
"I know Roman is gay…such a waste. Dean no clue." Jade told her as she pulled out a red velveteen corset & skirt. She worked her way into the skirt first. It hugged at her hips, but then flared out closer to her knees. MJ helped her into the formfitting corset. Both women stepped into black high heel pumps. Jade pulled her hair back in a pony tail before putting the mask back on as did MJ.

"Boys, your services will be needed." She walked into the control room to check the needed rooms. Roman was in his room, but so was Seth. They were on Roman's bed. He was seated against the backboard & Seth was laying with his head on his thigh, looked like Roman was comforting him be running his one hand through Seth's hair. Jade wondered if this scene would be reversed by the time she was done with the larger man. Then looking at Dean's room, at least at that moment he was alone. He was pacing slowly lost in thought. She grabbed the radio turned over by Seth & then they left the control room heading for the elevator.

The other girls watched as they left. "OK with all four of them gone we are stuck." Rose stated.  
"What you mean?" Asked Terri.  
"Well the boys are our protection if we need it…Only the four of them have the access to the control room to activate those belt things."  
"Well the belts can be triggered by voice remember? Plus I personally don't think most of these guys would try to harm us…I am sure everyone worried about Kane…he is really nice."  
"Yeah most are nice on camera…but how we know how they really are?"  
"True….but nothing says we still can't play visits…we just know if we do we are taking a chance."  
"Yeah I guess so. I just want to see what is in store for these guys tonight…I thought MJ, like the boys are Lady Jade's submissive?"

"She is." Krys stated. "But for some reason she actually likes Dean…Since MJ writes stories of bondage & torture she was told she could play with one or two as long as she was supervised."  
"So she is submissive to Lady Jade…but not others?"  
"Depends on the person I guess."  
"What about you?"  
"I guess that depends which part of me is being trained."  
"Punishment…so the pit?" Asked Angel.  
"Sounds right…do we want to finish watching the movie first? Remember Jade made Punk last over an hour…was it closer to two?" Terri stated.  
"Well we don't know for sure how long he was down there before we switched over." Rose told her.

"So any bets if The Shield will last longer or shorter than Punk did?" Terri laughed.  
"Well there is two of them going down." Rose stated.  
"Yes & two of us…plus her boys, remember Jade used them to help break Punk."  
"Just to hard to call lets just finish the movie it has what maybe a half hour…then switch over & hope we didn't miss the fun."  
"Maybe we should head back to the first floor." Krys stated. "Feel odd up here without Jade or MJ."  
"Might as well we have all the Pit feeds down there." Angel stated standing up. They shut the TV off up there before making their way down to the first floor using the elevator. They debated the steps, but to do that they might get caught up with anything going on in the second floor hall way.

Jade directed them to Dean's room first. She opened the door to see Dean talking with Punk. As soon as the door opened both men grew quite. Dean looked as her with a smile. "Evening…Lady Jade is it?"  
"Don't try to be coy with me Ambrose…" She shifted her eyes to Punk. "Return to your room."  
"Lady Jade…Mi-Mistress…ple-please this isn't needed."  
"You talking back to me Punk?"  
"He is my friend."  
"And you tried to tell him the error of disobeying the rules I am sure."  
"I don't know what grand rule you think I have broken." Ambrose told her quite smug like. "And you brought back up how cute."

"Dean please." Punk tried to talk sense into him. "The more you provoke her the worse it will be…"  
"Which is why I will tell you one last time unless you wish to join your friend…Return to your room & shut the door."  
"It's ok Phil…" Dean told him. Punk sighed leaving as he was told. In his own room shutting the bathroom door for now. He didn't know what he wanted to curse more Dean's foolishness not listening to him, or his own feelings on the matter. Them both being dragged down to what Lade Jade called The Pit would not have changed Deans situation any.

Jade looked back at Dean. "So now that distraction is dealt with…you honestly want to tell me you have no clue what I am talking about…I know you have a communications radio."  
"Nope."  
"Cute…very cute…We will see about that. Stay put, you make one step towards me you will regret it." Jade looked back at MJ & the boys nodding which they returned as a silent understanding. She started to head towards Dean's bag.  
"Hey get away from there!"  
"You forgot we already seen inside…just seems we missed something." She pulled out the vest & looked. To her surprise it wasn't hidden in it anymore.

Dean fought not to laugh seeing her empty search. "See…done with your goose chase?"  
"Hardly." She stands up looking around. Not like there was many places it could go. "Jack if you please."  
Dean switched his focus back towards the door. He tried not to feel his throat tighten when he saw the one man pull from his back the same radio they had given them freely to hide the other two. "Now stay put while we just do a small sweep. You interfere it won't end well for you." Jade watched Dean when Jack started keying the microphone. A small noise broke the silence but it was hard to tell from where. Moving around the room Jack keyed again & Jade saw the tell she was waiting for. "Dean over by the bathroom."  
"Nope."  
"David move him please."  
"Gladly Lady Jade." David moved forward & Dean moved as if he was actually going to fight the larger man. He figured if he can spar Roman he can handle this guy.

"This grows tiresome Dean." Jade told him as he was actually trying to keep David as bay. "David stand down." David stopped actually allowing Dean to get a good hit on the larger man. To Deans almost shock it looked like it hardly phased the larger man. "You brought this on yourself…guess I need to knock some sense into you…Or shall I say…JOLT it into you." Dean cringed clenching his jaw as it felt like someone stuck a live wire against his body.  
"Mother fucker." He cried out after he had fallen to his knees.  
"OK David." David grabbed Dean up dragging him over closer to the bathroom.

Jack walked over by the bed keying the radio again, hearing the feed back. He flips the mattress to find the hidden radio sitting on the box spring.  
"Have to admit you have some brains to you Dean…just not enough." Jade told him. She walked over grabbing the radio. "Take him down then come back here…We will fix this." The guys nodded grabbing Dean together to carry his struggling form into the hall & to the elevator.

Jade & MJ Fixed the mattress. She then keyed the Radio. "Evening Roman…I am sure you been wondering what Dean was up to…Well he is on his way to a special room & I suggest you turn your Radio with less trouble then he did…what use is a single radio anyways?" A coy smile to her lips as she clicked off, that was until Roman replied.  
_'Bring it bitch!'_  
"Seth if you can hear me. Continue to be a good boy & go back to your room. No point you both getting punished for Roman's thick skull."  
_'You don't fucking touch him!'_  
"Mighty protective how sweet…he not there when I arrive then there is nothing to worry about for him. I say you have maybe a good five minutes or so…see you soon." She shut the radios off not seeing the point of listening to Roman's mouth anymore.

"Wait here for the boys."  
"Yes Lady Jade."  
Jade made her way through the bathroom into Punk's room. He was sitting on the ground sitting cross-legged. "Punk?"  
"Yes Lady Jade?" His voice questioning.  
"Yes…for now…They do not seem to understand as easily as you did…I still didn't like being questioned in front of Dean."  
"I am sorry…just concerned."  
"I am not going to tell you that you don't have reason to be. You saw the other woman that came I with me?"  
"Yes Lady Jade."

"She will be dealing with Dean tonight, her work will be over seen by myself & my boys…But I feel Roman will be a harder subject."  
"Yes Lady Jade…why you telling me this?"  
"Since you been through it you may know some of the care needed once he is returned…then again Dean's punishment may not leave marks as yours did. How are they by the way?"  
"Better than this morning thank you. If I may?"  
"What is it?"  
"Just so you know…the…um…the humility you made me feel at the hands of your two males…it won't have the same effect on them."  
"Well I already knew Roman is gay…he is quite vocal over his displeasure of the fairer sex. Which is Dean?"  
"Bi Lady Jade."  
"OK…thank you. I will have myself or one of my boys let you know once Dean is back in his room."  
"OK Lady Jade I will keep an eye on him."

Jade turned & left just as the boys returned they then all made their way down the hall. "Expect a fight from this one."  
"Yes Lady Jade" both men answered.  
Opening the door she was not surprised to see Roman standing with his arms crossed in just a pair of black sweats. "You going to come take your punishment like a man or we doing to have to drag you?" Jade asked.

He just laughed taking a looked at the two women before lowering his hands stepping forward with a smirk. "Go ahead lead the way…let's see your worse."

"Good choice…David point, Jack counter."  
"Yes Lady Jade." Jack moved into the room while David moved into the hall. Jade just motioned Roman to follow David. Roman moved into the hall & the other three followed after him.  
"Steps boys." David headed for the stairwell & Roman followed, Jade knew it seemed too simple what was his game? Reaching the basement David opened the door leading to the pit.

**(I hope a second update shortly...well sometime later today. Most was already written before I decided to break it into a separate chapter.)**


	22. Chapter 22

**(Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the idea of this story I own no wrestlers or have any ties to WWE/TNA ect. Story is rated M for sexual content & may include dark subject matter read at your own risk. Story may contain slash and hints of femslash. If this bothers you please hit the back button & look for another story.)**

"Bout time you got the hell back." Yelled Dean from somewhere in the room.  
"You weren't bluffing bout him?" Roman grunted.  
"Nope, boys strap him between the columns. Just know you try to run before they have you secure…you & Dean will both pay for it."  
"I don't run." Roman told her in a slow definitive tone.  
"Good…Take him boys." She walked with MJ over to where Dean was shackled to a metal exam table. His hands were above his head, his feet strapped to exam stirrups, his knees forced in a bend by some sort of bar & straps. He didn't seems to care he was already stripped bare & placed in an exposed state.  
"You have any fucking clue how stiff my legs will be when I get the fuck out."  
"Well for the voice of The Shield you sure have a mouth to you." Jade smirked. "Lets see how well the voice can serve you later when it is rough with your screams."

"The Wand Lady Jade?" Jade turned to MJ with an icy cool look. "Sorry…Mistress Rose…"  
"Yes go fetch the case…I know you been dying to use that lovely toy for some time." Her voice a cold bite to it yet velvet smooth. MJ let a squeal of delight pass her lips as she moved to the cabinet that house the case with the violet wand. As she did Jade slipped a chain from around her neck on it was a small key. She walked towards Dean & removed his shock belt setting it to the side. "Dean is not tethered." Jade warned MJ & her boys, so they knew he was not to be unbound unless they made sure the belt was back on.

"Mistress, the other is ready for your needs." David informed her. She glanced over seeing where Roman was chained between two thick pillars spaced about six feet apart. His back was towards them, arms raised outward & above him. He even willing let them strip his pants off. Jade felt it a great shame he only played for his own team. He was another almost near perfect specimen in her mind.

MJ came back & Jade helped her hook up the machine. Plugging it in the thing looked like a hand drill or engraver, but instead of a drill bit in the tip there was what looked like another power cord. The bottom cord was plug into a foot control that was then plugged into an outlet situated into the special table. The item was then placed in a holder placed on MJ's waist. "Remember the purpose of this."  
"Yes Mistress Rose." Jade stepped away when MJ turned the device on. A low hum began to fill the space when her foot pushed on the pedal.

"David oversee Lady MJ, Jack will assist me." MJ Felt slightly odd being referred to as Lady…but she knew it was just for the scene…for the punishment for those that would defy her Lady. She started the wand off at a medium setting, shutting the unit off she traced the top wire down to a back coupling of some kind before reaching into the case next to her. She pulled out a glass tube that as one end a metal cap the other shaped like a large teardrop. Turning it back on the glass lit up like a blue neon tube.

"What you going to dazzle me into submission with a fancy lightsh…OUCH! FUCK!" He snapped when MJ touched the tear drop near his inner thigh then pulled it away as fast. She gave an amused laugh watching when he tried to jump the chains of his wrist restraints rattling against the table echoing in the space. MJ did the same to the other thigh. "What the hell!" Dean yelled again the spots stung & around the area tingled. MJ then began to slowly hover the tear drop over the tops of his legs slowly watching as tiny sparks of energy flew from the wand to Dean's flesh. He gritted his teeth now having a faint clue what to expect.

As MJ worked Jade went & gathered a nice selection of paddles, floggers & whips, laying them out on displace within Roman's slight. Looking at him she thought she saw the wide eyes look of fear, his breath already quickening. If only she knew the real emotion behind those eyes. She took the paddle this one like she used on Punk, just plain leather. Walked around Roman & lightly ran her hand over his taut shoulders & back to his ass.  
"Get your filthy hands off me!" She smacked his ass. He almost laughed. "That suppose to hurt?" She gave another bare handed hit with the same nearly mocking results.  
"Fine…you want harder I can oblige." She moved back around grabbing a different paddle this one studded with hard nubs. She brought it around & hit his ass again.  
"Better bitch."  
Jade swung harder and it just brought a low growl from Roman. She moved it from his ass over each of the strained shoulders. Each hit causing red welts in its wake in the imprint of each stud. He just gave a heated almost roar with the hit.

"COME ON!" He nearly roared out challenging her defiantly. She treated his strong thighs to the same treatment. "OH YEAH BITCH!" Jade fought to control her own rage building even more as she handed Jack the paddle & gave a signal of what she wanted next. Being hanged a heavy fall flogger & she began to crisscross Roman's back. "OOO YEAH BABY GETTING THERE." His breath growing heated. If his own body was not beginning to pump full of endorphins he may have had to admit to himself that for a female she wasn't half bad. The falls of she flogger causing angry welts to form along his lovely toned flesh.

Back over with Dean when MJ saw he was getting too comfortable she shut the machine off removing the glass tube. "Boring you already?" he stated to her, despite his almost calm mocking words a fine sweat was already coating his flesh from the waves of pain.  
"Hardly." She attached a flat metal piece to it sliding it on the other side of her skirt. She had the device on low when turning it on slowly cranking the device higher. Reaching into the case her removed eight copper tips that slipped over her fingers. As she brought the nails near each other Dean could hear & see the sparks as they jumped between them. She reached towards him dragging the nails slowly over his inner thighs. He gave a yelp of startled pain red lines marred his skin from scratches followed by the tiny jolts. They were only about 20 minutes into the boy's punishment. Dean had endured the jolts of energy all over his body…well almost all over. If it was punishment he could not understand why his cock, balls or ass was untouched. The curiosity made worse since he was forced into such an exposed state by this women's two male goons.

Jade went her lashes to the front of Roman's body, when he was no longer taunting her, but grunted, growled or almost roared with each strike. When she reached in front of him looking the unmarked canvas over she got a cold smile seeing the issue. The sounds were not because he was trying to fight the pain, he was thriving from it. The endorphins so high in his body his vision was a blur. He stood there his chest heaving & chains rattled just anticipating the next hit hat had not come yet. Even if he was gay didn't mean Jade could not admire such a rare specimen. Roman's cock rock hard & the tip glistening from his heated arousal.

Jade watched his face a few moments. Within the blown eyes of the endorphin high was also a man lost within him own head. Any additional actions on her part would not have register in his head & only be wasted energy on her part. She laid the flogger down moving back towards MJ. She was currently rolling a small spiked wheel over Dean's chest tracing the muscles. He grunted trying not to scream as the wheel was even worse than the nails.  
"ENOUGH!" Dean yelled, his voice indeed growing horse . He had seen when Roman went limp within his chains hanging between the pillar. "Enough…let him down…" He pleaded. Jade looked at Dean & then back towards Roman seeing his body had finally collapsed as the rush began to leave his body.

She looked back at Dean. "And how we know you have had enough?"  
"Please…th…OUCH!" Jade moved her hand to motion MJ to stop a moment.  
"Go on."  
"Th-this ca-can't be hea-healthy fo-for me…please I am so-sorry we tr-tried to hide the radios…I di-didn't see the harm in tal-talking to my team."  
She debated his words over. She then looked at MJ looking on with hopeful eyes. "He does have a point my sweet. Maybe you can play with him another day." She looks back at Dean as MJ turns off the unit & begins disassembling it. "You stay good after this time Dean I can almost assure you next time will be more enjoyable."

"OK…OK…" He panted out relieved this Mistress Rose listened to reason. "Now pl-please take Roman out of those chains."  
Rose looked at David & Jack. "Take him down & return him to his room…take some cords & restrain him while you tend to his back…I don't want him coming to & attacking you two."  
"Yes Mistress Rose." David told her as he went to retrieve the requested ropes.

Jade walked over grabbing Dean's belt brining it back over. "MJ help me lift his hips."  
"That really needed still?" Dean asked.  
"Yes…until you guys leave us." MJ helped her & between them locked the belt back in place. Only then did they free Dean's legs, but left his hands cuffed for now.  
"Th-thank you my legs were beginning to cramp." He gulped a little. "Can you free may hands…I know you can drop me again if I run."

"Smart boy." She walked over to the side MJ was on whispering to her. She slowly nodded moving away seeming to be putting the items away from their session. Jade began to free one wrist & then the other. He managed to sit up rubbing his wrists looking her over as she seemed to study him at the same time. She took a step back almost seeing his eyes trying to sort something in his own mind. "Now don't try to do something foolish."

He heaved a sigh his eyes actually dropping. "Of course Mistress." He grumbled it was as if this woman had reached in his head seeing him as he plotted. The only thing stopping him was the thought of being on the receivers end of another punishment. If she was alone he could have grabbed her…but there was still the other woman. Would she had harmed the Mistress in an effort to free her if he tried. He knew it was a pointless effort. Even if he succeeded he didn't know if he could get out of that space.

"Shall we walk him back Mistress Rose?" MJ asked walking over with a collar & leash.  
"Please that really needed?" Dean asked looking at the leather collar & attached leash.  
"Well we could…or the boys carry you once they are done tending to Roman's wounds."  
Dean sighed. "Very well anything to get back to a warm bed." Jade took the collar & went to start putting it on his neck. She could see his hand twitching.  
"Don't even think of grabbing a hold of me…" Mentally Dean's mouth dropped open as she grabbed a hold of the leash handing it to MJ. Was he that transparent? "Come on." She told him & he god off the table. His legs almost bucked from under him. He fought for his balance, the women lead him from The Pit & he got to see the gym just on the other side as he was lead to the elevator.

"Will we get to use the gym equipment?" He asked his voice a hint of caution.  
"If you continue to behave yes, we will be allowing some of you time in the gym."  
"I can assure you I can keep my other two men in line Mistress."  
"Good…I will debate permitting you three down there at the same time." She started the elevator up to the second floor. Stepping off the elevator Dean now had more focus & was able to count the doors as they moved down the hall. His room was down the far end. Jade opened the door & MJ led Dean inside. "Sit." Dean sat on the bed & Jade removed the collar. "Now I promised Punk I would let him know when you returned."

"OK Mistress…"  
She offered a slightest of sweet smiles. "Lady Jade is fine for now…in time you may learn which is which. Behave for MJ till I return." He nodded as Jade went through the bathroom to Punks room. She knocked before opening his door. He began to sit up in the bed as she walked in. "Before you ask. He is fine…he walked back to his room under his own power."  
"OK Lady Jade…Is there anything I will need to tend to?"  
"I saw no marks that will need tending to."  
"May I see him?"  
"If he comes to you…other then that he should rest."  
"Of course Lady Jade…" She offered a faint smile before leaving. Punk returned to his bed.

She returned to Dean's room. "I prefer you just rest Dean…if you really need someone to talk to you know Punk is next door…he will lend an ear if you need it."  
"Of course Lady Jade."  
She nodded her head motioning MJ to head out of the room she followed behind. Once the door was shut Dean fell back onto the bed feeling suddenly exhausted.

While Jade & Rose took care of Dean, David & Jack tended to Roman. He was so drained he hardly made a sound let alone a move when he was placed on the bed & tied spread eagle face down. David went & grabbed the after care kit from under the sink that held basic first aid supplies. Filling a basin with some warm water he returned to the room & between the two of them they gently washed down his back & legs before patting dry & applying some sort of gel to the wounds. Some of Jade's lashings were hard enough & repeated over some spots that blood had began to seep to the surface through tiny breaks in the flesh. They then draped a sterile cloth over his back, that just barely covered the needed area.

Jack headed for the rooms control panel punching a code into it that allowed him to being a timer feature up. The same time David when through the bathroom into Seth's room. The smaller man jumped hearing the door when he was working on stretches to occupy his mind to try not to worry about his friends. He looked hoping to see Roman looking at him.  
"Who are you?"  
"David…I work for Lady Jade."  
"She the one we keep hearing? But not the same one I have met?"  
"Correct…that is MJ who normally brings your meals. Can you come with me a moment?"  
"Since you asking can I ask why?"  
"Some directions we wish to give you concerning your friend."  
"Roman? Is he ok?"

"He will be, more so if you help follow our directions."  
"Um, OK." Seth followed him to the other room. He froze at the door when he saw Roman on the bed tied down.  
"They are so he doesn't move too soon…He suffered quite a bit of damage to his back." David began to explain. "When the timer on his panel goes off you are more than welcome to untie him & help him clean his back of the ointment we put on. If he wishes a shower I would advise against the water hitting the back directly, the pressure could cause them to start weeping again. Also the heat of the water would increase blood flow to that area."

"Um…ok…how long?"  
"About 30 minutes…hour is better…whenever he wakes up…whichever is longer."  
"Um…thanks." The guys nodded before leaving. Seth looked at the bed, part of him wanted to look to see how bad it was, but he had a feeling it was covered for a reason. Seth walked over sitting on the sit of the bed careful not to move Roman too much. Taking one hand he just gently moved the wet hair that clung to his sweat drenched face.


	23. Chapter 23

**(Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the idea of this story I own no wrestlers or have any ties to WWE/TNA ect. Story is rated M for sexual content & may include dark subject matter read at your own risk. Story may contain slash and hints of femslash. If this bothers you please hit the back button & look for another story.)**

About ten minutes after the boys left the room Roman's face moves with tiny twitches from Seth's touches. Then deep groans soon followed. He wanted to move, his arms trying to pull. Seth moved to rub the one closest to him.  
"Calm down Ro, you're back in you room." The large man even with limited movement tried to move his hip against the bed, even while passed out his arousal remained. "Roman they want you to remain still."  
"I don't care what the fuck they want…untie me…feel like I am fucking going to burst." He said through gritted teeth.  
"Burst?"

"Yeah like fucking Mount Vesuvius." He groaned as he tried to pump his hips more.  
"How the hell you hard with the way you look?"  
"Don't ask & just fucking untie me…"  
"Just another 20 minutes I can."  
"Twenty? You know what he hell twenty minutes of blue balls will feel like! JUST UNTIE ME!" Roman roared as he tried to pull the ropes, Seth feared if he didn't untie him Roman would just injure himself more with rope burns & cuts.

"OK STOP! The more you pull the tighter they will get making it harder to free you…just please don't move too much, I haven't seen them but I was told your back was bleeding."  
Roman stopped, but he was still panting from frustration building up in him. "OK…hurry…"  
Seth moved to first untie the hands & legs on the side he was already on. The wrist was a struggle from Roman accidentally making them tighter. Seth rubbed the wrist getting a groan from Roman…not the reaction he was expecting. He then made his way to the other side repeating the actions. "Just watch how you move."  
"I don't give a fuck…but I may to you." He moved swinging his legs to sit up as if the injury wasn't even there. His eyes darkened by his heated lust as he peered at Seth slowly licking his lips as one hand quickly wrapped around his own granite hard cock.

"On your knees or against the wall…NOW!" Seth not wishing Roman to aggravate his wounds lowered to his knees. He wrapped his own hand around Roman's cock to stroke it a few times before wrapping his lips around it. "That is Seth…come on you know how I like it." The smaller man hummed around him as he took his hands bracing them on Roman's legs. As he goes deeper Seth begins to drag his nails along Roman's sensitive inner thighs.

The larger man growls as the heat begins to pool even more, he tangles his hands deep within Seth's two-tones hair. "Yes, just like that Seth…god yes, almost there…" Roman nearly growled deep in his chest. "That it…Oooooo" He groaned as he came. Seth worked to milk every drop from his friend. Roman let out a relieved sigh was Seth stopped & began to sit back on his heels. Roman looked down at him removing his hands from Seth's hair but brushed his cheek. "Thanks man." Seth just nodded before slowly standing up. "You ok?" Roman asked as Seth started to move away.

"Yeah I'm fine…it was about you man. I'm not going to ask though." Roman just nodded as he slowly stood up know the sexual rush was over his body began to register the pain for what it was…pain.

* * *

The next morning Jade told MJ to take Punk his tray while she would take care of Roman. When she checked on Dean he was sitting up on the bed in shorts. His head lowered slightly, but his eyes still raised to study her. "You sleep ok?"  
"Just peachy…" She could tell the bite of sarcasm but let is slide for now.  
"I meant what I said last night. I will be letting you & some of the other guys out & taken down to the gym to work out. At least one of my boys will be down there to watch over things, also escort any when they are ready to come back."

"Of course Lady Jade. Speaking of myself & the others…How is Roman?"  
"I have not gone to check on him yet."  
"I thought the woman with you had his room?"  
"I see you pay attention to what is around you. You can ask Punk, I like to check on the care the next morning myself. I will let you know later if Roman will be joining you in the gym or not."  
"Of course, thank you." Jade headed out moving to Roman's room She had prepared the same light meal like she did for Punk after his punishment.

She opened the door & saw Roman laying stretched out on the bed. He was a fine specimen to behold on so many levels. It was a shame that he would never wish someone like her except for the pain she could bring him. "Roman?" No movement "ROMAN! Time to get up!" A low growl from him. "I have your attention?"  
"What?" He growled.  
"Food…something light for now."  
"Not hungry."  
"Ah the endorphins ran out…now you feeling it."  
"Go fuck off, don't sound so god damn smug."

"I'll let the language slide for now."  
"I don't give a fuck what you do or don't let slide." He gingerly began to move out of the bed.  
"Stay there & turn so I may look your back over."  
"What if I don't?"  
"Then I can't determine if I should let you out of here to work out." He raised a brow looking at her. "We have a gym here…I promised Dean I would let some of you use it today." Roman gave a faint snarl like move before turning. She could see the marks across the room but had to check closer. She moved closer looking the skin over.

Roman gave a faint hiss as her fingertips brushed the marks, he hated more that the tingle of pain began to cause other tingles in his body hours after his release from Seth. A hiss to a groan brought a smirk to her lips. She then pulled her hand away. "You are a rare breed Roman." Her voice a soft purr with a harsh edge. "If you don't strain your shoulders too much you should be able to go down. That will be your call in the end." She steps back. "If you go down I will make sure my boys keep an eye on you for any signs of bleeding again.

"Of course." He slowly turned his head looking at her. A small smirk brushed her lips. "What you smirking bout."  
"The fact you won't face me fully because you are embarrassed that a female can make you heated." She licked her lips before heading out the door. Roman silently cursed her once the door was closed.  
Jade once again spent her meal with Taker, taking his tray with her back downstairs.

* * *

About an hour after breakfast they decided who wanted to help watch the guys in the gym & also a safe number. Jade decided to watch over things in the control room. This way she could also keep an eye on Angel & Krys. It was Kane, Taker, John, Randy, Dean, Seth & Punk heading for the gym. Watching over the seven of them was David, Jack, Rose, MJ, & Terri. Jade actually gave Jack one of the Shield radios if she felt he was needed in Jericho's room. Nearly half of the guys in the gym, it was then decided to break them into two groups. Kane with John & Randy, Taker with Punk, Dean & Seth.

All given the same warning. If even one of them tries anything sneaky the whole group would pay for it. Taker when he heard it just held an amused smirk at those words liking to see the big guy try it. Punk knew the look & didn't like it. He walked over giving him a friendly piece of advise, don't do it…what ever he is thinking don't. Punk then went to one of the treadmills.

On the second floor Angel & Krys stood outside of room twelve while the first group of guys was in the gym. "You sure of this Kitten?"  
"I know your view on it…but I'm sure." Krys was in a tight red ribbed tank top & black jeans.  
"Well Jen gave him the items she said this morning." Angel looked down a moment, draped over her shoulder was a bag of medical equipment she hoped she wouldn't need, but still glad Jade had on hand. She was also carrying the ropes for Krys. Krys' mask was done much tile a typical cat mask but made of sculpted black leather & no whiskers.

Krys knocked on the door before entering. Chris was standing over near the control panel. One hand braced on the wall the other hung down to his side. Standing in almost profile, Krys couldn't help but just stare at him as he was wearing the requested outfit. A silver vest the looked like it was made of shimmering scales, black leather pants the stretched over his thighs. Around his waist was a black spiked belt with a jeweled skull buckle. Hanging off the one hip was two steel chains. All items delivered just this morning with the information he was to be wearing it for his visitor. Chris lost within his own world had not heard the knock.

Playing through the speaker of the room was The Beatles song 'I want you', he was singing along with the words. Who could know how long he had been in the one spot, singing that one song. He eyes were closed as he repeated the words in such an emotional manner pouring his swirl of emotions into them.  
"Such a simple song, yet can be so impactful." Krys spoke up & Chris quickly stopped & looked towards the door. He was faintly confused seeing two women. He reached over shutting the music. "You didn't need to shut it on my account."

"No…it's ok…" He turned more to look at them both. "I thought there was only one of you?"  
"I am merely an observer." Angel told him as she moved against the wall by his table setting the bag down. "Pretend I am not even here."  
"Right." Chris told her licking his lips looking the darker skinned woman over. "So…that means you sent the papers, letter & outfit?"  
"Yes." Krys responded her voice slightly low. Her eyes slowly raked over his body. The shape of his bare arms, just picturing the power behind them when he would have her in his grasp. Just thinking of those hands grasping her throat to deny her a basic feeling of breath. Her body tingled at just the thought. Then drifting to the steel chain, the though of the cold metal pressed against the delicate flesh of her neck. Her eyes slowly traveled up to his face, his blue orbs held questions behind them.

It seems as if he waited till he knew he had her focus before speaking. "Why?"  
"Why what?" She moved closer towards him & he did the same to study her face. He wasn't fully sure why but something seems familiar to him about this woman.  
"Why you want me to do this?"  
She lowered her head but gave a shy smile. "Just always a dream of mine to be held at your mercy…" She looked up back towards his eyes as she lightly drags her fingers along her neck & front of her throat "Then the raw power of your grasp on my neck…"

He had to blink listening to her. He knew the look of arousal…this woman really did get a kick out of having some guy choke her out. He couldn't help but wonder did something happen to her as some point. How does someone find out they get turned on by such thoughts? "OK…fine…"  
Her smile grew at his willingness to allow her dream to play out. She turned walking over to Angel grabbing the couple of lengths of cord. She carried them to his bed setting them down. Chris just watched as the butterflies filled his body. But he remembered the words warning him if he didn't do as told. He didn't want to think what it would be like to be in her position or something worse.

"Come on I don't bite…well unless asked." She laughed. He walked over to the bed. His eyes still held confusion behind them, but he guess he would at least try. "Um…how you wish me?"  
"What you mean?"  
"Well fully dressed…partly…" She smirks "Stripped?"  
Chris ran his hand over his mouth in thought. His eyes slowly ran over her body. He exhales a sigh giving a relaxed sigh "I guess I might as well see what I am working with."  
Krys wasn't sure how encouraging his choice of words were. Knowing all about the man before her she knew he was married to a trim, fit petite blond, while she was mocha colored with straightened hair, she would not call herself fat, but she was not sculpted either, her skin had its share of imperfections. She couldn't allow herself to dwell on it, if she did she knew she would chicken out of her one chance.

She stepped closer to Chris taking his hand to close even more of the space between them. "You want to see…you do it."  
Chris cleared his throat. "Do I get a name?"  
"Kitten."  
He tried to let a smile brush his nervous lips. "Playful to vicious?"  
"Guess you will just need to wait to see." He didn't know why he kept racking his head because something about this Kitten seemed familiar to him. He has met who knows how many people from his years on the road…he must of met dozens if not hundreds of women that could fit this ones description.

"OK Baby." He took his hand from hers moving both to feel along her sides down to the hem of the top. His hands bunching the fabric up before sliding it upward to expose her red & black lace bra. She raised her arms to allow the shirt to come off. His eyes slowly moved over her burning flesh as Krys' cheeks grew warm to an almost black cherry hue. "How sweet." He told her as he moved his hands back near her waist allowing his fingers to brush her bared flesh. He could feel the goose bumps wanting to wash her flesh. "Relax Kitten…remember your Lion won't do anything you don't want." Krys raised her eyes looking at him & his charming smile. "Yes I read your note…I just was not sure your name was the same as the note."

As he talked Krys had not even realized his hands had moved to unfasten her jeans & pull the zipper. "Hold still Baby." He told her as he slowly moved to one knee allowing the leather to stretch with him before sliding the jeans down her legs. She was in matching satin panties of red with the sides done in black. Chris slid his hands slowly up her legs gliding them over her full hips before standing back up. "Such a sweet little Kitten."  
Krys gave a faint shutter as Chris' nerves slowly seemed to morph into a more confident almost predatory gaze it was making her tingle all over.

He stepped even closer so his hands could slide around her body, dipping them down to fully grab her ass pulling her hips almost flush to his. Even the confines of the tight leather she could picture his hardening length. He leaned down near her ear. "Do you taste as sweet as you act my Kitten?" He lightly nipped as her ear with a low throaty growl. His tongue grazing the bite. "Would you like me to find out?"

Krys gave a faintly heated mew like sound as she wiggled in his grasp. "Pl-please…but I am a bit of a wiggly thing…please tie me." He pulled back just a little he takes one hand running it over his mouth & jaw again in thought. He then took the same hand brushing it under her jaw so she could lift her head. He leans down capturing her lips. She couldn't help but melt into those heavenly lips. The smirk to his lips when he pulls back.  
"That I can do for you Baby." He let go of her moving towards the bed grabbing on of the pieces of long cord. He wrapped his arms around her from behind causing a shutter through her body his hands tracing her skin. One hand clutching the cord. "Hold this for me." He told her. Taking one hand she took a hold of it.

His hands then moved to her bra unhooking it to slide it off her body. He then leaned in placing feather soft kisses across her shoulders. "Pardon me Kitten…your Lion is still new to such things…I need to cheat a little." She just nodded as he moved to where the papers where over by Angel. He only glanced at her briefly. Yeah the woman was watching them, but it didn't seem she cared what they did, she was only there for a job.

Grabbing the sheets he was after he walked back over. He laid them on the bed near by so he could see how this was supposed to go. He reached back around her body taking the cord off of her & used both hands to loop it around her waist. Tying it behind her back he brought it back to the front & between her breasts. It then came over both shoulders looping through the cord in the back. He looked at he papers before he started to move around her weaving the rest of the cord in an intricate design to pulled her chest snug even squeezing tight in bind her impressive chest. He could her give the faintest of moans the tighter he seemed to make the ropes so he obliged. To him it looked painful when he was done, but something told him the strained breath of Kitten was not from pain or discomfort, but elation.

His hands rested back on her hips as he leaned down flicking his tongue over her left nipple. A sharp intake of air from her at the sensation, her flesh bound only made everything more sensitive. He moved back up to her eyes seeing them faintly dilated. "You still with me Kitten?" She lightly nodded her head. "Follow me then." He took her hand leading her to the bed. "Lay back, get comfortable."  
She slowly sat down swinging her legs around & laid back. Her nose picking up the scent of him on the pillow & sheets. Her eyes drifted closed lightly.

She gave a faint shuttered moan when she felt his weight faintly on her midsection as he moved onto the bed straddling her. His shifted one way to grab one hand & then shifted the other way to grab the other. She loved the feel of the smooth leather as to rubbed over her skin. Her eyes opened just a little as he held both hands in one of his. He reached behind him grabbing another rope. Her eyes saw as the vest lifted up showing his tones abs as they stretched. His back arching some to thrust his hip forward in just the right way to wish she could reach out for grab the leather wrapped package. He turned back around looping the rope around her wrists & knotting them before moving to a more secure tie. He released her bound hand leaning down over her.

"That good…or do I need to restrain you from wiggling more?"  
"More…pl-please more."  
He slid off next to her body taking the hanging ropes from her wrists to secure them to the top of the bed. Then moving to the bottom of the bed he began to look. He unhooked one of the chain looped on his belt. He hooked the clip onto the bed & then looped part of the chain through the larger ring on the end. He pulled it to a larger loop before measuring the play space. He took a hold of her ankle stretching her out slightly to slip the chain around her ankle. She sighed at the feel of the cold metal to the heated flesh, even if not the flesh she wished. He repeated the same with his second chain. His hands then traced up her legs slowly. She gave a low whine as he went higher.

He then let go moving up near her ear. "So I can do just about anything I want with my little helpless Kitten." She nodded feverishly.  
"We do have one rule." Angel finally spoke.  
"Angel!" Krys screams as it ruined the sensations. "It is not needed!"  
"Yes it is." She opened the hidden drawer of the table pulling out a small bag removing a condom carrying it over to Chris. "If you do go farther…" She then looked at Krys. "If I needed it with Randy you need it with Chris."  
"But I'm protected!" Krys whined. Angel just turned heading back to her view point.  
"It's one of the few rules we have."

Jericho look at the wrapper, Angel then Krys. He set it aside brushing her cheek. "Calm down Kitten…" Krys focused her attention back at him. "You can feel just as good by the time I am done. Just planning ahead, nothing wrong with that." Krys tried not to pout but nodded. He moved to kiss her again. Softly again but then trailed the kisses along her jaw to her neck. His figure if he was to be a loin there was no harm in few tiny bites. Krys moaned her breath quickening each time his teeth touched flesh.  
"Harder please…"  
"Hmm you just have thing about your neck…that it my sweet Kitten…how bout this." He leaned back down lightly nipping the flesh again as his one hand lightly brushed the other side. Krys was panting heavy her back arching from the bed, she tilted her head to allow more access to his mouth.

Stopping he pulled back looking down as her face a fine sheen of sweat wanting to cling to her exposed flesh. A smile on his lips. "This could get fun, but I want to sample other things as well…you mind?" Krys just shook her head no. "Good." Chris began to strip from his clothing removing the vest first tossing it off to the side. He then removed the belt setting it down before opening the leather pants. The sweat mixed with the leather was an erotic scent to Kitten a low growl from her panting lips. She licked them slowly seeing Chris didn't have underwear on.

"Like the smell of Leather do you Kitten?" She nodded. "Want me closer?" She nodded. The smile turned to a smirk as he kept on foot on the ground the other bed to place his knee on the bed by her head. She turned her head to inhale the delectable scent, a moan passed her lips. Taking one hand he slide down into the pants to pull free the hardening flesh. Krys strained to move even closer. "One moment my Kitten…I'll feed you soon." He moved off the bed removing the boots, the almost peeling the rest of the pants off his body. He then climbed back on the bed. He positioned himself so he as above her bound chest.

"How will I know if I am too rough?"  
"I'll know" Angel told him. "Just go ahead."  
He nodded as he wrapped one hand around his cock the other brushing her face. "You want this Kitten…open up for your Loin." She parted her lips & her raised slightly to slide the head past them. Her tongue rand along the underside. He slid deeper a soft moan. "That's a good Kitten." He slowly began to slide back out only to then go back in. Krys wrapped her lips tight gently sucking as he moved. He let go of his cock & moved to lift her head. "So good…So sweet." He almost growled as he thrust a little deeper that time & she took it. Her head moved allowed him to do deeper & faster. She liked the rough treatment & moaned around the meat thrusting between her lips. Her hips twisting wishing some sort of stimulation, one point he managed to go so far her breath was cut short a few times, but never long enough to be dangerous.

It gave Krys the beginning sensation she was craving…but not quite enough. She was panting when he finally pulled out & off of her. "Di-Didn't you like?"  
"Oh I liked very much Kitten…but I can't fed you my milk now…I won't get to see you climb the walls." He chuckled as he ran a hand over her damp panties. Pressing two fingers against the fabric rubbing her swollen mound. "Though I don't think you far off are you?"  
"Pl-please my Loin make to claw & climb the walls…"  
He leaned to brush her lips again before moving down the bed. He grabbed the condom as he moved. Setting it on the bed he freed both feet so he could remove the panties. He opened the wrapping slipping it on before he climbed on the bed between her still parted leg. He lifted them resting them on his hips. He teased her a few moments before sliding himself into her already moist heat.

"That a good Kitty…" He moaned as he began to lengthen his strokes. He took one hand rubbing the top of the mound to help stimulate the clit without teasing it directly. Her hips moved to try to speed the thrusts. "Trying to be a bad Kitten…maybe I should stop."  
"No…no ple-please…please…"  
"OK Kitten…ok…" He went just a little faster his other hand trailing her body, over both breast pinching the sensitive flesh. Her head tilted back silently begging him. His hand trailed higher still. His fingers trailed the hollow of her neck. Over each pulse point feeling as it pulsed under his finger tips.

Ever so slowly his fingers rested to one side, his thumb slide across to the other. A hidden side of him could see the fascination of the power & control such a hold could have. Krys' breathing grew faster from just the light touch. He began to squeeze ever so gently on the giving flesh. Moans moved past her lips. Her eyes wanting to drift close yet stay opened as she wanted to see her majestic Loin let go. Angel had the bag with her as she moved for a better view-point. Squeezing a little more he moaned feeling her body being to tighten around him. "That's it Kitten…That's it fly for me…" Her eyes fluttered a few moments before drifting closed before rest of her body held tiny convulsions as she reached her climax. "Oh my God…" He moaned, but his hand drifted from her neck & pinned her shoulders before thrusting in a more hurried rate chasing his own climax. Something in her surrender…her release to beautiful for words to describe to him as he reached his own end. He pulled back sitting on to his heels looking down at her as she laid there.

"Kitten? Kitten?! Answer me?!" Angel moved over setting the bag next to the bed checking for a pulse. She could already see very shallow breaths trying to pull against he ropes binding her chest. "She ok? Please tell me she ok?" Chris was trying not to sound frantic as he looked at his own hands in disbelief."  
Angle was already looking in the bag for a few minor items. "Chris calm yourself down. Under the sink of the bathroom should be what we call an after care kit. With it should be a wash basin, fill it with warm water & bring it with a wash cloth."

Chris nodded moving, once gone Angle pulled out a strong pair of scissors & began carefully cutting lose the ropes binding Krys' chest. Chris was already coming back when Angel took a white capsule & cracked it. Waving it under Krys' nose she began to cough. "What the…oh fuck…" She gave a light moan. Trying to move she found her hands still tied.

"Thank god." Stated a relived Chris. Angel stood up.  
"Just some smelling salts to bring you back around Kitten." She looked at Chris. "You didn't do anything wrong…if I had to guess you were actually very well in control only using one hand. Also the pressure more to the sides then the front. She just blacked out a moment, the chest binding was preventing her from getting better air exchange."

"Um…ok so.."  
"She will be fine…just use the warm water to help massage where the rope was….oh don't forget to free her hands." she chuckled. "If you two promise no more breath play I can leave you two alone."  
"I promise." Krys sighed.  
"OK." Angel took the medical bag & left returning to the third floor.  
Jericho went to free her hand from the bed. "Can I ask you something that has been bothering me?"  
"If you ask why I like it…I just do…"  
"Not that?" He helps her to stand making sure she had her footing before letting go. "I keep thinking we have met before." He starts working on the ropes. "Have we?"  
"You must have met how many women over the years…even the last year alone."

"That doesn't answer my question."  
"I don't know if I should answer it?"  
"Why not…you said yourself I have met how many?"  
"Fine…yes…we have met before…"  
Chris gave a hum as he finished the rope letting it fall to the ground before he took the wash cloth & began lightly washing over the skin that was kept compressed by the ropes. He was washing around her midsection & her back gently one hand resting on her shoulder. A soft content sigh from her lips at his now gentle nature. "What if I could guess who…because I doubt your parents really named you Kitten…no offence…"  
"I still doubt it."  
"What do I get if I am right?"  
"I don't know…just know it is a dangerous game if you try guessing…our masks are for a reason."  
"I see…" He moved both hands around her waist to begin playing with her chest again. His finger spreading over the now freed flesh. "What if I like danger?"  
"Just can't say you weren't warned?" She tried to fight the heated feeling wanting to ripple through her again.  
"True very true…Another question…you contacted me on my radio show?"  
"Yeah…" She heard him chuckle near her ear. Could he really know who she was or was he just playing with her?

His breath tickled her check as he whisper in her ear. "We share a name…but yours is a unique spelling." She gave a gasp before turning to look at him even if it meant turning away from his playing of her chest. He leaned in kissing her again before stepping back. "I know you have my wallet…take a look in it." She blinked & grabbed her clothing. As she headed for the door he called after her. "Seems we will be here a while Kitten…don't be a stranger." She rushed to the bedroom to take a quick shower before just throwing on a sundress to cover herself then headed to the third floor where the phones & wallets were kept.

She found Chris' items as he suggested & started to look through the contents, she was not fully she what she was expecting to find. She thought they had been through it already. But then she spotted it. A printed picture tucked between two other photos. Her moth opened in shock, it was a photo from her facebook page of the two of them together at his book signing. She looked around before hiding it back in the same spot. She just now wondered why…why would he be holding on to a photo of her, who was she to someone like him? But he knew though…he knew her & did that now make him a threat? Would he be in danger if Jade even suspected one of the wrestlers knew who even one of them was?


	24. Chapter 24

**(Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the idea of this story I own no wrestlers or have any ties to WWE/TNA ect. Story is rated M for sexual content & may include dark subject matter read at your own risk. Story may contain slash and hints of femslash. If this bothers you please hit the back button & look for another story.)**

The next morning everyone had spotted a light blinking from their control panels when they headed for the bathroom.  
_Good Morning,_  
_We feel it is time to see if you can be trusted with a few liberties. We will be letting you out in two groups around the meal times. You will be escorted to a central area to socialize & eat. Rules are very simple you are to remain in the common area until taken back to your rooms. Any attempt to harm any member of my house could very well cause harm to each of the members of your group. So think not only yourself when it comes to your actions, but of the others as well. Mid day we will be allowing you time down in our gym if you so wish, this is a luxury & not mandatory to go if you do not wish to. Please be dressed in some sort of manner for when your group is called._  
_Lady Jade_

Jade and the other girls were working on the first round of meals. There was debate over how wise of move it was to allow the guys so much freedom so soon.  
"Yes we had a few that needed lessons, but they fell in line. The others haven't been trouble. Figure if we show trust, they may even relax more to our wishes." Jade began to explain her reasoning. "Also easier on us not needing to deliver to each room. The only thing is we can not have the TV down here set to the cameras. I am sure by now some of them suspect if not know we are watching their actions somehow, but you don't want it thrown in their faces either. If you really must watch those still in their rooms, you may use the third floor for that. Just give us a heads up so we know we are loosing a set of eyes down here."

"So which group will have seven people?" MJ asked.  
"I was thinking the first so we are more alert to the larger group."  
"Have you decided already which ones will be with who?"  
"Yes...It makes sense to bring out three of the pairs instead of breaking the rooms up."  
"So Deadman will be in group A since he is roomed alone?"  
"Yes, I was thinking Punk with The Shield boys, John & Randy in group A, so that would leave the Divas, Wade, Justin, Jericho & Kane in Group B. Use the same groupings for gym time as well. Of course that may change later on."  
The girls nodded listening. They began working on the first round of meals, as they were about ready Jade moved to make her daily announcement.

"Good morning guests. I hope you all had received my note about the change to how meals will be handled. You will be escorted from your rooms for meals & time to work out. To make things easier you will be broken into two groups. The first group will be gathered shortly. Since this is a new set we are not fully sure a good amount of time for each group." She then clicked the microphone off before moving with the boys upstairs. Moving to Punk & Dean's pairing first she looked them over with a nod, then headed to Roman & Seth's was in with Roman & jumped when the door opened.

"You can relax you, both are in the same group." Roman just nodded moving into the hall slightly surprised to see Dean & Punk standing in the hallway. "Escort these four down to the main room." She addressed David. She then made her way down to John & Randy's grouping with Jack in tow. She went & got John first.  
"Morning Lady Jade." He greeted her with his boyish grin. "So we get to meet the other ladies of this house?"  
"I believe you had met most of them already during your work-out yesterday, but yes."John followed her out of the room & she went over to get Randy from his room.

"Jack please escort these two to breakfast."  
"Of course Lady Jade." Once he left she made her way down to Mark's room. She knocked before entering. He was sitting on the bed reading more of the stories she left.  
"It's time to come eat."  
"What if I say I don't want to come down & preferred our time alone."  
"While sweet I am sure it would help the moral of the other wrestlers if they saw their leader."  
"But only half...you said we are broken into groups." He set the folder next to him as he stood up. "What of the others?"  
"I am sure you can understand the reasoning."  
"Yes...if all of us were together I am sure we could overpower your group."  
She drew a deep breath at his assumption. "Well also that many people to try to feed in one spot."

"Of course." He gave a smile walking closer. "So why the change?"  
"Just felt things would be more pleasant if you all had a chance to stretch your legs & socialize."  
"I see." He was now close enough to look down at her. "Very well...for now."  
"Well it is either you come eat or you go without."  
"I doubt you would allow such to happen."  
"I won't have someone punished just cause they wish to be a stubborn fool & not eat."  
"And here I was thinking you are rather taken by your punishing us?"  
"Only when called for...or one rather enjoys such actions."

"What of you? Do you enjoy such things?"  
"As times I enjoy the look one gets when a sense of euphoria replaces that of pain."  
He begins to extend his hand towards her. "But have you ever experienced that feeling yourself?"  
That feeling of caution entered her mind again this time taking a step back. "During my training...once..." She turned heading for the door. "They are waiting on us...the longer we take the longer the next group waits."  
"You can't keep your walls up forever." He told her as she opened the door & waited for him to finally follow. The first group got to sit, eat & talk to each other for about an hour.

The second group was then gathered for their breakfast. There was small talk among the gathered wrestlers, a few tried to engage in conversation with the girls. Jericho talking with Krys & Kane, Terri. The girls got to see a side of Wade that none knew existed in the strong Brit when he was in near tears of joy seeing his dear wife was doing well. Just to remain fair the second group also stayed down about an hour before being escorted back to their rooms.  
"Lady Jade is it?" Wade spoke up before going back to his room.  
"Yes?"  
"May I please be placed with Layla...even just for a little while?"

Jade seemed to be contemplating his request. "If I do this...what do we gain in return?"  
"What is you would wish?" His face twisted in a faint grimace as the thought of catering to these perverse women's wishes, but to spend more time with his wife, to talk to her in private to make sure everything was ok...he would.  
"A favor in time...I have not decided when yet or what." A small smile tugs the corners of her lips. "I will give you at least one hour with the divas in their rooms. I promise no more than that."  
"Thank you."  
"David please escort him to Layla's room...I believe she is in 1." David nodded escorting Wade to the proper room.

Layla looked at the door as it opened. She had not been back in the room that long so she was a little worried about what they wanted from her now. She wondered at first if she was seeing things when Wade walked into the room.  
"Wade?"  
"Hello my little Crumpet." He walked over with a smile picking her up in a huge hug. Setting her down he planted a light kiss to her lips, something he wished to do when he first saw she was safe, yet felt odd doing so.  
"I don't get it...what do they want from us?"  
"Honestly my Dove I think you & Kaitlyn may have been taken by mistake, unless either of you received writings with you guys in them."

Layla look a bit shy casting her eyes down from her husband's. "You got a story?"  
"Ya I did, not much details...just that a newer diva & I played around. Also mention of her catching me & you in a locker room after a show."  
Wade gets a light smile. "Relax my dove, I think I may know the tail...now if I can only guess which girl wrote it."  
"What you think she may come see us?"  
"Could be...if that the only one you got. Seems most write me in a situation I rather not think of."  
"Oh?"

"Aye, don't worry about it." He took her hand leading her to the bed. "I just wish to enjoy the time we are given to enjoy you in may arms...who knows how often we will see each others besides meals."  
"At least they are allowing that...was so lonely in these rooms, even with Kaitlyn as my neighbor."  
"Aye, I have Justin."  
"Well at least he is a nice fellow."  
"True." Wade laid down pulling Layla into his arms holding her close taking in the feel of her close to him. He did fear what became of her when he woke in the unknown room alone.


	25. Chapter 25

**(Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the idea of this story I own no wrestlers or have any ties to WWE/TNA ect. Story is rated M for sexual content & may include dark subject matter read at your own risk. Story may contain slash and hints of femslash. If this bothers you please hit the back button & look for another story.)**

A few hours after breakfast Terri made her way up to Kane's room. She slowly opened the door to peer inside. He was lying in the bed with his hands under his head, wearing just a pair of dark gray sweats. Making her way inside she slowly closed the door unsure if he was awake of asleep & was not wishing to disturb him if he was resting. She was dressed in a red t-shirt & jeans, her eyes slowly looking him over.  
"Enjoying the view?" He asked with his eyes still closed making her jump.  
"I just wanted to see how you were doing."  
"Good considering." He told her as he moved to sit up.

"Oh….yeah…" She sighed lowering her head in thought. She jumped when she felt his hands on her shoulders, because she didn't even hear him move from the bed.  
"I'm not going to hurt you OK?" she could only nod. "I do wonder how Mark is though."  
"He is ok from what I saw of him at breakfast."  
"Good…"  
She lifted her head enough to finally look up at him; she was slightly puzzled by a smile on his lips. She felt as if he was studying something about her. "What is it?"

He gave a chuckle before releasing her shoulders & turned moving back to the bed to sit. "You look familiar to me."  
"Oh?"  
"We ever meet before? At a signing or something?"  
"No…"  
"I see…Well you picked my brain quite a bit last time you came to visit me. My turn."  
"I really don't know how much I can really share."  
"Can't or won't?"

"Maybe little of both…Neither one of us are fools…could you honestly tell me if you knew who I really was & things about me you wouldn't have me tracked down for what we are doing to you & the others?"  
"Well I may want to track you down…but not to have you arrested." He laughs.  
"You are a strange man Glenn."  
"Says the woman behind a mask."  
"Says the man who spends half his life behind his."  
"Touché." He stood up again moving back over to her. "Shall we just say our talks have been quite nice & you are beginning to fascinate me. You cared to know of me…not just the wrestler. It is nice."

He reached a hand out brushing his fingers lightly against the exposed flesh on her cheek. "I see such conflict in you."  
She reached her hand up to touch his. "I just wish I had met you a different time…a different way. I am sorry."  
"Not sorry enough to let us go through."  
She sighed her eyes lowering as she turned away. "In time…just not yet…I don't make that call anyways."  
"Who does?"

"Lady Jade, the one you heard make the announcements, also the one that came to get you for breakfast this morning."  
"And why she pulls the strings?"  
Terri shook her head. "Not my place to go into that."  
"I see…ok…fine…" He placed both hands on her shoulders again slowly rubbing them. A soft unguarded sigh passed her lips at his firm yet gentle touch. "Still something about you fascinates me…seem familiar." His hands moved from her shoulders slowly down her arms. She gave a faint shutter as Goosebumps danced over her arms. He leaned down so his head could rest on her shoulder & his arm wrapping around her midsection. "What is it you wish from me?" He spoke softly near her ear.

"Th-this is a good start." She spoke her voice shaking. He tilted his head to press his lips to her exposed neck. His lips felt so warm & welcoming shooting tiny sparks through her body. His arm wrapped a little tighter when he could almost picture her legs growing weak. He moved his lips back near her ear.  
"How long have you dreamt of this?"  
"Too long…"  
"How long since someone made you feel like this?"  
"Even longer." She blushed as the confession spilled from her lips before she could even think of stopping it.

Kane turned her in his arms. He kept one hooked around her body the other brushing her face again. He could read the conflicted feelings of this woman. Wanting but fearful, joy yet sadness, desire yet guarded. He leaned down towards her slowly; a faint tingle brushed both their lips where they met for only a brief moment of time. thier eyes still locked on one another as she took one hand running it slowly over his chest feeling the contours under her fingertips.

Next thing she knew with his swift and fluid movement he had swept her into his arms carrying her to the bed & laying her down on it. It felt as if it happened all in the blink of an eye. One moment standing, feeling & eyeing the contours of his body. The next she laid on her back staring up at him as his face looms only a few inches from hers, a hand braced on each side of her head. His body to the side of hers so not to place his weight upon her frame, he didn't wish to make her feel trapped by him. He didn't know what was stirring these feeling inside his mind & body.

He leaned down brushing her lips again, her hands moved to rub & lightly grip at his forearms as they were braced on the bed beside her head. What started as another soft kiss, now lingered before growing heavier & more heated. Next she knew his lips trailed to her neck. She turned her head to open herself even more. He sucked on the skin; bracing his weight on one hand he trailed the other down her side till it reached her waist. It slid under the hem on her shirt gliding it back up over her bare flesh of her midsection.

A faint heated sound passed her lips as his fingertips felt like hot little caresses that want to set her whole body on fire. He moved his lips to look at her face. He stopped trailing his hand upward just lightly rubbing her side. Turning to look up at him he saw her cheeks were already slightly flush. He tried not to give a sigh as he lowered his eyes. He stopped rubbing her skin, his hand just lightly resting near her stomach. "You know we shouldn't."

A sad look flashed in her eyes. She turned her head away from his gaze that at the moment felt piercing to her, wanting to sear into her soul. "You don't want to…I won't force it from you…" Her voice at that moment felt so small as it passed her lips.  
"It not a matter of wanting to or not…" He moved to fit his large frame next to her on the bed. His one arm now draping over her midsection. "It a matter of doing what is right…You are too sweet of a woman to be used & tossed aside."  
She gave a brief chuckle that just read of a yeah right type feel. She had no clue how he could think she was sweet. She was a member of a gang of girls that kidnapped him & 12 other stars, how was that sweet.

She turned on her side to face him & partly to give him more room. "What if I don't care about what is right? What if I am not the sweet girl you seem to want to think I am?" She took a hand now running it slowly over his chest.  
"If that was the case you would not have taken the time you did last visit to just talk with me…you would have just came & done what you wanted & be done with me."  
"Maybe…maybe not…" She then scooted a little closer draping her one leg over his. Leaning over she lightly kissed his chest. "What if I said I never wanted to be done with this?"  
His eyes drifted close a faint sigh feeling the softness of her lips. "Sweet of you…why me though?"

"Do you honestly not see how handsome you are?"  
"Really…of any of the guys…even just the ones here…"  
She moved a finger to his lips. She then moved till she was straddling his thick thigh she had hooked earlier. She looked down at his face. "I would be lying if I told you some others did not peak my interest one way or another…but you Glenn have always been the top of my list. Not just for your looks, but you words…your actions…proved them even more today. So strong, yet also so soft…you like a big teddy bear, that could also turn into a big grizzly if needed. So for now…set what is 'proper' aside…do you want me?"

His chest heaved as he took a deep breath in thought. "I wish I knew what it was about you…but I do…you just stir something in me."  
She lightly smiled down as him as her hands sprawled across his chest. "Then don't argue about it for now." She placed some weight on his chest as she leaned forward pressing her lips against his. She trailed her lips over his jaw until she glanced over his smooth chest. Her tongue flicked as one nipple then the other earning her a faint grunt from the large man. "You like or you wish me to stop?"

"Oh I do like…"  
"Good…" She trailed her lips & tongue over the contours of his chest before sliding farther down his body. Her eyes trailing lower she moved one hand rubbing over his hardening length as it pushed against his sweats. He gave a groan laying his head back against the pillow. She playfully nipped over his abs just above the waistband. "Let me get comfortable." She slipped off the bed & he propped himself on his elbows to watch her as she slipped off her shirt to show a black lace bra. She then worked her way out of the jeans to show black cotton panties. He slipped from the bed moving towards her.

"A delectable work of beauty." He leaned down to kiss her softly. As they kissed she couldn't help herself but to allow one hand to trace over his length causing him to moan against her soft lips. She then pulled from his lips & lowered to one knee. Her hands rested on his hips before taking ahold of his pants to slide them down & off his body. She gave a small audible gasp seeing he was thicker then she imagined. "You don't need to do anything you don't wish." He assured her.

"I do though…I do…" She told him as she tore her eyes away from his groin & slowly looked up the rest of his body. Her eyes focused up towards his face as she ran her hands over his thighs. She braced one hand on his leg still while the other moved to wrap around his impressive girth, slowly stroking it from base to tip. His eyes drifted close at the contact. It was soft yet firm, gentle yet hard when she repeated the action a few more times. She loved the look to his face, something in it spoke to her that he was a reserved man, some may call choosy. The fact he said those things…the fact he was allowing this made her feel special. She brought her lips closer to just lightly brush them against the thick head.

"Mmmm." He took one hand just lightly running it over her head. "So sweet…" He gave a low groan when she decided to try to work more of the offered meat passed her lips. "Oh god Hun." The words a cross of a grunt & a moan as his hand tangled more in her hair. There was a deep hunger within Terri that Glenn's words & actions were slowly feeding. "Stand up for me Hun…" Terri raised her eyes up towards his face seeing his eyes open & focused down at her. She slowly pulled her lips away from his.

"I do something wrong?" He shook his head before taking his hand from her hair, placing it on her arm to help guide her to stand.  
"Not at all, I just don't want it over so soon." A faint blush hit her face hearing him. She got to her feet, his hand moved from her arm cupping under her jaw before leaning in for a kiss. As their lips met in a gentle brushing motion upon each other, his hand trailed her body. She softly moaned against his lips as his large hand ran over her fabric covered mound which was already damped from her desire. So wrapped in the moment, the feelings running through her it felt almost as she was floating, when in reality Glenn had moved his arms to sweep her up in them.

The kiss breaking briefly to allow them both a breath as he laid her down on the bed. His large body covering hers, a look of pure want & desire burned within her eyes. He leaned down to brush her lips before moving to her neck. He rested on his knees between her parted legs as he slowly took in the contours of her soft body. His lips were teasing her delicate flesh, but she deeply enjoyed every second of it. Reaching her stomach he took a hold of her panties sliding them down her legs. As he moved back up slightly he used one hand to begin to tease her folds feeling the heat as it radiated from her core. His nimbly used his fingers to spread the folds rubbing a little deeper to her core gaining a faint moan from Terri. Her legs spread move. "Hmmm you like that…wish more?" He asked her, a low rumble to his voice giving heed to his own wishes.

"Pl-please…" Her hips moving, wanting to feel more of anything he was wishing to give her.  
"Please what? This?" He slowly slid two of his large fingers into her damp center. "Mmm feel so good…You know what…I just can't tease us both like this." He pulled his hand from her core, but the now empty feeling within her was soon replaced by his throbbing manhood. She closed her eyes lightly biting her bottom lip. He was going slow & took one hand lightly rubbing her stomach stilling his actions a moment. "Breath for me Hun….just breath & relax…You're too tense or do you wish me to stop?"

She shook her head trying to take a feel slow but deep breaths. "Please don't stop…want you…so much." She tried to give him a reassuring smile, one he tried to return as he leaned over her taking her lips against his as he buried more of his length into her. A faint whine from her, but more a moan once he was fully joined with her. He broke the kiss stroking her cheek.  
"That's it…that good Hun. You feel so good." She nodded. He slowly slides back before moving forwards again getting her body used to the intrusive feeling of his body. "My god Hun." He moaned, part of him wished to move faster, but then another part wished to continue this slow & almost tender pace. The faint noises she was making he had a feeling was from tortuous pleasure & no longer pain. Thing is it was torturing him as well. His own body wanting to grow closer & closer to his own release. He wanted to see her come undone for him first though; he took the hand from her cheek & raised her legs to rest against his chest.

Taking his hand he rubbed over the mound, his fingers begin to rub over the firmed nub gaining a cry of pleasure for Terri. "That it Hun….that it…" He encouraged her as he continued. He gave a faint grunt as he could feel her walls tightening around him only encouraging his to begin to thrust harder to counter the resisting heat. "That it Hun…god you feel so good…you're so hot like that."  
She cried out as the euphoric feeling of her climax ripped through her body. Glenn so taken by the complete look of sexual bliss on her face he leaned down to softly capture her lips as his reached his own. He slowed down again as he pulled out & rolled to his side pulling her lightly against him, she soon fell asleep within his arms.

A few hours later she stirred a little in his arms waking up. She felt sore as she moved…but in a way it felt good. By this point Glenn had fallen asleep himself. She slipped from the bed her leg didn't want to fully support her weight at first. She moved to begin to gather her clothing figuring she could shower down in their room. She looked over at the small table & bit her lip with a silent curse realizing in the heat of the moment she had gone against Lady Jade's one rule/request. She then spotted something on the table. She walked over to look seeing a book sitting there.

Color drained from her face seeing the back of the small book. In the corner was her own face looking back up at her. She took the book flipping it over. The title was _'The Black Widow's Web'_. It was about a female assassin that lured her targets to a small lair created for torture then in time death when she was done playing with them. She looked back at the bed were he still lay sprawled out & asleep. Was he a fan of her work or way it given to him? How can she even ask…if he had it already it could place him at risk if he figured who she was from their talks? She turned the book back over & dressed as quickly as she could before leaving his room.


	26. Chapter 26

**(Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the idea of this story I own no wrestlers or have any ties to WWE/TNA ect. Story is rated M for sexual content & may include dark subject matter read at your own risk. Story may contain slash and hints of femslash. If this bothers you please hit the back button & look for another story.)**

**(Sorry I had not updated for a while I wanted to add stuff, but I wasn't sure what…then the ideas I had for the end seemed to get jumbled…now these new ideas may screw things up but we will see.)**

A few more days had passed, most things seemed to run smooth. The guys were given more liberty when out side of their rooms, they were permitted to go to a different room, but warned once inside & the door closed that is where they remained until let out again. Well of course they couldn't leave the building or access the top floor. Some guys still stayed mainly alone except for girls they took a liking to like Glenn & Terri having talks about her books. She found out he was a secret fan of hers, not many people would understand a large guy like him finding interest in bondage erotica. He was actually shy when asked if he had ever done anything like that. When he said no, but with the right person who knows she actually thought it cute.

Jericho & Krys hung out discussing favorite music & movies. When he tried to find out why she liked the kinks she did, she honestly didn't have an answer for him. Part of her wished she did maybe it would help him feel more at ease of trying something again. Rose hung out with John talking some times…Other times they would do more, but always within the rules Lady Jade had given her. Of course rarely was John in Rose's presence that he didn't get his ass swatted at or groped. He would joke at times about not being able to sit if she kept going. She would just give him an innocent smile that he knew was anything but that.

A time here & there she would inquire about Randy & John was very adamant that he was not into guys at all…not even his good buddy, it just would not happen. Till one day. "Oh come on John you telling me you would never…ever kiss a guy?"  
"Nope…not gonna happen babe…that is one thing that don't come near these lips…well one of two things…"  
"Even on a dare?" John groaned a sigh, his eyes showed him debating that question. "Come on Johnny…" She smiled as him holding his hand as they were laying on his bed.

"Why it that important?"  
"It isn't…but ok fine I do write you two together & it would be cool to see if it looks as hot as I think it does." She told him as she started to blush.  
"I'm guessing you talking about Randy?" she nods. "God, why am I even debating this?"  
"Cause maybe part of you is now curious & know it would never happen outside of here."  
"Nope…no way…"  
"Please…" She runs her hands lightly over his chest as she begs.

"Oh god woman…I swear…IF…and I mean IF I do this…just once…just one quick kiss will you drop the subject?" She sits up beaming a smile quickly nodding her head. "Damn it…fine…fine…" Rose got up almost wanting to jump for joy. "Calm down hun…I will, I promise…just not right this second…" Her face fell. "I don't even know if he is in his room."  
"But you promise?"  
"I promise."  
"OK." She laid back down resting her head on his chest.

* * *

Randy wasn't in his room, he was down in the gym working out with Punk & the Shield members, well except for Roman who seemed to have gone missing for the moment. David was keeping an eye on the gym group & noticed the one member had gone missing. He knew the elevator was not accessed since he was standing near it. He proceeded to check out the pit. Walking into the space he saw the missing person looking over some of the toys hanging on the wall.  
"You trying to see which ones Mistress Rose used on you that night?" David asked causing Roman to turn his head looking.  
"Maybe…things became a blur quickly for me." He looked back at the wall.  
"I know she had quite a collection picked out for you, I was assisting your friends session. I did not see for sure what she used to help you slip into your desired space."

"My desired space?" Roman looked at him raising a brow.  
"Well yes…the place your mind goes when the body has reached its peek serving our Mistress or Master…not all sub can reach it, but you did from the Mistresses treatment of you."  
"Hold on you think myself & Dean WANTED TO BE BROUGHT DOWN HERE!?"  
David looked puzzled at the man's tone of voice & words. "Of course one consents to their treatment or rules of discipline if rules are not followed."

Roman turned rest of the way looking at him. "You telling me you think we gave permission to be brought here, locked up & then to be used by these…women?"  
"Yes, all part of a predetermined scene…I admit a quite elaborate one."  
Roman laughs. "You are either delusional or tricked…Dude I have no interest in pleasing ANY Woman. We were not asked to be brought here…where ever here even is."  
David lowers his head. "I see…this is a mater I must deal with later. Please for now return to the gym." Roman nodded as he left the room to rejoin the work out.

* * *

Jade was once again alone in Undertaker's presence. Around him at times she felt like a moth drifting closer & closer to a flame. Part of her wanted him so bad, but another was seeing a big red sign of caution. It was a game but who was playing who? The farthest she had let her defenses down was the two of them laying on the large king size bed in the room, She had gotten down to her bra & panties, while she had managed to get him nude. Even as an older guy he was not a modest person. Yes his form was far from perfect holding its fair share of scars from years of wear, tear & surgeries to keep him running at such a top form.

He would lay on his back allowing her hands to trace his body. He would try to reach for her to reciprocate the attention only to have her tell him to stop. "You can't keep your walls forever Darlin' they are slowly falling brick by brick." He told her with his deep drawl a smile tugging at his lips. "I will see all of you in time." She lightly shook her head as she moved to kneel next to him. "It only fair."  
"And who said anything of fair?" She leaned down over him to begin to kiss him. She took a dangerous move as she moved to straddle his large form only to deepen the kiss. He moved to place his hands on her legs rubbing them slowly. She faintly moaned in the kiss as he run his tongue over her soft lips. Folding to the temptation & curiosity her lips parted just slightly to allow his tongue to explore her mouth it felt wonderful to her yet at the same time that sense of caution swirled her mind. She pulled back sliding off his body.

"You gonna tell me duty calls again." He told her his tone rough. That was always her excuse when he knew she felt she was getting in too deep.  
"You know how it is." She tried to tell him as she wished to cool her own flushed face.  
"Yeah I do…Damned tease" He almost growl at her as he nearly sprung from the bed into her line of sight, he body heated with want & need from her actions. "Maybe you can shut off like a switch…but I can't…so what you suggest is done about it?"

She slowly lifted her eyes to look into those nearly hypnotic orbs. She didn't even know what was compelling her to do what she was even thinking. Actually part of her did know…he was right he was slowly breaking through her walls she fought to keep up. "Go…lay down…you touch me, I stop." Marks face made no reaction to his thoughts but gave a nod as he moved back onto the bed, laying back his slipped his hands under his head. He could tell she was moving back over. He felt the bed dip as she climbed back on.

She had her pants already slipped back on, but her bra still exposed as she ran her hands over his legs. She then took one hand wrapping it around his shaft giving a light squeeze as she began to stroke him. A low groan from the back of his throat feeling her touch, a nice mix of hard & rough, yet soft & gentle. She then very slowly brushed the tip over her lips before slipping it passed them. He tried not to smirk feeling she was not the most skilled of such things. He guessed being one in control it was not something she had much practice in. Part of him amused, another almost honored. The groan turned more of a growl as she began to try to work just a little more past her lips.

Her hands nudged his leg away from her to move. He did so feeling her hand move to massage his balls then brush the sensitive flesh just under them. "That good…" He groaned. He could only handle a few minutes of this attention before he told her he couldn't last much longer and came for her. Jade fought to hide her reaction to the almost bitter taste as it assaulted her senses. She pulled back & off the bed not meeting his eyes as she went to finish dressing.

Once she was out of the room, a smirk brushed his lips seeing how much he had cracked her wall. Some may say he broke it by getting her to do such an act that some may consider that of a submissive, but not quite. Jade once she left the room returned to the third floor, for now it looked empty & made her way to the bathroom feeling ill. Once losing the contents of her stomach she moved to her bed to lay down before she would be needed for dinner that night.


	27. Chapter 27

**(Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the idea of this story I own no wrestlers or have any ties to WWE/TNA ect. Story is rated M for sexual content & may include dark subject matter read at your own risk. Story may contain slash and hints of femslash. If this bothers you please hit the back button & look for another story.)**

Jade woke up feeling her face being lightly brushed. "MJ?" she asked still feeling half asleep.  
"Yes My Lady…are you ok?"  
"Just tired…" Her eyes slowly opened looking towards her. "I'm fine."  
"Good…um…the boys said they need to speak with you as soon as you are available."  
"Where are they & how long till dinner?"  
"Our main room & still about an hour before the first group is called."  
"Am I needed for any prep work?"  
"No it is handled Lady Jade."

Jade slowly sat up grabbing her mask from the table before moving into the main room seeing both boys standing. There was a look that was a mix of questioning & displeasure. "What is it?"  
"Permission to speak freely?" David asked.  
"Yes."  
"I was informed of some disturbing news earlier today."  
"What has happened to any of the girls?"  
"Not the other ladies Lady Jade. It deals with the reasoning behind the men here. Were we hired to help with a scene with them? Were you contacted for your services…or has everything you had us do real? Did we really abduct & hold thirteen people against their will?"

Jade looked down for only a brief moment before lifting her head. "Yes." her answer straight forward & blunt.  
Both men shook their heads slowly. "We can't believe you. We were led to believe this was wanted…by all involved. We can't with a clear mind continue in your employ. You do know Master Devin will be furious when we return, wondering why we returned over six months early."

"You can't…you can't just leave me…you both know you are the protection in this house."  
"You broke the code we live by…Lady Jade." It sounded as if he was almost hesitant to call her by her title, one that in a way maybe they felt she tarnished & no longer deserved. MJ by this point as rejoined them standing over by Jade, just slightly behind her to the side. "Breaking the code, in Master Devin's eyes this house won't even exist, at least not till you make amends…show you can relearn & adhere to the laws."

"For her own safety he may even advise MJ rejoin his stable."  
MJ gasped as she quickly grabbed Jade's hand. "Never…I would never leave Lady Jade."  
"You know what she has done?" David asked.  
"Yes….yes I know…"  
"You understand she broke the core principle of SSC…she broke the laws of the lifestyle…and the laws of common life. Unknowingly we helped her do it!"  
"I knew! I will not abandon My Lady!"

Jade took a deep breath. "I implore you both…I need your help to even return the men safely. Two days…give me till the week is out. Monday morning at the latest we will work on ending this…the plan we talked of before. Once they are all returned, then permit time to allow the girls to leave." She closed her eyes lightly. "This includes MJ if she so wishes. I won't be leaving though, you have my word believe if you will or not. Once any who wish to leave do so…then do as you both feel is right. If that is to leave & report my breaking of our laws to Master Devin then so be it. If you wish to report me in some fashion to the police, then fine. I will await my fate either way."

She slowly opened her eyes looking at the two men. "Will you at least give me that time?"  
The two men exchanged looks before looking back at her. "Why the added days & why should we not have the other ladies suffer your fate…if it is that of the law?" David asked.  
"Time to inform the ladies…also organize the items we had taken so it can be replaced when they leave. Please…as for the others…the plan was mine to begin…why ruin five lives if it is not needed…"  
"Four My Lady…I am remaining." MJ informed her  
"For your own well being…"  
"Lady Jade this is one instance I must humbly refuse that order."

She nodded slowly looking at MJ just lightly mouthing the words_ 'thank you'_. She then looked back at the men. "I promise no one else will be taken to the pit…things will continue otherwise for those few days…just that much."  
"Very well, Sunday night…maybe Monday morning we will help you get the thirteen people out of here…we will then comeback & take those that wish to leave. Then you will discover your fate."  
"Thank you."

The guys nodded then left, part of them felt almost sickened by Lady Jade's deceptive actions. Jade let go of MJ's hand & walked over towards the large wall of glass that over looked the wooded landscape. "MJ?"  
"Yes Lady Jade?"  
"Please inform the girls I need to speak to each of them, maybe alone would be best…I don't wish any of them to feel pressured to stay or leave. The beef stew was made for dinner tonight wasn't it?"  
"Yes my Lady."  
"Could you please bring mine up…I am not exactly in a social mood this evening."  
"Of course Lady Jade." MJ sighed as she headed for the elevator.

Once on the first floor she headed for the kitchen. She took her time informing each girl that when they were done their meal to please go speak to Lady Jade, that she wished one on one conference with each of them. Of course girls that were waiting to eat with the second group could head up in turn when they were ready. She prepared a small try for Jade with a nice bowl of the stew, bread & a glass of tea.

She reached the top floor setting the tray down. "Here you are My Lady."  
"Thank you." She hadn't turned from the window. "You are dismissed for now MJ, I do not wish your presence to be an influence on any of their choices. I also wish you to take this time to think clearly over your choice yourself."  
MJ nodded even though Jade wasn't looking, her tone a little low. "Of course Lady Jade as you so wish." She turned heading back down to join the others for dinner. Jade now just waited for the first of the others to join her.

**(What will each of the four decide? Will any choice to stand & take a punishment they deserve knowing what they were getting into or will any take the offered escape & return to their formal life.  
SSC= Safe, Sane, Consensual)**


	28. Chapter 28

**(Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the idea of this story I own no wrestlers or have any ties to WWE/TNA ect. Story is rated M for sexual content & may include dark subject matter read at your own risk. Story may contain slash and hints of femslash. If this bothers you please hit the back button & look for another story.)**

Krys was the first to come up. There was a heaviness in the air around Jade. "You wanted to see us?" She asked stepping closer.  
Jade sighed. "Yeah," She turned looking at her. "I did Krys."  
Krys saw something she was not sure she had since she saw Rose again, the strong eyes, replaced with the almost scared, some may say fragile ones she had when they were growing up. "What is it Rosie?" She let the nickname slip her lips.  
Jade lowered her head as she turned rest of the way into the room. "It's time to end this…"  
"What do you mean? What happened to two months? Then we agreed a month would be good. It has hardly been a week."

"If we don't end this we all will end up in jail."  
"Why? What does the time matter?"  
"If we don't get them back by Monday morning the police will be contacted."  
"WHAT! NO WAY!"  
Jade nodded. "I wanted to let each of you know…once the wrestlers are gone…David & Jack will be driving whoever wishes to leave back to the city."  
"What are you doing?"  
"I am staying. At least for now MJ has decided the same."

"But if you know the police are coming, why? This isn't Scarface you aren't going to go down in some sort of glorious battle."  
"I gave my word I would stay & take whatever punishment I deserved. I am not going to force anyone else to stay though. I also don't want any of you to feel pressure from the others. I just wish to know each person's choice so travel plans can be made."  
Krys nodded feeling torn in her choices, it boiled to common sense, a feeling of loyalty, and doing the right thing. "Rose you know I'm your friend…"  
"That isn't a factor in this case…if you want to leave I understand."  
"It's just…"  
"You don't need to justify your choice either way Krys."  
"This is a lot to take in."  
"I know….but I could not hold it off any longer."

Krys nodded walking over giving Jade a hug. "So how long?"  
"Sunday night…maybe Monday morning."  
"OK…whatever happens, good luck."  
"Thanks."  
Krys turned making her way back downstairs. Terri seeing Kitten return, she was not sure what to make of the girls expression. She made her way next upstairs.

Once she is upstairs she sees Jade sitting at the one table eating. "If this is a bad time Jade?" Jade shakes her head motioning her over. Terri walks over sitting across from Jade. "What's going on?"  
Jade wipes her mouth setting the food & napkin aside. "A problem has formed in our plans. For everyone's safety we need to end it this weekend."  
"Safety & what you mean end?"  
"I need the wrestlers returned to the city by Monday at the latest or the police will be called on all of us."  
"And if we let them go?"  
"Anyone who wishes to leave will be escorted back to town with David & Jack."  
"Well you have my support."  
"What?"  
"I'm staying…I'm a big girl…I knew what I was signing up for. Yeah we all thought you covered your bases & then some. There is no perfect crime though. Shit with my research I should have know that & I still agreed to sign on. If I'm meant to see the inside if a jail cell…hell could be good for my books."

"You one crazy broad you know that?"  
"Yep…but oh well sue me." She smiled at her. "So you having this talk with each of us hmm?"  
"Yeah…basically. If I keep my word of the guys being let go…who knows maybe we won't see jail…well unless the wrestlers can some how identify us."  
"Um…" Terri licked her lips looking down. "Yeah…well.."  
"Terri?"  
She looked back up at her. "Glenn knows who I am."  
"Oh?"  
"But he doesn't know who any of the rest of you as far as I know."  
Jade nodded. "Not that it matters much at this point."

"There may be one other issue…Um…Glenn & I…we were together…I…well I forgot to use something."  
Jade ran her hand over her head before rubbing her temples. "What's done is done…we can't turn back the hands. But you do know you need to factor the possibility when you make this choice to stay."

"I know…but I also know some prisons have good programs for expecting mothers." She tried to laugh a little at the situation. "For all we know I may not even be…so yeah…I knew what I signed up for…I'm in to see this to the end."  
"Thanks."  
"Yep…I think the others will be up when we switch groups, so go ahead & enjoy the rest of your meal."  
Jade nodded before Terri stood up leaving the room. Jade pulled her tray back over to resume her meal.

Terri got back to the main room where some of the guys were already sitting around talking. She went to deal with the clean up for the second group knowing it should be soon. John sitting with Rose excused himself a moment making his way over to where Randy was talking to Dean. "Excuse me a moment."  
"How John, what's up?" Dean asked.  
"I need to talk to Randy a moment."  
"Really John…Now?" Randy asked already having a feeling as the two of them talked before they were called for dinner.  
"Yeah…" John scuffed his foot. "I just want to get this out of the way."  
Randy tried not to get hurt. "If it that much an inconvenience…then why do it at all?" He tried not to snap.

"You know what….forget it…I'll tell her it's a no go…just forget it!" John turned to walk away only to have Randy grab him by the wrist.  
"I didn't say that." Next thing John knew Randy was within his personal space. Randy's one hand still holding John's wrist the other bracing the back of his head as he kissed him. John was more shocked than offended. Before he could register the action his lips were lightly moving against Randy's. Dean just stood there flabbergasted.

Randy let go stepping back with that also sinister smile to his face as he watched John still shocked touching his lips. Randy lightly ran his tongue over his in satisfaction. As John's head clear he slowly turned to look at the rooms seeing quite a few people looking…luckily for him including Rose & some of the other girls. "Can anyone else get in on that?" Taker darkly chuckled.

John blushed his eyes still in shock. "Hell no…that was a once deal…"  
Randy joked still with the cocky look. "Awe you didn't like it John?" John just shook his head walking away. "Awe, now I'm hurt." You could tell by his tone of voice he wasn't.  
"Come here baby & I'll make it better." Taker smirked, but Randy very quickly shook his head.  
"I'll pass Taker." Randy exhaled a sigh going back to talk to Dean.  
John slowly walked back over to Rose sitting next to her. "Happy now?"  
She nodded. "Though I know Terri wouldn't of minded seeing you & Taker."  
"No way…no more…that is it…I gave me word…" He turned on the puppy eyes. "Please don't ask me to do that again."

"OK…fine I'm done with that…I'll stop."  
John exhales a breath before leaning over to kiss her.  
"I didn't know you played for both teams." Punk called out when John flipped him off. "Sorry I don't play for that side."  
John broke the kiss. "Neither do I Punk so shove off…It was a dare ok?"  
"God, man you & dares…whatever." Punk smirks with a chuckle sitting back down.

The guys all head back to the second floor when it is time for the others to eat. During the day they had more freedom it was a little confusing why they were still segregated for the two meals. Once the second group was settled Rose made her way up to see Jade. She didn't see her in the main room, but found the control room open. Jade was watching the different monitors.  
"You wanted to see me?"  
"Yes…" She turned facing her. Rose removed the mask seeing Jade was not wearing hers. "Seems we need to send the guys back sooner than we planned."  
"Something wrong?"  
"I have been warned of legal action if I don't release the guys by Monday morning."  
"Who?"  
"That doesn't matter…just it has. After the guys are free, any of you who wish to leave may before the authorities arrive. I will try to clear the record of you four. MJ even at my suggestion of leaving with you all has voiced her desire to stay. Any who wish to stay of course may."

"Well such a short time frame…"  
"I understand…each girl must make their own choice, don't feel pressure from me or any of the others either way. I would only like to know so travel plans can be made."  
"So you would understand if I wish to be leaving?"  
"Yes…" Rose nodded. "I will have travel arrangement made."  
"Thanks Jade…it has been fun." She gave a weak smile before slipping her mask on and leaving the room. She debated between spending what little time might be left with John…or returning to her own room needing to get her thoughts in order. She heads back down for now motioning to Angel. Seeing each girl as they returned she already suspected what ever these talks were about they were not good.

When Angel arrived Jade was still in the control room working on the computer. "Everything OK Lady Jade…the others seem to be in poor spirits."  
"We are releasing the guys Sunday night…Maybe early Monday morning."  
"OK, why the time change…not that it matters too much to me either way, I got my bit of fun with Randy." She chuckled "While hot I think I prefer watching him work in the ring anyways."

"An oversight on my part may alert the police of us & we have done if we don't."  
"I see…"  
"Once the guys are free, David & Jack will come back to take any girls that wish to leave back to the city."  
"I won't be one of them."  
"Mind I ask why?"  
"When we signed on we agreed to the long haul."  
"But they won't be here anymore."  
"True…but until I know you are in the clear as well…we entered into this together, if we meant to fall together we will. Come on we talked of my staying on as medical personnel once you opened this place."

"I don't see that as the case now."  
"You never know…I will keep faith even if you seem to have lost it for now."  
"Thanks Angel." The young woman gave her a warm smile as she left the room. Jade just sighed…so the pieces were in order. Come morning she would book the plans for Krys & Rose.


	29. Chapter 29

**(Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the idea of this story I own no wrestlers or have any ties to WWE/TNA ect. Story is rated M for sexual content & may include dark subject matter read at your own risk. Story may contain slash and hints of femslash. If this bothers you please hit the back button & look for another story.)**

It was early Saturday morning, Jade was up taking stock of the food in the fridge knowing they just had to plan out two maybe three days worth of meals. With a pad of paper she began to write what she thought could be made to use up what had to be used & stretch others. A few cases she figured she would plan a few different dishes & people could pick when they came down. She chuckled remembering hearing an off comment of how this was probably one of the best vacations those guys have had in a while.

"Lady Jade?" Rose called from behind her.  
"Yes Rose?"  
"Can we speak to you a moment?"  
"We?" She turned around seeing Krys standing with her.  
"We want to stay." Krys informed her.  
"Why the change?"  
"Just talking…we both…panicked."  
"I will be honest I thought you two were the smart ones of the bunch."  
"In a way maybe Jade…but also cowards. When we all met the first time…before we were allowed here, we all agreed we were in this till the end."

"But it will be the end, the guys will be returned…I don't understand why any of you would willingly stay knowing police may come knocking down that door."  
"Because that is the risk we took…why should you take the fall alone for something we all agreed to do. You didn't force us, twist any arms, hold a gun to our heads."  
Jade slowly nodded. "Thanks, though I don't really see the difference…I may need your help then Kitten."  
"What?"

Jade turned back to still finish her meal plans. "This goes on the best case scenario…Even if the one that wishes to turn us in…doesn't to the police, I am sure it will still be reported to my own Master."  
"Hold on…as a Domme you have a Master?" Rose asked.  
"Within some circles of the leather community yes…Even Doms have Doms, we learn how to treat our subs by experiencing it ourselves. It is like a hierarchy. Those around longer, more trained train those under them. Some subs are trained the same way…they learn under another sub. Kitten is a slight example of both paths. Now her training is till very fresh, but she is would be the most knowledgeable on the Dom side of the leather community in my absence."

"What you getting at Lady Jade?" Krys asked  
"Best case, my misconduct in the laws of the leather community will be reported to Master Devin…I will be summoned to receive my own punishment for casting a dark cloud over our ways. I am asking you…will you run this house in my absence?"  
"Me? What would I need to do?"  
"Not much…that is unless you wish to launch 'The Garden' even without the backing of an established house."  
"I would not feel right doing that without you here…your punishment…how long would you be gone for?"

"I don't know that. That would be up to Master Devin." She set the pad aside walking over to them. "Well then the only thing would be basic upkeep. Going to town to get food for whoever stays. Even if all of you are staying to face the music with me I do not know if all plan on staying on in some sort of way within The Garden. I will leave you the access to the bank account I have set aside for the start up of the house."  
Krys lightly nodded. "It will be quite an undertaking I am sure, but I will make sure your Garden is ready for you when you return."  
"Thanks Kitten."

"If I stayed what do you see me doing Lady Jade?" Rose wondered.  
"Well you have some medical training…granted not to the extent of Angel…I am sure we can find a course to expand that training. Just in case a medical emergency arises, because of how far we are from the nearest town. Even though in time I will wish to recruit a couple guys for the job, I think with both medical backgrounds it will make sense to make one or both of your overseers down in the pit. It is their job to keep eyes & ear open during general scene play. If a scene is being carried out in an unsafe manner it is their job to stop it. There will be also one safe word for the house…if a sub called out the safe word in play & the Dom does not halt the action it is the overseers job to stop it."

Rose nods listening. "Will we ever be permitted to play ourselves?"  
"Maybe…if both of you are working & it is not busy I am sure something can be arranged."  
"You said about some male workers, what about David & Jack?"  
"They will be leaving my employ sooner than planned because of my transgression."  
"Oh."  
"Yes…well…" She looks at the time. "I guess we can get started on breakfast." She tried to smile before turning to focus on work.

* * *

Breakfast was done & as other times, some guys hung out, some hit the gym, others stayed in their rooms, some alone, some with whatever girl they got close too over the last few days. John was sitting on his bed In a pair of loose grey shorts. He just watched Rose as she didn't see her normal joyful self when she was around him.

"Something wrong?" He finally had to ask.  
"I guess you can say that." She turned her back to him her shoulder slumped some. "We know we did some bad things…um…what do you plan on doing once we let you go?"  
"Wow…hmmm." John pursed his lips in thought running a hand over his head. "Hey considering all the horror stories of kidnappings… I would say this one was a cake walk." He tried to joke with a smile even though she couldn't see it. "Me personally…nothing."

She turned her head looking at him, slightly shocked to see him smile despite the subject matter. He stood up walking over to her grabbing her lightly by the shoulders. "What you thought I would say contact the cops? Hire a private eye to track you all down & have the book thrown at you?"  
"Well…" She lowered her head a little.  
"Hey, time off of work, good food….better company…I wouldn't be lying if I get questioned about what happened…I have no clue where I was being held, I don't know anything about my captors besides they were females…well & a few guys…" He furrowed his brow at that. "God that sounded creepy. Anyways…if asked if I was hurt…no…I have no reason to go to them Rose…heck I don't even know if that's your real name. At this point it doesn't matter does it?"

She lightly shakes her head. "I guess not…thanks…"  
"Now I can't speak for the others…I can try to talk to Randy. You know find out his view on it…but besides being embarrassed the one day by…Angel I think was her name…he hadn't really been hurt either. If the two of us won't try to come after you guys I am sure we can convince the others."  
"Thanks John."  
"No problem." He took a hand lifting her head up to look at him before he kissed her lightly. He still saw the smile fighting to grace her face. "OK now what is it?"

"Nothing…ju-just well…I was told we are letting you guys go soon…I know this is some warped fantasy…but I'll miss it."  
"Sorry Rose…While it will be good to leave…a part may miss this break."

* * *

Each girls seemed to be having the same talk one way or another with guys they grew closest to. Was it for they own reassurance that they made each guy as happy as they did them. Was it to see if they could fins who was threatening to turn them in. Time together that day was of a more quite nature then other times.


	30. Chapter 30

**(Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the idea of this story I own no wrestlers or have any ties to WWE/TNA ect. Story is rated M for sexual content & may include dark subject matter read at your own risk. Story may contain slash and hints of femslash. If this bothers you please hit the back button & look for another story.)**

Jade dressed in a purple satin halter top that snapped in the front, her hair pulled back in a ponytail, light make-up done around her eyes, and she wore black stretch pants. Almost out of habit she walked barefoot to Mark's room. She was normally out of her shoes or boots soon after entering his room to take in the feel of the lush carpeting in the room. She knocked before entering. He was dressed in a pair of faded blue jeans sitting on the edge of the bed watching the fire.

"Afternoon Jade." He rumbled before turning to look at her.  
"Afternoon Mark." She walked over towards him. Something in his eyes made her hesitate. She closed her eyes to steady her breath.  
"What is it?" He asked something in his voice caused her to shutter. He sounded closer than he should have been. She opened her eyes only to be looking at his chest. She lifted her head to look at his face. He peered back down at her a dark gleam to his green eyes almost a shade of rich emeralds.

He reached out for her, but she took a step back from him. A smile tugged the corner of his lips. "You can't tell me I still scare you." He almost seemed to laugh as he said it.  
"No…"  
"You're lying…that or you're scared what will happen if you let go." He stepped forward & she once again moved back. "Come now…are the games needed? We both know what is wanted." Pure evil seemed etched on his face.

"I…I thought I knew…now I am not so sure…"  
"Shame for you then." A longer stride closed the gap between them. He grabbed her shoulders pulling her towards him. "Because I am done with your teasing little girl…And I plan on claiming my due."  
"NO!" She tried to pull away even if she knew his grip could easily out weight her strength. He picked her up carrying her towards the bed. Her nails clawed at his back with little to no response. If anything he laughed at her feeble attempts.

As he tossed her on the bed she knew she had one chance of avoiding what he obviously had in mind. "JOLT!" She spoke loudly not caring if she was still in contact with him to not. The second-hand shock would be painful, but she was sure it would be better. He had just broken contact when the order was given. He paused for just a moment, but he didn't cringe, scream, growl, or drop to his knees. Well there may have been a small growl as he glared as her. Moving to pin her under him on the bed before she could try to move.

"Nice trick girly." He took one hand back handing her, snapping her head to the side. "What exactly was that?"  
"Go to hell." Her turned her head to look back at him with a glare, she could feel where he hit the corner of her mouth splitting it with the strength he easily possessed  
"You'll be joining me." He wrapped one hand around her throat as he moved to pull the other hand back punching her in the gut causing her to gasp past her already straining throat. His hand still on her throat he moved off of her so he could grab something, she could not see what it was but she tried to look when she felt him grab her one wrist moving it above her head, something looped around it & pulled tight.

"Le-let me go." She groaned out as she tried to move to kick or claw him with her other hand despite the stranglehold he tried to hold on her neck. The softness of the bed prevented it from being a full stranglehold & her determination & adrenaline pumping made her a struggle. This time his punch caught her in the left side. She coughed as pain filtered in her body. He climbed over her body to keep his hold on her to repeat the process with her other hand. Only after her hands were restrained did he allow her any breath back releasing her neck. He moved to the end of the bed & she proceeded to try to kick at him whenever he tried to grab her legs.  
"Just let me go! This isn't needed!"  
"Hmmm how many have said those word to you…"  
"SHUT UP!"  
"We do this easy or hard."  
"Fuck off!"  
"Hard it is I guess." He walked up towards the head of the bed. He punched the right side, she fought not to scream as she was sure she felt at least one rib crack.

As she was reeling from the pain he grabbed a hold of the pants just ripping them down her body. He used the fabric of the pants to help restrain at least her right ankle till it could be bound the same way as her wrist. "You really gonna fight me over on last leg girl?"  
"You think I am going to fucking roll over & play dead for you!?"  
He laughed at her fighting spirit knowing that normally made it more fun to break. "You know if I just keep striking you eventually you'll damage a lung or something." She sighed closing her eyes, part of her knew he was quite capable of carrying out such a threat, and at this point felt he was a cold enough bastard to do it.

"The whole thing was just one big illusion wasn't it…JUST ONE BIG FUCKING BUBBLE WAITING TO BURST!" She coughed after she yelled.  
"Only the illusion you built for me girly." He gave a bitter laugh as he secured her last limb. Whenever she moved she could feel whatever was binding her cutting deeper in her body. She moved her head to try to look. What she saw looked frayed, not even. He then looked at her face seeing her trying to put the pieces together. "Wondering what they are?" He chuckled in a manner that made her blood run even colder. "Some are strips of tee shirts…it is amazing how strong cotton can be even when stretched, one is the belt of the robe you were so nice to provide me." He smiled. He then walked around the other side of the fire-place. "If you are wondering how I cut the fabric…well." He walked back over holding a knife. "Looks familiar?"  
"Bu-but we had those." She recognized the steak knife.

"Had…the morning after we had steak for dinner…remember the first time I kissed you." He smirked. "You were so fluttered you left the dinner dishes. Well I just… borrowed it." He laughed. "Now shall we see what is so special you hide it under a mask?"  
"No…please." She tried to turn her head as he reached for the mask…that was until the blade was pressed to her neck. She fell still her brown eyes blown wide with fear.

"Yes it is quite sharp now…I had a few days to work with it." He took his one hand ripping the mask off of her. "Hmm nothing special…guess you were hiding for that reason. She just kept her mouth shut still feeling the blade ghosting the flesh of her neck. "Awe nothing to say now." She just glared at him as he walked away from her. Setting the blade on the table, he stripped from his jeans picking the blade back up before walking over to her. "You know there is some truth behind some of the stories about me." He gave a sinister smirk. "There were touches of the real me in all forms The Undertaker took." He took the knife & just out of fun used it to cut down the front of her shirt even though he could of just used the closures.

The fear from her eyes vanishing, just dark almost cold eyes remained. She knew she couldn't fight so why give him the sick satisfaction of watching her scream. Fight, beg & plead. He actually smirked as turned almost like stone in her expression & behavior.  
"Trying to retreat within yourself girly…did I shatter you that much already?" Her eyes shifted to look at him before spitting at his face. He chuckled wiping it away. "Well at least you are still listening to my tale. It is one I thought you maybe interested in. See I don't know if you watched me when I first became The Undertaker…well in case you didn't or don't remember. He…or shall I say I hardly feel any pain." He laughed. "That is why I have a feeling you tried some little trick that didn't have much effect on me."

He took a hand running it down her face & over her neck till she jerked it away. "Then of course the more controversial of my forms." He licked his lips as he switched the knife to his other hand. He ran it along her cheek she fought not to hiss in pain feeling the blood run from it. "The Lord of Darkness." He climbed back on her till his weight pressed on her hips. He ran the blade lightly between her breast pulling a fine line of crimson to the surface. She just drew a sharp intake of air. "I am sure you know how fond I was of my sacrifices." Taking his other hand he ran his finger through the blood. "You were quite right in the observation of how some draw from blood for different reasons. It is a strong powerful medium…very strong in some."

He took the blood on his finger dragging it across his own chest before he began to move again. He moved lower on the bed till he was between her legs. "There is something that some view as even stronger though." He rested the blade next to him as he lifted her hips up. One hand under her ass the other grabbing hold of his cock giving it a few firm strokes before forcing himself into her body. She tried not to cringe at the intrusion. His sickening smile leering at her as he started right off pounding into her body. It had been sometime since she was fully entwined with a male. The smiled turned to a thin grim line seeing he was not getting the reaction he wished. Fine he would get another that would in ways wound her even deeper.

He slid from her body & back on the bed till he could dive his head between her parted legs. His tongue flicking as her delicate folds of flesh before using his hands to part them to seek out her clit. She closed her eyes trying to control her racing heart. "No…no…St-STOP!" He smirked on the inside as he continued, her hips twisted to try to get away from the sensations he was trying to flood her body with. He nuzzled the sensitive bud with his lips before sucking on it. Against her own protest she gave a faint moan.

Taking two of his fingers he started to work them within her slowly moistening core. She groaned at the sensation. "I can't get you to submit from pain…perhaps that of pleasure." He growled from his spot as he started to feast again.  
"No…NO!" Her screams almost feeble in their attempt as she tried to stop her desperate moans. His assault continuing till he felt she was just on the brink. He then stopped all movement. He did that a few times before he moved to kneel again looking at her.

"Ready to play nice…may I'll let you finish."  
"Bu-burn in th-the pi-pits." She spat as him as her chest ached as her heart was racing.  
"Oh my spot was secured long ago girl." He leered at her as he slowly slid into her body this time. She was panting at the slow almost torturous manner. "That it…surrender to me."  
"NO!"  
He slid all the way into before gliding back out. "No matter how much you say no…your body speaks otherwise." He then started to move faster a little at a time she could not help the sounds from her body. "That's it…just surrender…" He reached for the knife again with each thrust into her betraying body he meticulously began to trace design's on her body all the way from under her breast, down over her stomach. Her body in such betrayal it was hard to tell if they were screams of pain from the cuts or cries of pleasure as she fell over the edge of her first climax.

He was not finished with her after her first. Her mind for now lost as he finished his own pleasure coming within her now near soaking confines. After his own release he move away from her. As he moved towards the shower he glanced over at her as she remained tied to his bed. Her flesh smeared in her own blood. Most of the cuts shallow enough they were already beginning to stop their bleeding.

Moving to wash himself he could not remove the dark smile to his face. She was indeed a strong-willed woman…but the strong will only made him more determined to try to break her in the end…in turn make himself stronger. Once he was done cleaning himself he moved to prepare the large tub in the room. Adding oils she had in the room he moved back towards the bed. Taking the knife he cut off each of her restraints. Lifting her body as if it was almost nothing to him right now despite her larger build. He laid her in the tub before shutting the water odd. Touching the water & it starting to wash over the wounds broke her from the near trance like state she was in.

"GET OFF!" She tried to struggle till his hand circled her throat.  
"You don't stop this instant I will either choke you or drown you." He warned her darkly. She stilled, but he kept the hand around her throat as he used the other hand to begin to wash her down. She tried to fight when he moved to scrub between her legs. She knew it was an attempt to wash his traces from her. When she resisted he did as he threatened forcing her under the surface of the water. She flailed as she struggled, her arms attempting to grip his arm to pry it free from her. Her struggles grew weaker as her world began to slip into darkness.


	31. Chapter 31

Mark was to focused on watching the pink tinted swirls in the water as Jade's body grew limp to notice the door as it was opened. The next sensation was him being tackled to the ground by Jack. Snapping from his psychotic calm he began fighting with him. The same time Jack was trying to subdue Mark, David made his way to the tub to pull Jade out. She was pure dead weight in his arms, the water & scrubbing had opened many of the shallow cuts causing her skin to be painted in a mix of red & pink where it mixed with the water on her body. Lying her down he checked for a heartbeat, faint relief there was one, but no sign of breath. He glanced at Jack as he was struggling with Mark there being no sign of the punches effecting him.

Luckily Jack had a pretty high tolerance for pain himself. David got up rushing for the control pad in the room. He hit the code to turn on the central intercom "ANGEL...ANGEL MED-BAG 13 NOW!"  
Down in room 4 Angel sat up from where she was laying next to Randy. Luckily not in the middle of one of their little play sessions. Yes Randy was actually enjoying the feeling of being tied & just surrendering some of the power he always felt he needed. She slipped from the bed heading for the door. "What is it?" Randy asked sitting up.  
"Something must of gone wrong in Undertaker's room."  
"What?" He was alarmed getting from the bed himself almost jumping into a pair of sweats. "Let me come."

She looked over quickly debating it. She may need the added power if Taker got hurt & had to be moved. She knew she was placing a lot of trust in Randy. "OK...I need to find out what happened before I grab my bag." She rushed out the door moving the table to block it so it wouldn't shut on Randy. "13 is at the end of the hall." She called back. Randy wasn't sure what compelled the thought, but he grabbed one of the pieces of rope before taking off after Angel.

Reaching 13 he opened the door not expecting the scene he saw. Pieces of furniture smashed or strewed about from Jack still fighting Mark, Angel kneeling on the floor with David. It wasn't till he got closer he saw it was one of the other girls. Based on body size & hair color he was guessing Lady Jade. Hoping he could be of help he made his way over toward David.  
"What the hell Mark!?" He yelled hoping to distract Mark, same time alerting Jack he as there to help. Trying to figure how to enter the fray without hitting the wrong guy proved a challenge. Luckily for him additional help would be arriving.

When David made the call for Angel of course the rest of the house heard it as well causing the other girls to wonder what was going on. When Glenn heard from Terri that 13 was Taker's room a look at dread washed over his face. He needed to check it out, even though a big guy he was not beyond pleading. Terri knew he was worried for his friend if medical help was requested. Agreeing they got to the room. Glenn shook his head at the scene instantly heading to help Randy & Jack. Angel had already left the room rushing to get the equipment bag after giving David quick instruction to perform rescue breathing on Jade till she returned. Terri went to grab some towels to cover Jade with & place pressure on the weeping cuts. In an odd way the fact she still bled even a little she hoped was a good sign that Jade's heart was still beating...because blood would only flow if it was beating...right?

By the time Angel returned with the bag, the three men finally had Mark subdued enough to get him tied to a chair. "Mark...MARK!" Glenn yelled at him, but once subdued Mark just sat there, a sicking smirk to his lips, once in while trying to test the ropes that held him. He looked at not of the guys, just transfixed on the scene playing out in the other part of the room.

Angel had taking over the treatment using a breather bag to make sure Jade was receiving a proper amount of air with each squeeze, after ever few breaths she would stop & had David help roll Jade on her side to see if anything would come out. She looked at Terri while she still squeeze the bag. "You need to let MJ know what happened..." Terri nodded as she took off to try to track MJ down. She looked at Dave. "We need to get her out of here or call for help."  
"It be faster me driving."  
"OK Let's go...Jack you good?"  
"We got him." He told her looking at the other two guys who nodded back at him. He just hoped neither one would turn on him in the absence of their female companions.

* * *

MJ wasn't in the top floor so Terri scanned the large tv for the different rooms as it was on a central scan. She spotted MJ in Dean's room. She rushed down informing MJ. MJ at the news fought to remain calm but headed out knowing she was the only one, beside maybe Krys that had information on Jade the hospital would need. She got to the door just as David was getting Angel situated in the back of the limo with Jade stretched on the floor. He urged MJ to ride up front to give Angel room to work. Once he was behind the wheel they took off.

* * *

Jack looked between Glenn & Randy before he turned walking away from them looking around different parts of the room. He began to pick up things, her mask, a tipped over glass, the knife still with her blood on it. "Shouldn't you wait for police?" Randy asked.  
"With all of you here you really think police are being called." Jack tone even, calm, gave Randy an unease feeling.  
"We can go back into our rooms...let the others know...you know her going to a hospital there will be questions."  
"A story will be handled..." Randy didn't like that Jack stood there the knife in hand & how he looked at Mark.  
"Man, you can't kill him! Shit we already covering all your asses by claiming we don't know shit once you let us go...but I be damned if I will cover you killing one of us!"

"I don't think that is what is in his mind." Glenn told him. Randy turned to look at Glenn. Glenn looks at Jack. "You follow a path like he does...don't you?" Jack shift his focus to Glenn. "Not exact."  
"You don't plan on killing him..."  
"Fate will decide that."  
"What the fuck does that mean?" Randy asked.

"Your nothing but shit to a bunch of pussies." Mark finally spat out. "Be lucky if your fucking ass has any balls at all boy...you won't fucking touch me!"  
"What the hell Mark...shut up, we trying to help you." Randy told him.  
"Help my ass...you as whipped as this shit over here is."  
"If she makes it, so will he." Jack spoke seemingly ignoring Mark's rant.  
Randy looked back at Jack. "If she doesn't?"  
"Then he will be on Fate's borrowed time." He walked over toward the tub, dipping the glass into it filling it with some of the water. He headed towards them. "Step side...or help...but don't stop me..."

Randy was stunned unsure what was happening or how to react. Glenn grabbed Randy by the arm. "Come on..." He moved him to another part of the room. Randy looked at Glenn. "Why the hell you acting like to know what he is talking about...what you mean a path like his?"  
"Randy you know your wrestling history. Ministry was not just some story line...Mark at least at one time live that life...a life that dealt with what many would call dark magic."  
"The cuts on her body?" Randy whispered almost in shock, Glenn lightly nodded. "Any clue what any where?"  
Glenn shook his head. "I know what he used to be into...but not really anything about it."  
"Oh..." Randy couldn't say much else...yeah he knew of Mark's mind games, who doesn't, shit he had even been a victim of them a few times. But all this magic stuff was beyond his knowledge or that he cared to know.

While they were talking Mark was silent again, just a dark glare as Jack moved over to him. He dipped the knife in the glass stirring the water around. Mark could see Jack's lips moving, but the guy was silent. When he went to reach for Mark he moved his head, even tried biting at him. He would be damned if he would just roll over. Jack set the blade to the side & took a page from Mark's own book. He wrapped one hand around Mark's neck squeezing. It was higher then Mark would grab to choke someone. This was more under the jaw. Pressing two fingers against his jaw Mark was forced to open his mouth. A mouthful of the liquid poured in, Jack dropped the glass, released the hold & swiftly clamped one hand on the top & bottom of Mark's head forcing his mouth shut. Mark breathed hard through his nose refusing to swallow. A look of defiance in his eyes. A smugness in them, if Mark could he would smile. The fools hands were full & even if Glenn & Randy were being pussies they would dare help this guy.

Jack just gave a cold smile of his own before he leaned forward biting down on Mark's nose pinching it shut. Mark's eyes actually widened from shock at the resourcefulness & audacity of this guy. Trying to blow any air out just caused pressure in his own head. The air coming from Jack's nose blowing over his eyes made them water. Mark has two options, swallow or pass out...he knew if he passed out the liquid could just be poured down his throat. Reluctantly he swallows. Jack can feel the movement against his lower hand.

Jack quickly twists his head to the side causing a sicking cracking sound. A muffled scream comes from Marks' sealed mouth before Jack releases him. Blood pouring from Mark's nose. "YOU MOTHERFUCKING BASTARD! YOU BROKE MY NOSE!"  
"Be lucky that all I break on you." He goes & picks the knife up. "But there are other things."  
Mark laughs at him. "If you not going to kill me what will a few scratches do to me? I won't feel shit...look at what you precious Lady tried to do with no effect."  
Jack has a sick smile again as he leans close to Mark whispering something to him that actually makes Mark gulp.

Randy & Glenn stood by watching this whole thing getting creepier by the moment. "If we believe he won't kill him...ma-maybe we should go alert the others?" Randy suggested his stomach turning.  
"Yeah..." Glenn turned heading for the door Randy following.  
Mark seeing them leaving vowed he would get them back for this. He trained his eyes back on Jack. A faint cough from the blood that ran down the back of his throat from his nose. "You only trying to get in my head...I know how close knit that sect is..."  
"You think there is only one nest?" Jack bent to pick up the knife. "I could retrieve my scourge if that would convince you."  
"Still bull shit."  
"OK...how bout this for a lesson..." Jack slowly walked around the chair looking Mark over. "I did promise not to kill you...that the fate's job not mine...doesn't mean I can't make you suffer."

Mark just laughed, Jack stopped walking standing in front of him. Taking the tip of the blade he drew is faintly across Mark's chest near the collarbone. Mark grunted from the discomfort it oddly formed in him, he would refuse to give him the satisfaction of a scream. Jack spent some time systemically placing tiny cuts on Mark's flesh till one spot drew a scream from the resilient man. None of the cuts bleed for more then a few seconds if even...some might not of even been seen at this point. Not even an hour from now would they be seen. Something in Mark's body gave out & he slumped against the ropes passed out. Jack turned leaving the room, a cold smile to his lips for extracting some retribution for Lady Jade. Yes if she survived she would still most likely need to face Mater Devin, but for now David & he were still duty-bound to the now weakened Lady Jade.


	32. Chapter 32

MJ sat in a hospital by the bedside of Lade Jade who was currently in a coma. While wishing she would wake, part of her felt maybe at least like this her Lady was not in pain. Under her gown her torso was wrapped like a mummy. The right side of her face covered after they had to stitch that cut. Her wrists & ankles also wrapped & taped. Tubes had to be inserted to remove the fluid building in Jade's lungs. Angel stood near by along with David. Being a trained nurse she was able to keep a close eye on the monitors in the room as well as the ventilator they currently had Jade on to force her to breath.

Since pulled from the water, she never started breathing again. On the other hand her heart has never given out yet either. That was what scared MJ the most, she had her orders. If her Lady's heart gave…that was it.  
"They leave tonight." MJ spoke while still looking at the ghostly appearance of Lady Jade.  
"What?" Asked Angel.  
"They all leave tonight."  
"But it's been handled."  
"They were set to leave tomorrow anyways. You want to take responsibility for any of us getting close enough to feed that monster!?" MJ felt odd issuing orders…but her Lady was unable to…Kitten as her trainee was not there to consult…so for the well being of the house it fell to her. "David."  
"Yes MJ?"  
"You respect my orders in my Lady's place right?"  
"Yes."

"Then return to the house & carry out the directions issued prior for this situation."  
David bowed. "Of course MJ." He looked at Angel. "You returning with me or staying?"  
"I think right now I am of better use staying with them."  
"As you wish Miss Angel." David turned & left the room returning to the limo & heading out.

Angel made her way over to MJ, placing a hand on her shoulder. "She is one tough woman."  
"Yeah…"  
"She will come around when she is ready."  
"You believe she will wake up?"  
"In time…I am sorry I can't say how long. Just the fact she made it here is a testament."  
MJ nodded as he continued to hold Jade's hand praying for sign she was improving & not floating in a spiritual limbo.

* * *

Back at the house everyone was clamoring about the news as it spread from Terri, Glenn & Randy. From the girls & wrestlers alike it stemmed from shock, outrage to downright anger. A few were ready to go after Mark themselves. Jack was actually the one to stop them.  
"No one besides me goes back into his room till other orders are received."  
"And what if she can't give you any orders?" Roman asked, being among one of the one that would love to teach Mark a lesson.  
"They will be given one way or another. Till then stay put down here, if anyone tries anything you will all be locked in your rooms."

There was grumbles through the mixed collective, but for now there was no other option. By the time David returned dinner was being worked on, by some of the wrestlers actually. They wanted something to keep busy. He made his way over to Krys. "Miss Kitten?"  
She turned looking at him. "How is she?"  
"Hanging, but not well…I must speak with you about orders issued."  
"Of course." She tried not to feel nervous, she knew without Jade there the weight of the house fell to her. She took David up to the top floor where she knew they could talk in private. "Go on."  
"I need to go out with Jack to retrieve the bus. The wrestlers are to leave tonight…I am guessing when we return. They should be done their meal by then."

"So Jade is awake?"  
"No…the word was passed actually from MJ, I can not argue with her logic in the matter. Even restrained I have a feeling Mark can still be a danger, the longer he remains here the bigger that danger can grow."  
Krys nodded she was glad MJ stepped in even if just that one matter. "OK I will tell the girls to help move the items we still have down to the main floor so the bus can be loaded upon arrival. Maybe even the guys with their own bags."

"Do you trust to leave them out of their rooms with neither myself or Jack here to watch you ladies?"  
"Yes…even ones we may not have formed a close tie to I don't see trying to hurt us, even so those we have learned to know, I don't see them standing by to allow harm to come. Then added the news of them leaving, why would they?"  
"Very well Miss Kitten…I will grab Jack & get moving." Krys nodded & he left. She stayed a few minutes alone before heading back to the main floor.

Once Krys was back down stairs she called the other girls over to fill them in. Once they were all in agreement they went to inform the wrestlers.  
"Excuse me? Everyone please." The place was still in slight chaos.  
"HEY YOU ASSCLOWNS! A LADY TRYING TO SPEAK!" Chris yelled from near Krys seeing her trying to gain order.  
Everyone stopped looking at Jericho. "Um…thanks." She told him & he just smiled.  
"Yeah nice way to act in front of a lady you jerk." Punk told him.  
"It worked now listen up." Chris told him then, motioned to Krys.

"Thank you…um…After you finish eating please return to your rooms & get dressed to leave." A murmur waved over the wrestlers. "Some of you have already been advised you would be let go in the next day or two. Because of the events today, it will now be tonight. Now in a few hours the bus you were on will be brought here. Everyone will board & be blindfolded. Once you reach your destination you will be instructed to wait a few minutes before removing them. Once you remove them you will be free to access the storage on the bus to retrieve your phones & call for help."

"So you letting us all go…including Mark?" Wade asked.  
"Yes…for the safety of the driver he will be restrained…we will include a knife or scissors to cut him free the same time you can get the phones."  
"And what if we don't want to stay blindfolded?"  
"Wade…just shut up." Punk told him. "They are letting us the hell go, we can deal with being blindfolded."  
"Fine."  
"Easy enough Wade…anyone takes the blindfold off before instructed…well the bus will be taking a long nap again." The wrestlers all voiced they agreement to the arrangement before going back to finishing dinner.


	33. Chapter 33

A couple of hours later The bus arrived. Jack made his way to room thirteen carrying a small bag with him. He was not surprised to see Mark had woken back up. He looked like hell though, his breathing labored & sweat almost dripping from his skin.  
"What the hell you want now?"  
"What I want & what will happen is two different things. I see you already feeling the repercussions of your actions."  
"Fuck you."  
Jack laughed. "If I didn't want to tangle with filth…I could so easily."  
"Fine so what will happen asshole?"

Jack set the bag on the table removing gloves, an amber-colored bottle & a cloth. "Easy enough…you going to take another small nap…"  
"Like hell man…Bitch had it coming you fucking know that."  
Jack walked over to him back handing Mark. "How dare you!? Lady Jade was far from a bitch…yes her methods may of seemed cold when warranted…but you never experienced that. She treated you like royalty…practically worshiped you to the point it blinded her common sense. She did not deserve the hell you placed her through."

Mark actually laughed. "Hell? Hell? "He chuckled again. "Bitch loved it…her body tensing over beautiful waves of pleasure." He was back-handed again & he just lick the blood that formed on his lip. "Oh what being the bitch's little lap dog you never had a chance at that sweet pussy of hers." He gave a cold smirk as Jack turned moving back to the items. Jack shook his head getting focused.

"I strongly suggest you shut your mouth."  
"Or what?"  
"Or I could very well kill you…even if accidentally." Jack spoke in a very calm monotone voice. He slipped the gloves on before lifting the bottle over his shoulder just feeling Mark's eyes on it. "The amount needed to knock you out & the amount that could kill…a small margin." He lowered the bottle back down opening it. He could hear Mark fighting with the rope restraining him. A faint smirk touched Jack's lips as he wet the cloth. He then headed towards Mark.

"OK MAN YOU WIN! YOU WIN! I'll behave…that isn't needed."  
"Yes it is…" He clamped the hand with the cloth over Mark's mouth & nose forcing him to breathe in the vapors if the sweet-smelling liquid. When Mark finally stopped struggling Jack pulled the cloth away to check him for a pulse. He called for David as he removed the ropes. David arrived & between them carried Mark to the bus. They put him on first, placing him in the back. David had cable ties they used to lash Mark's wrists down to the arms on the seat.

The wrestlers were given directions before they boarded the bus. Each one had a black cloth bag that was to be over their heads like hood till instructed other wise. One was placed over Mark's as well. Jack drove the bus while David followed a short distance back in the limo. The other girls could only look as it headed off.

"Now what do we do?" Asked Rose.  
"We clean up…we still follow through with things like planned." Krys told them. "We have an extra day…but who ever was going to turn Jade into the police may still do so. We still prepare the house." The girls all agree heading inside. Different girls took different areas some secured the kitchen sorting & trashing things. Others worked on cleaning down the rooms of linens & whatever else had to be cleaned.  
They each dealt with nerves in different ways, it would be a waiting game between wondering if police would arrive & when they would know more on Jade's condition.

* * *

Mark started to come to feeling vibrations around him. He tried to move but felt his hands retrained & something blocking his vision. "What the fuck you going to do now you bastard!?" He bellowed, but then coughed causing him to cringe.  
"Oh the lovable giant's wake." Sniped Punk.  
"Punk?! That you man? Mark tried to calm down.  
"Yeah man…but you think you can charm me to help your ass try again….Buddy."  
"Oh come on…where the hell are we, what going on?" He coughed again with a groan.

There was a moment of silence while Punk was whispering to a few people around him. "What's going on is your little stunt got us all ejected from the first vacation some of us have had in a while. We are currently on our way to were ever is it they are planning on us being found."  
"Yeah you believe that fairy tale…wouldn't be surprised if they find us all dead somewhere."  
"If they were planning that don't you think they could have already?" Voiced Randy.  
"Come one Randy you a rational man help me out…untie me."  
"No can do man…no more like slime then a man."  
"HEY NOW!" He started coughing till he hung his head wheezing.  
"Sucks getting a taste of your own medicine isn't it…brother?" Glenn spoke up.

"Glenn come on…you know they just a bunch of scheming trashy bitches that were just waiting of the right time to pull something."  
"OK I will give them the scheming part…the others no…ok yeah they may have had some perverse thoughts about us…but still NO ONE deserved what you did to woman."  
"Woman?" Mark begin to laugh till he coughed again "Just a fat pitiful BITCH. Not even a pretty one."  
"You're a prick you know that Mark?" Voice John.  
"I'm a prick? At least I wasn't a brainwashed fool…Another homely pathetic bitch & she fucking had you…an allegedly straight guy fucking kissing your best friend for their enjoyment. I bet if she had asked you would have fucking gone down on his cock for them all to watch too."

Mark laughed as he heard a ruckus forming somewhere, if he had to guess a few guy were trying to hold John back. Even if they were all blindfolded, when Mark started John had tried to get up Randy sitting next to him & Wade across the aisle. Both men reached out on instinct to get John to stay in his seat. "I wonder if you would of gone as far as let him pop that wonderful ass of yours boy."  
"Why don't you just shut the hell up already?" Wade yelled back.  
"Oh and what is your defense?"  
"I had no issues there. I am just getting sick of your mouth!"  
"Well tough shit!" Mark coughed a little more.

"Mark can't you see the more you talk, the more you are going to cough. You have an issue none of us are in shape to help you…so for our sanity & your health JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Jericho yelled, other voices agreed with Chris actually clapping.  
"Just cause I can't wring your fucking neck right now, doesn't mean I won't later."  
"Wouldn't it be easier to just ignore him…don't answer him…he is a moot point as of now?" Asked Dean.  
"Yeah…makes sense." Punk added & slowly the others agreed.  
"You got to be fucking kidding me." Mark replied, but he was greeted by crickets.

They rode a for maybe an hour more when the bus stopped. "OK Guys & Gals." Jack started. "We are here…would say been a pleasure for some…not so much others…take care." The hiss of the pressure was heard as the doors opened. Jack got off the bus hopping into the limo when it pulled up & they took off.

"So one you assholes gonna free me NOW!" Mark yelled.  
"Not a good way for you to becoming endearing to us." John spoke up as he reached up removing his blindfold…he really hated that thing.  
"Still a fucking pussy…hell shit maybe I'll finally make you my bitch….you already started to make the switch…fucking make you see how good it can be."  
John went to get up but Randy grabbed his arm. "Your just jealous Mark." Randy told him, he had already removed his hood as had many of the other wrestlers by that point.  
"Jealous of what?…your sleazy ass…way those bitches looked at you & John…how many of them screwed the two of you? Fuck for all we know you two could have already fucked each other for their enjoyment."

Now it was Randy that needed help being held back. What no one expected was Kaitlyn to get up moving to the back of the bus & firmly slap Mark across the face before heading back down the aisle.  
"When I find which of you assholes had the nerve to do that…" Mark heard someone whistle. He didn't know it was Dean who stood up in his seat. It got most of the rest of the wrestlers attention. He motions to the front of the bus then out the window, a circling motions before getting form his seat & towards the front of the bus motioning to the others. The motions finally dawning on more of the guys & girls as the exit the bus leaving a tied & blindfolded Taker.

Once outside they talk…a few of them having an idea, but they wanted to make sure that even those they didn't want to take part wouldn't tell on those that did. Five people walked back on the bus…Mark had no clue what hit him…or shall we say who. About five minutes after they had gone on the bus Seth got on to trigger the storage bins under the bus so the wrestlers could retrieve their cells phones. Going back outside it was agreed he would be the one to call the police. When they looked around they noticed they were dropped at a rest stop. The building a short distance away. Being middle of the night it was mostly empty.

Wade & Layla volunteered to walk to the building to see if there was anyone inside working. As they headed for the building Justin head on the bus to let the ones on-board know to stop…One of the guys beating Mark took a pair of scissors from the on board first aid kit to cut the ties on Mark's wrist. Mark slumped forward in the seat as they removed the blindfold. Everyone quickly left the bus before Mark had a chance to come too so he would never know exactly which people hit him.


	34. Chapter 34

Jack & David returned to the house to find the girls watching TV, well trying to any ways. Nerves were too frazzled to focus. Krys looked at the door as the guys entered. "So it's all done?"  
"Yes Miss Kitten…The wrestlers have been left where instructed." Jack told her.  
"Well then I guess it is now a waiting game to see how Lady Jade recovers & if the police will be called on all of us."  
"The police won't be contacted."  
"How you know?"  
"Well the wrestler how no information to track you all with."  
"But Lady Jade said someone figured it out…that there was chance the police will be called." By this point the other girls were focused on the conversation as their freedom depended on the next day or so.

"It was not one of the wrestlers that threatened to report Lady Jade & possibly the rest of you as well. It was us."  
"What?! But why?"  
"Miss Kitten….you know of the laws we work by more then the others here…Lady Jade broke the laws when she had us abduct those people without consent."  
"You two thought is was one big scene?"  
"Yes Ma'am."  
"I see…so because we broke Leather law & actual laws…you two were going to report us?"  
"Yes Ma'am."

"Not that we will argue, why have you decided not to?"  
"The people have been returned with good to fair health. Karma we feel has already dealt punishment on Lady Jade…who masterminded these events. We still plan on informing Master Devin of the actions here & see what he wished done…it will be his call if Lady Jade is to be punished & how. It will also still be his call if this house will receive any favor with his or not."

"Receive favor?" Angel asked.  
Jack looked at her. "New houses tend to fair better if they are in favor with another house…even in a different city or state. Word of mouth to traveling clients can help drive a base to a fledgling house."  
"Oh…"  
"So, for all of you…you can relax, well unless one of the wrestlers can or does provide the police with enough information.

* * *

For the next few hours the abducted wrestlers were questioned by the police in Vermont. Federal agents were also involved since they vanished from New Jersey that means they were taking across states. Before the police showed up at the bus they had all more or less agreed on their stories. Since they were in separate rooms they stories didn't need to be exact.

Roman, Punk & Dean didn't even mention their additional treatment. Without word of being physically abused there was no reason for a medical exam…same thing with the others. Of course it made it seem odd that the only one injured was Mark. He was recovered from the bus still knocked out & taken to a local hospital. A full exam showed he somehow contracted pneumonia.

The rest of the wrestlers were taken on a ride to the corporate offices in Stamford. As soon as word was received that the missing wrestlers were found family & loved ones were contacted & if possible were brought in for a large reunion. Same time social media burned up the net as the news spread. Some of the guys from they own phones were answering tweets assuring fans they were fine & well. Of course others assuring the fan they missed entertaining them in the ring & would be back as soon as they were given the all clear.

Walking inside the different guys were pulled into hugs by their loved ones. Roman was greeted with big hugs from his parents & pats on the back from his cousins. He tried to put smile on his face, but could help but watch as Seth made his way towards his wife. The smaller man wrapping his arms around her kissing her so deeply as tears fell from her eyes from worry. Dean was met by some of his family looking around for one more person.  
"She didn't come." His father told him.  
"What? She knows though…"  
"Yeah…well she knew you went missing…I'm sorry son, but it was like she didn't care."  
"What?"  
"Not once did she contact us to see if there was any news…I'm sorry."  
Dean shrugged. "Oh well what you gonna do."

John was mobbed by his large family of course his mother worried sick over him. He lost track of the number of time he had to assure her he was fine, he wasn't harmed. Randy had the same issue with his mom, while his dad tried to get her to calm down. His sister & brother also made it. Also his long time girlfriend. Once his mother let him go she was the next one wrapped around him giving him a big kiss.

"God we were worried sick bout you Ran."  
"Thanks Babe…I'm fine I promise." He gave his trademark smile. "But I may want to talk to you in private about something."  
"OK…yeah…sure." She smiled still hugging him.

Punk was mobbed by his sisters, while his brother stood near by. "OK….OK Calm down…" He tried to tell them. His wife stood near by laughing at how uncomfortable Punk looked. "Hey I could use a little help here."  
"Awe but you look so cute like that Phil." His wife told him.  
"I mean it…come on let me breath!"  
"OK girls give him space before he has a coronary." His sisters finally let him go. His wife walked over to him to give him a hug & kiss. It feel cold to her. "You ok Phil?"  
"Wh-What?"  
"Hun it is like you're million miles away just now."  
"Hey just the stress of the situation…" He tried to give her a smile. "I'll be fine."  
"OK babe." She gave him another hug.

Chris was mobbed by three little blondes the moment he came within view. Screams of daddy loud & clear. He lowered to one knee so he could give all three a good hug & kisses assuring his kids he was safe. He then looked up at his wife who held a sour look on her face.  
"Hey Jess."  
"Hey Chris…" She tried to smile, it just didn't travel all the way to her eyes. "Glad you're ok."  
_'I just bet.'_ He thought reading her face. He stood up walking to her. He took hold of her giving her a hug. The same time whispering in her ear. "We will talk later…just make it look good for the kids & cameras" He then proceeded to kiss her almost placing her into a dip before standing her back up & letting her go.

Kane stood off to the side answering some questions by WWE Staff & various internet reporters. He knew there would be no one waiting for him when they arrived, his past history of public speaking even out side of the ring made his a good choice to field questions. He knew where to give information & where to remain vague. Kaitlyn was working with him just trying to keep organized with the zoo of people.

Justin reunited with his wife & was glad to just be back in her arms. He wanted to tell her all about what happened…but he promised others he would remain silent even if he wasn't fully sure why they wanted to.

* * *

It was another week before Jade started to wake up. Startled she fought feeling the ventilator. Angel had returned to the house at the point & MJ was pretty much forced to get some rest. Nurses had to rush in the restrain her. Her brown eyes wide & scared as she felt she was trapped in a nightmare. They worried if she thrashed too much she could cause more injury to herself. They gave her a mild sedative to try to get her to calm down.  
"Please calm down Ma'am…If you stop fighting us we can try to remove the tube."

It was like the words were falling on deaf ears. All her body knew in that moment was fear & pain. "Lady Jade….please let them help you." Came MJ's voice from the door. Jade stilled a moment her head moving to trace the source. "Let me get to her please." Some of the staff moved allowing MJ closer to the bed. She saw the brown eyes blown wide with fear. "My Lady…you are safe now…you are in a hospital. Calm yourself & let them help you so I can take you home." Jade slowly blinked her eyes looking at her. "You understand?" Jade slowly gave a nod.

She was in the hospital for another two weeks because of infections & breathing complications. She was then released from the hospital & MJ took her back to the house. In her absence Jake & David were ordered by Master Devin to remain at the house to over see anything that was needed. To keep an eye on Jade once she returned. If they felt she still needed to be retrained then she would be. For now though he knew she would not be in any condition to handle it.

When she returned she just wanted to go up to her floor & be left alone. Her face still bandaged as was her torso. MJ had been given directions on how to change the wraps & how to keep an eye on any new infections. Jade was in such a depression & self-loathing she didn't wish to interact with anyone besides MJ & even that was strained. One had to wonder if in time would The Garden grow & flourish…or would it wilt & die off with the heart of it so damaged.

The End

(There maybe a squeal down the road not sure)


End file.
